Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 5
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: Is it possible that the hired killers have given up? Its Christmas! Time for fun in the snow and presents! Ryo's parents come to town for Christmas as well as Maura's sisters! Yami goes to Mokuba's nightmare world, what can he do there? Read Pts 1v4 first
1. Chapter 185

TITLE: Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor5 

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence and some sexual situations

Multi-part story This is part 5 of ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment.**

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!**

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Own characters:** Mokuba's stepfamily. Marine, Asana and Ivera. Then there's the new addition Maura. There's brief appearances by Mokuba's friends. Plus new friends Zariah, Ren and Nydia.

Other characters may also appear.

**Note: Maura is here to STAY! I am sorry if you don't like her or don't want her around. But no matter what happens in the future she's here to stay. I understand, she's not from the show and for that you hate her and don't want her around, sorry she's not leaving. So, you must learn to live with it. **

**Own Villians: **

_Royden Herman (Royden) _Old English Place name "Rye hill" (Herman) Old German "army man"

_Ita_ my book says means Thirst and is rare outside Ireland but my friend Cat says says its Italian.

_Malka _is Hebrew it means Queen. It sounds strange but, a contestant on Whammy was called Malkah. So at least we know it's a real name!

_Brenne_ this one I found amusing since it's Irish and Gaelic & means "Raven; black-haired" also dim

_Riva_ is Hebrew means "joined" French for "shore"

_Wolfgang_ Old German "wolf quarrel" A very Germanic name

_Laria Dice_ I forget where I got the name Laria, but I think that was a future hurricane name but I don't remember.

_Samuel Marek _I needed a sidekick name and was thinking hard and a contestant on password plus said his name was Samuel, I thought it was perfect. _Marek _was the name of a jeopardy player

**Disclaimer:** _All villains _are fictional and **_DO NOT_ **represent any persons living or dead. Any traces of this doing so is purely coincidental. Some of Yami's magic words are fictional others come from the site I'm also using that site for a few random character names. Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily not including Noah are fictional and are my own characters. Maura and her sisters were given to me by Jasmine a reviewer that has stuck with this story since the beginning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

Asana couldn't believe this. Not only was the kid not in trouble they were hugging him and loving on him. She never realized that such a thing was possible. Her mother would never do that. She'd yell and scream. Her mother almost never made promises. She believed her grandmothers sayings. Asana couldn't believe the love they were giving the boy. She had said that Mokuba was in a loving home. But she never imagined that it was a true loving home. She couldn't remember the last time her mother hugged her or said she loved her or showed her any kind of real love. She'd seen her do it with Noah and on occasion Marine but now that she thought of it she couldn't ever remember her mother being that affectionate towards her. She smiled, she never hated Mokuba; truthfully she never understood her mothers reasons. She said it was because their father was killed. But she overheard a conversation the night he left home to look for work; that her mother begged him not to go. She remembered him telling her with the crops bad they needed money. Her mother was yelling they should just get rid of JJ, but her father said it didn't matter. That with or without JJ, he still had a wife and kids that he needed to support. There was no way anyone could have known what was going to happen.

Seto turned and glared at her making her very nervous. "As a favor to Mokuba I will allow you to remain and give you a job and a place to stay. But this is only a trial basis. You will be under constant supervision and are not allowed near Mokuba without me, Yami, Ryo or Varon near him. Is that clear?"

Asana nodded. Unable to believe he was allowing her to stay.

"Follow me." Seto said turning to walk towards the door.

Asana followed without question.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Yami?"

"What is it kiddo?"

"S-Seto won't hurt her will he?"

Yami smiled, "No, sweetheart. Seto is all bark and no bite when it comes down to it."

"H-he w-wont give her a h-h-hor…" Mokuba growled in frustration. Then finally said, "A r-really bad j-job will he?"

Yami's heart went out to the poor kid to want to say one thing but not being able to say it. "I promise not to let him."

Mokuba smiled and snuggled closer to him. "T-Thank you big brother."

"Anytime kid, any time." Yami said holding the boy close.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Seto took Asana to get her settled in.

"Heather."

"Yes my king."

"This is Asana, correct?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Asana felt short simple answers were for the best. She was also slightly surprised he remembered her name.

"Take her and find her a room and then show her around. Report back to me later on what room she's assigned to."

"Yes, my king." Heather said bowing. 'That's strange the king rarely hires new maids personally. He has a time or two but why does he want to know where she's assigned. What difference does that make?'

"I'll assign a guard to watch you. He will be with you 24/7 for a while."

"May I ask how long is a while?" Asana asked quietly.

"That depends on how close you and your brother were."

Asana dropped her head further. 'So, in other words I'll have this guard up under me for life.'

"W-We were very close.

"I see, I'll have to make certain the guard is aware of this. You may leave." Seto said turning and leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Wow what did you do to make the king so angry with you?" Heather asked.

"Personally, nothing. But my brother and little Mokuba know each other and the king doesn't like how."

"How do they know each other?"

Asana not wanting everyone to know that she was related to 'the Noah' that she was sure by now the whole castle knew. She simply said, "It's not important."

"It must be if the king wants to assign a guard to watch you."

"Yeah, well I'd rather not talk about it."

Heather didn't say anything more and showed her to a room. She'd have it to herself and though it wasn't as fancy or big as the room Mokuba had her hid out in, it was still bigger than her room. Since she knew about when her mother and Noah would be out of the house she knew it wouldn't be hard to sneak back home and get a few more things to make the room more hers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto walked back over to Yami and Mokuba and smiled.

"Well I can see you wont be going anywhere for a while."

Yami frowned and looked puzzled. "What are talking about Seto?"

"I told you to hold him, not put him to sleep."

Yami glared at him. "Very funny. All I was doing was holding him. He snuggled up and I guess when he stopped moving I should have known he was asleep. He was actually concerned about you."

"Why would he be concerned about me?"

"Actually it was more he was concerned what you were going to do to her."

"What's he concerned about?"

"He thinks your going to beat her or give her a horrible job."

"Well now that you mention jobs I was thinking toilet duty would be perfect."

"Sorry, you can't."

"What you mean, I can't? Why can't I?"

"Because I promised Mokuba, you wouldn't give her a horrible job. Besides, I happen to agree with Mokuba on the fact that you shouldn't punish her for her brother's actions. If that were the case then I'd have been beaten quite often growing up."

Seto glared at him. "I wasn't that bad!"

"I'm not touching that one."

"Come on big brother I am not that bad!"

"I told you I wont debate the issue with you. Besides if you keep yelling like that you'll wake up Mokuba."

"Fine, since you can't move I'll send out word and we'll do grievances today."

"Seto, you know those things can get loud."

"That's why they will be private sessions, only those directly involved will be allowed in; anyone caught screaming or the first to wake Mokuba gets to spend the night in jail and never get their grievances heard."

"That's kind of harsh isn't it Seto?"

"You got a better idea? We've been putting this off for weeks, due to the fact that we hate it. It's this or we sit here bored or I'll leave you to sleep."

"You're not leaving me here alone."

"You could always wake him."

"I've never known you too."

"Point taken. What do we do then?"

"Go ahead with your order on the grievances. If the guards can't spot the ones that will be the biggest trouble makers or ones that have been in the past by now they never will."

Seto nodded and proceeded to go talk to the guards about getting it started.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As this was happening a mysterious figure who happened to be the master of shadows was working his way towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 186

Seto and Yami sat through a long session of grievances. It was only an hour but it seemed a lot longer. This was the reason they avoided them as often as possible. Then someone shows up that they never expected.

"Excuse me, sire."

"Yes, what is it?" Seto asked. He's never in a good mood on days like this.

"Well sir there's a woman outside demanding an audience. She keeps ranting on something about kidnapping."

This was the last thing they wanted.

"Fine show her in." Seto said.

"Seto are you crazy? She'll wake Mokuba for sure!"

"We have to deal with that witch one way or the other."

Just then, Ivera came in with Noah in tow.

Seto and Noah's eyes locked. "Is there something you wanted?" Seto asked not breaking eye contact with Noah.

"Yes, I am here for what belongs to me."

"And just what might that be?" Seto asked breaking eye contact with Noah to look at her.

Noah looked over and glared at Yami holding Mokuba. Yami tightened his hold on Mokuba. Mokuba unconsciously started to whimper. Yami whispered loving soothing words to the boy to calm him.

Ivera raged at that. "Stop it!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

Seto looked at Yami. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Mokuba was whimpering so I was trying to comfort him. I was whispering things in his ear to try to calm him."

Seto looked back at Ivera. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is the way you're codling him."

"So, Yami's codling him, so what?"

"The problem is it will be that much harder to break him!"

Seto blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I said…"

"I heard what you said but I didn't understand it."

"Quite simple. I have a court order signed by a friend of mine, who happens to be a judge. He said that your forcing me to sign away my parental rights is against the law. He signed this and said once I gave it to you, you'd have to turn JJ, over to me!"

"First of all, his name is Mokuba! It has been since the day he was born; I should know, I named him."

"How could you have named that brat?"

"Simple, unlike you I can prove who he is. He is the prince of this castle. My father was a bastard. He'd spread lies about my mother sleeping around when it was he who was doing the sleeping around! For all his faults, he was meticulous when it came to business. He never did any legal transactions without keeping a copy or making a note of that transaction. I often thought when I found no documents and the way my father talked about how he hated my brother for killing my mother I thought he killed him. Truth be told I hated him too at first. My mother was dead he was alive why should I care. But Yami reminded me I promised my mother I'd help take care of him. The moment I held him in my arms I knew, I just knew we'd be together again someday. When I first saw little Mokuba there and held him in my arms, I didn't have any doubts that it was the same feeling. I did for the longest reject the thought that he really was my little brother by birthright. I guess a part of me didn't want to accept what you did to him. But when the whole truth was revealed and I found that I really had a true family in both Mokuba and Yami I truly accepted it."

Yami was sad that he didn't include Maura in that but didn't know how to convince him to accept her as a part of his family. Finally, he said, "The millennium rod that I'm sure you all have heard of is an heirloom passed on from one generation of Kaiba to the next. Little Mokuba here can hold the rod, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt he is the prince of this castle. As such, you have no hold over him. So, unless you can produce a legally binding paper and witnesses to the late king signing this paper and their names on it, then I'm afraid you have no standing to take what is not legally yours to take! You might note incase your thinking of talking to a forger that I am a master magician and can cast a spell to prove the authenticity of the document in question."

"So you can take your little piece of paper and…"

"Seto…" Yami warned, so he wouldn't think to say something bad or nasty that Mokuba might hear. He had feeling that all of Ivera's yelling more than likely woke Mokuba. Though the boy hadn't stirred much, it was just a feeling.

Seto growled slightly and said, "Fine, you can eat that paper. It's worthless. Besides that even without the millennium rod as proof, we filed for legal custody. I didn't have any problems."

"So you filed for a name change as well."

"Why should I do that? I can call him what I please. I did have the clerk check the town records and no one by the name of JJ, has been ever been adopted, nor anyone by your name filing adoption papers. Oh and as for your judge friend, you might want to mention to him next time you see him, that I make the laws and I can change them just a easily if I so chose!"

"Why now? Mokuba's hasn't lived with you for this side of six-months. Why the sudden urge to get him back now?" Yami asked.

"Simple really, I have a small business of sewing and a few other things. I'm hosting a big dinner party. Normally I have the parties catered and JJ, helps serve. I wouldn't hire any other servers but something's like the turkey were just way too big for JJ."

"I d-drop it a-and b-broke an an-antique p-platter w-when I t-tried to p-pick it up." Mokuba said softly.

Mokuba had said it so softly that Yami had been the only one to hear him. It was just as Yami had suspected she did wake him.

"What did he say?" Seto asked Yami.

"He said that she asked him to serve the turkey one year and it was too heavy for him to lift and he dropped it consequently dropping an antique platter in the process." Yami said. Repeating what Mokuba had said and reading between the lines of what obviously happened.

"So, what did you do beat him in front of all your guest?" Seto asked.

"Of course not. Noah took him out in the woods and tied him to a tree and left him there."

Seto's eyes went wide. "Just exactly how old was he?"

"Noah, honey do you remember?"

"Of course I do mother. How could I forget? I thought it was fun. Of course, I thought it was just a game. I was 12 at the time, let's see here that means JJ there would have been about 7 maybe 8. Mother often warned him if he didn't straighten up, we'd abandon him."

"You tied a little seven-year-old child to a tree and you thought it was a fun game!" Yami demanded to know.

"When she told me to take him and find a nice tree I did. There was only one thing I regretted at the time."

Seto glared at him. "What's that that you weren't old enough to want to rape him?"

Noah glared at him, "Don't be stupid. I said at the time. I didn't reach puberty till I was 14. I heard a lot a kids hit it at 13."

"I made sure he saw a doctor regularly and he said that it wasn't uncommon for some children to be late bloomers. I was just thankful he was all right."

"Let me guess, Mokuba never saw this doctor."

"Waste my money on him? Not a chance.

Noah interrupted. "As I was saying, no I had no desires to touch the brat at the time. In fact there were even times, I threatened to drown the little rat! No, at the time I was just a naïve twelve year old doing as he was told. What I regretted was I wasn't tall or strong enough to hang him up in the tree. I tried climbing up and leaving him hanging but I couldn't get him up high enough. The only way to do it was to hold the rope and swing down."

"Why didn't you?" Seto asked.

"Simple I couldn't keep him up there and tie it up at the same time. I tried."

"Noah, what did I tell you about climbing trees? You could have gotten hurt or had a seizer."

"Mother I almost never had a seizer. I only had a few and those were mostly at night or early morning. The doctors often said I needed exercise."

"Just how long did you leave him?" Yami asked, but didn't get and answer as they were still arguing.

"T-two n-nights." Mokuba said crying.

"Oh my god." Yami said hugging the boy tight.

Krystyn had told him said that Mokuba had a fear of abandonment now he knew why.

"What did he say?" Seto asked. Mokuba was speaking so softly that he couldn't hear him.

"They left him there for two days and nights!"

Seto growled, now his rage was really boiling over! "That's it, I want you out of this castle and don't come back! Mokuba belongs to us! Nothing you can ever say or do will ever convince us to give him to you!"

Ivera glared at him. "I can't afford to hire anyone this year and I need him back! Though I can see that you have coddled him way too much, it will be a lot harder to break him in this time."

"I told you you're not getting him back! Now if that's all you came here for…"

"No, I also came for my daughter!"

"What? Why do you think she's here?" Seto asked. The girl hadn't even been there an hour and her mother already knew. From the way Asana talked, he didn't much believe she called and told her.

"I have my sources and they say that Asana is here in this castle!"

Heather had a few spare maid uniforms and gave a couple to Asana. It seemed they were about the same size. Asana had been going to go talk to the king about her assignment, she could only imagine what he'd give her when she opened the door she hear someone call her name. She wasn't really paying attention so she didn't recognize the voice. "Did someone call me?"

Everyone turned and was surprised to see her.


	3. Chapter 187

Asana's eyes went wide seeing her mother.

"Asana honey, what on earth are you wearing?"

Asana glared at her. "What are doing here?" ignoring the question.

"Well I came here for you and JJ."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you come and how did you find out I was here?"

'So, I was right she didn't tell her she was here.' Seto thought.

"I heard though the grapevine that you were here. Noah told me you left."

Asana glared at her brother. True she didn't tell him not to tell but she shouldn't have had too! She thought her brother would know better than that. But then again he never was one for keeping secrets for very long.

"Honey, why did you leave?"

"Why not? There's no place for me anymore."

"Of course there is." Ivera said giving her a very awkward hug. Something she almost never did.

Asana looked at her. Rarely had she ever been so well…nice. It was the only word she could think of. She'd also never known her to call her honey! "Really then why is it you got Noah and Marine something for Christmas but not me?"

"Oh well I was only joking."

Asana looked at her like her head had just exploded. It wasn't like her mother to be nice like this. She also knew full well that her mother hated surprises! She never knew why just that she didn't like them. She didn't like doing them and she didn't like giving them. "Really, I've never known you too in the past. You always said you hate surprises. Why would you surprise me after all these years? You always said you hated surprises.

Ivera pulled her to the side a little and whispered, "Listen honey, now you know how I make a lot of money that comes into the house and I don't mean sewing."

"What about it?"

"Well Mr. Johnston said that he wants you."

"What?" Asana asked unable to believe what her mother was saying.

"Honey my sewings not making enough to even cover the rent. Mr. Johnston the man who holds the deed to our place, said if you agreed to pleasure him and keep him and his friends happy he'd give us the house."

"Mother, are you serious?"

"Extremely. We haven't paid the rent since you father died. I've been able to keep him happy. But now he wants you."

"That's the reason you came for me? Not cause you love me or miss me but because you want me to be a whore like you?"

Ivera slapped her. Asana was stunned by it.

"I always knew you'd be a weakling just like your father was."

"I always thought you said papa was brave. Why do you keep saying he's weak?"

"Simple, really. The way Charles talked about him."

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"Mother what are you saying?"

"I never thought I'd actually tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well it happened about 15 years ago, just after Noah was born. Charles often had to become a traveling salesman when the crops were particularly bad."

Flashback

"Ivera, look what I've got." Charles said pulling a little one-year old girl forward. "Ivera meet Asana."

"Where did you get her?"

"Well you see there was this man I meet. His name was James Vanslyke and well his wife had been diagnosed with tuberculosis and they were told to go to a higher climate and well though there's no cure, it might prolong her life some. How long the doctor could not say. Well he said sadly that they went too late."

"How could it be too late if she was already dieing?"

"Well they it seems they should have left for the high country sooner. A few nights before we meet, he told me that his wife had gotten up to make breakfast and that she seemed okay. But after everything was loaded into the wagon and they got set to get in and move on she started coughing."

"So what he stood there and watched."

"There was nothing he could do. She continued to cough till…"

"Till what?"

Charles sighed, "Till she bleed to death."

"Now he was left alone with this one-year old. No means of support."

"Let me guess you just offered to take her in."

"How could I not? He was distraught over the loss of his wife and now had to find a way to support this one-year-old. When I told him about you and Marine and about Noah. He said he'd be honored to have me to take and raise his child as my own. I thought though she's still little as she got older she could help care for Noah."

"Fine, we take her in."

End Flashback

Asana was shocked. She was adopted?

Seto took was shocked but then glared at Ivera. It became obvious to him that it wasn't little Mokuba she disliked. It was any child she was forced to raise that was not her own! If it weren't for his fear of what would happen he'd take Noah away from her too. Since it became obvious that she wasn't any sort of mother. Any real mother would love their children, whether they gave birth to them or not. He was actually surprised that she had shown the girl even a fraction of love. But it was also clear that it was only a fraction, and showed half of that fraction towards Mokuba.

"Asana." Seto called. Asana looked up at him. "If you would still like a job, you may have one. As a maid in this castle."

"R-really?" Asana asked greatly surprised.

"Yes, you can work in the same sector with Heather. She also does laundry."

"No, problem. I taught and helped JJ. Thank you for giving me a chance." Asana said bowing.

Noah smiled, 'This is great! With my sister working here it will be easy to get to JJ, now!'

"If you wish to still see your family however it must be outside the castle walls." Seto said.

Asana nodded in agreement. "Is it all right if I show Noah around while he's here? It wouldn't be long and JJ…I mean Mokuba is with Master Yami so you wouldn't have to worry about him."

Seto turned to look at Yami. "Why not, Mokuba's here with me. I wont let him go." Yami said squeezing the boy tight.

"Very well. You may go. Johnston, Wheeler, escort them around the castle." Seto said to two guards standing around.

"Yes, my king." They said and left.

Though Seto didn't like the idea of Noah in the castle as Yami said, Mokuba was safe and sound with him. So, he reluctantly allowed it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

The last name Vanslyke and the events mentioned in Asana's past are based upon fact! Yes except for the child's age, everything in the story is based upon a true story. My grandmother was the girl in the story and I think my mom said her mother was 5 at the time. Its creepy but it's all true and it sadly all happened on Christmas day! The last name Vanslyke spelling may or may not be accurate my mom wasn't certain on the correct spelling, as she never met her grandfather. Sorry the first name of Charles I don't think was his real first name I think it was James, but I wont swear on it. It's also only a coincidence that my half-brother's name is Charles.


	4. Chapter 188

Noah knew his mother was probably angry that he didn't turn on Asana. But he didn't care. He just couldn't bring himself to hate her. He loved his big sister. She was always the one who believed him on everything. Even when his mother and Marine refused to believe him Asana did. Also, when their mother and Marine were off doing who knows what, Asana was always there for him. He once defended her from some bullies. It didn't matter what his mother said. His mother was also known for lying so he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. Besides, he and Asana had always been close. Their mother wasn't exactly the most loving person in the world. But he and Asana made up for it by loving and caring for each other. Bullies sometimes teased him that he was in love with Asana. It always angered him cause Asana was his sister and he loved her as such. Marine was a lot like their mother and didn't much care for them. Noah wondered slightly if he was adopted too. Yeah, yeah his mother always talks about him as an infant and the day he was born. But she never talks about or discusses his birth. His friend Shimon's mom when asked always talks about how hard and long the labor was and the trouble she had giving birth to him. Yeah his mother did act like she loved him…well as much as she can love anyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ivera was angry that Noah didn't instantly hate Asana, now that he knew she wasn't his sister by blood. As she looked around, she saw how Yami was coddling JJ, which only angered her even more. She tells Noah and Asana the truth and they walk off as if nothing happened and Yami is still coddling JJ! So her anger flared she walked over and before Yami could react, she jerked Mokuba away from him.

Seto ran and grabbed Mokuba's arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking him back with me!"

"No! I told you he's ours! We wont allow you to take him!"

Ivera yanked Mokuba out of Seto's grip and asked, "Just how do you plan to stop me?" she asked staring at him.

"I think you forget, we're not in public. This isn't a street corner like last time. This is my home. I run this castle. You're not getting out of this castle with him." Seto said.

Just then, several guards came and surrounded them their rifles pointing at them. It didn't faze her but frightened Mokuba.

Seto saw it was scaring him and motioned for the guards to back off. Then he turned to Yami. "Yami you said you'd work on a spell that would protect Mokuba but get rid of the person hurting him. Did you ever perfect it?"

Yami smiled and stood up. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Then he started chanting and before Ivera realized it, she was outside the castle gates!

Seto sighed happy to be rid of her. He then walked over and scooped Mokuba up into his arms. After a few minutes, he and Yami were able to calm him. After they got word that Noah was officially out of the castle, they sent Mokuba off to play.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After seeing if they could get some drinks sent to her room. Maura returned to find Ren and Nydia along with another cousin Dee, that was visiting and they were forced to bring him, playing with a doll.

"Where did you get that?" Maura asked.

"Oh, well I know we shouldn't have but we let Dee do some snooping in your brothers' rooms to see if they might have left any Christmas gifts out for you. He's good at finding things like that." Ren said.

"Why? Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I'd think anything they were going to get they'd already have wrapped." Maura said.

"Not my parents, they always wait till the last minute to do anything!" Nydia said.

"We didn't mean any harm we were just…" Ren started.

"Nosey?" Maura finished. "Don't worry about it. I did the same thing when I moved here. When I was alone it was the first thing I did. Though I tried not to touch or move anything. I didn't want anyone to know I was there. I'm glad you didn't find anything. I don't like surprises spoiled like that. Where did you find that anyway?"

"It was next door." Dee said throwing it up and catching it.

"Man, I hope their not planning to give you that." Ren said.

"Well either way we should put it back; I don't want to get into trouble for going into other peoples rooms." Maura said.

"You want it? Go get it!" Dee said throwing it out the door.

Maura left the door open, so when Dee threw it, it landed outside. Mokuba was going to his room to get a sweater cause he wanted to go ask Ryo if they could watch some of the knights practicing their archery and possibly teach him how to shoot. Just as he got near Maura's room, he saw his doll being thrown out of her room. He couldn't understand why she was in Maura's room. He ran and picked it up the same time Maura got to it.

"Oh, hi Mokuba."

Mokuba glared at her. "W-Why w-was Anzu in y-your room?"

Maura blinked "What? W-Who's Anzu?"

Mokuba pulled his doll out of Maura's grip and held her up. "T-This is Anzu!"

Ren, Nydia and Dee came to the door.

"So, that's not a present for Maura?" Ren asked.

"W-Why would I g-give Maura my doll?" Mokuba asked.

Nydia bit her lip then said, "I'm sorry. We didn't know it was yours. We thought it was a gift for Maura. We didn't mean to hurt it."

Mokuba sighed, "I-it's okay."

Then Dee started laughing. "Nydia you shouldn't have to apologize to the baby! Only little babies play with dolls! Boys don't play with little girl dolls! Don't you know anything!"

Though Ren, Nydia and Maura all thought it was strange that the doll was Mokuba's none of them had wanted to say a word. They didn't want to hurt Mokuba's feelings by saying anything!

"We should have never let Dee take it. I know I wouldn't like it if someone snooped in my room and started to make fun of something I owned." Nydia said.

"You're nuts, I think it's totally funny!" Dee said.

"Well I don't!" Ren said annoyed at her cousin.

However the damage was done. Mokuba dropped his doll and ran off.

Maura picked it up then turned and looked at her friends. "Sorry guys, you're going to have to take him home. I have to calm Mokuba."

"I'm really sorry, Maura." Ren said.

"Yeah, we knew Dee could be a jerk but we didn't bring him to cause any trouble. Tell Mokuba we're really are sorry." Nydia said.

"Yeah, besides my older sister has a boyfriend who has a bigger doll collection than she does." Ren said.

At that, Dee started laughing harder.

"I understand. I know you didn't mean to hurt him. I've only been in his room a time or two so I didn't know this was his. Its as much my fault as it is yours. When you said you found it in Mokuba's room, I should have insisted we put it back then. I would like it if you guys could come over to play again sometime."

"We'd like that. But next time we'll leave Dee at home!" Ren said.

"Even if we have to cancel or get you to come to our place we wont bring him back! If my mother hadn't insisted, we wouldn't have this time!" Nydia said.

"Yeah, I think he just likes to cause trouble."

Maura said goodbye to her friends and went in search of Mokuba.


	5. Chapter 189

Maura knowing how much Mokuba loved the garden looked there first. She found him sitting on a bench out there. She shivered from the cold as she walked outside and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know it was yours. Here," Maura said trying to hand him his doll. But he just kept staring at the ground. "Mokuba, please take it. What's her name again?"

"Anzu." Mokuba said quietly.

"That's a pretty name."

Mokuba looked up at her. "Y-you think so?"

Maura smiled. "Yes, I do."

Mokuba smiled. "S-Seto said it w-was our m-mothers name."

"Then I guess she's even more special. You shouldn't listen to losers like Dee. We didn't know it was special to you. We would never make fun of you Mokuba. I promise. Ren and Nydia promised not to bring their cousin back again, all right?"

Mokuba nodded and took Anzu from Maura.

"What's wrong with the back?"

Mokuba opened it up and showed her.

Maura spotted the bracelet and pulled it out. "What's this?"

"I f-found it w-with her necklace. I-it's too b-big to w-wear so I w-was making it into a b-belt."

"That's cool. You should finish it and wear it."

Mokuba just blushed and shook his head no.

Maura smiled. "Yes, I'm sure we'll find a chance to wear it. For now, what you say we find Ryo and see about going into town?"

"W-why?"

"I don't know. Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I thought it might be interesting to see if they've decorated the town or anything."

Before Mokuba could say yes or no Maura grabbed his hand and started to drag him away.

They found Ryo sparing with someone. They stopped and watched.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo jabbed the man's armor and a referee got between them and said. "Point Ryo! Winner Ryo!

Several guards crowed around him.

"That was great Ryo!" Hewitt a guard said.

"Yeah, it was the best match I've seen in a while!" Mark another guard said.

"Hey let's celebrate!" Joey said.

"This early? Shouldn't we train more?" Ryo asked.

"It's never too early!" Joey said.

"Yeah, it is. Ryo's right. More training." Honda said. Everyone groaned. "Besides Ryo couldn't go anyway."

Ryo looked confused. "Why can't I?"

"Babysitting duty calls." Honda said nodding towards Mokuba and Maura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"M-maybe, w-we should find Varon and ask him t-to take us. R-Ryo's b-busy and probably wants to continue to t-train."

Maura couldn't argue though Ryo seemed to be in an argument with them he'd most likely work it out and continue to train. "Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't disturb him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, don't knock it. If he hadn't agreed to do it, it'd have been me babysitting the kids!" Joey said. "Don't get me wrong or nothin' I think Mokuba's a nice kid and all I just don't want to have to baby-sit him all day!"

"Yeah, if not Joey then anyone one of us could have been assigned to watch and take care of the little brats. I have sympathy for Varon. He actually had to put up with the kings rug rat while Master Yami was away." JC a guard said.

"Yeah, really now Ryo and Varon have Master Yami's brat to put up with!" Egan a guard said.

Seto's attitude towards Maura made everyone know that Mokuba's was his and Maura was Yami's.

Ryo's anger was boiling. "He is not a brat! You wouldn't have to be up under him all the time!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's it going to be training or the rug rats?" Honda asked.

Ryo wanted to stay but after the way they talked about Mokuba, he couldn't stand to look at them anymore. So, without a word he put his sword up and went after Mokuba and Maura.

Ryo turned the corner and found Mokuba and Maura quietly walking towards the door. "Mokuba."

Mokuba turned around and was surprised to see Ryo. Ryo bent down and held up his arms. Mokuba didn't need any further convincing ran and jumped into Ryo's arms.

"Hey kid, I've missed you. Haven't seen you lately."

Mokuba smiled and hugged tighter. "I m-missed you too big brother."

Ryo squeezed him tight then released him. "So, where you guys coming to watch of did you have something else in mind?"

"We were wanting to go into town and look around." Maura said.

Ryo smiled and grabbed Mokuba's hand. "Well then let's go."

"R-really?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I could use a break. Let's go." Ryo said. He then had a small covered buggy readied and the three headed into town. Ryo had made sure to leave word with Bakura that he was taking the kids into town. So that in case Seto or Yami went looking for them they wouldn't worry.


	6. Chapter 190

As Ryo was tying up the buggy, the kids were looking in the toy store window. Joey tied up his horse and walked over to Ryo.

"Why do I have to be here?" Joey asked.

"Because you were the only one who said anything remotely nice and the fact that when you said you were asked by Seto to watch Mokuba. That means you must have been the one Seto mentioned he was going to ask to watch Mokuba. He had mentioned you turned him down. Why you're here is simple I need someone to look after Maura. I'm sure she'd like to look around on her own and not always be up under us. She has a special card that lets her charge her things to the castle. So all you have to do is keep an eye on her."

Joey grumbled. "I still don't want to keep up with some kid and be up under her the entire time!"

"Who said you had to?"

"But I've seen you with Mokuba. You do all the time."

"That's because Mokuba's like a little brother to me. I want to be with him and spend time with him. I've heard you have a little sister, am I correct?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well what do you do when she takes you shopping with her?"

"That's easy I wander around town then if she's still shopping I find someplace to sit and wait. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple, that's all you have to do with Maura. She's not like Mokuba. You don't have to stay near her constantly. Just wait at the door and if she needs you then she'll let you know. If she moves to a new store, follow. Then we'll meet back up here."

"How come you don't do that with Mokuba?"

"Because I want to spend time with him. I never had any siblings growing up. I always wished I'd had a little brother to take care of."

"But I thought Bakura was your brother."

"He is but he's also 10 years older. So, he never paid much attention to me. He always had better things to do."

"Oh, I can see why you'd attach to that kid then."

Ryo gave a small laugh. "Well he attached to me and well the kid just has a way of worming himself into your heart if you let him. So let's get going."

"Okay guys, Maura you can go off on your own and when you want to buy something just show them the card Yami gave you. Then they will either deliver it to the castle or we can take it with us. Joey, here will be around if you need him." Ryo said then bent down and said in a soft voice. "Try not to lose him."

"Hey! I heard that!" Joey said causing the kids to giggle.

"Really I can go off on my own as long as I stay near Joey?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Maura said. Then turned and walked off in one direction.

Joey just grumbled and followed her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo then turned to Mokuba. "Okay kiddo, where do you want to go now?"

Mokuba thought for a moment. "C-can we go in the toy store?"

"Go ahead." Ryo said.

Mokuba smiled and walked in and much to his displeasure there was Shizuka.

"Ryo, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you." Shizuka said ignoring the fact that Mokuba was there.

"I was on a break and…"

"And you came all the way here to see me. How sweet!" Shizuka said kissing him.

Mokuba glared at her. 'No, he came here cause we wanted him too! Not because of you!'

"Actually I'm only here, cause Mokuba and Maura wanted to come to town and Mokuba wanted to come in here."

Shizuka wasn't pleased that he'd only come because of Mokuba and not because of her.

Sugoroku walked in to see Shizuka hanging off Ryo. "Shizuka, you know better than to bring your boyfriends here and be hanging off of him like that during business hours."

"I know, I know!" Shizuka said.

"Good, there are more things in the back that need to be taken care of."

"But grandpa!"

Sugoroku simply shook his head no. Shizuka stormed off into the next room.

Sugoroku then smiled seeing Mokuba and walked over behind a counter and picked up a wrapped present and a picture from a magazine of what was in the package. Then walked over to Mokuba.

"Hello Mokuba."

"Hi." Mokuba said shyly.

Sugoroku handed the present to Ryo who looked at him strangely. "Mokuba take a look at this picture."

Mokuba's eyes went wide seeing it.

"I had one special ordered for you and wrapped it up. I thought you'd like to give it to Maura as a Christmas present."

"I w-would thank you!"

"You're very welcome Mokuba!"

Ryo and Mokuba continued to talk and look around the store.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Maura had had trouble finding anything at all decent to get Seto or Yami. Plus she also wanted to get something special and nice for her sisters. She finally found one store that had everything she was looking for and more! She couldn't believe her luck. Everything she saw was just exactly what she wanted to get for them.


	7. Chapter 191

Mokuba and Ryo left the toy store and were walking around. Ryo decided to look into the saddle shop and see if there was anything of interest Bakura might like. As they were walking they passed the antiques store. Yuranzo the storeowner spotted him and ran outside.

"Mokuba come on don't stand around let's go. If you want to look in there we'll do it in a few minutes." Ryo said.

Mokuba nodded and started to turn towards Ryo who'd already gone into the store.

Yuranzo opened the door and smiled. "Hello there young man."

Mokuba was surprised by the mans sudden appearance. "H-hi."

The stutter told him he was right. "You are Master Yami's little one aren't you? I'm not mistaken am I?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"Good! Just as I thought! Now please come with me, there's something I want to show you."

"B-but R-Ryo's w-waiting for me. H-He'll be mad if I don't go."

"Oh, well please then come back. I really want to show you something."

Mokuba nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo who was waiting just inside the door for Mokuba was slightly worried that he hadn't shown up yet. He walked out to see him talking to someone and walked closer.

"Is there a problem?" Ryo asked.

Yuranzo turned around, "No, no problem. I was just having a nice conversation with this young man."

Ryo looked over at Mokuba.

"I'm s-sorry big brother. I w-was coming but t-then he s-stopped me."

The man looked confused. "I thought he was Master Yami's little one. I've talked to him but he never indicated how the child was connected to him."

"Master Yami and the king are Mokuba's brothers. They adopted him. We were friends before they met and well its strange but in a way the king and Master Yami sort of adopted me too! But Mokuba is their main concern. The kid looks to me as another brother."

"Ah, I see. Yes, we all know how the king was devastated at the death of his little brother. The late king told everyone that he never accepted the death. I'm glad to see he accepted it and has moved on enough to love another."

Ryo found this interesting since he'd heard rumors that Mokuba was their brother by blood and that Seto had told him that his father took Mokuba away. This was the first he was hearing of Mokuba's supposedly being dead. However, he felt that if Seto wanted the people to know he would have told them by now. Though he decided to make a mental note to ask him about this. He decided instead to change the subject. "So, was there something you needed?"

"What? Oh yes, of course. Where's my head? Come in, I have something I want you to see."

They followed him into the store and towards the back.

"Now wait here a moment." Yuranzo said and came back a moment later with a covered statue. "Well here we are."

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Well this is a special statue that Master Yami order months ago. However, when the shipment came in the statue was broken. I felt terrible knowing he wanted that for the king's birthday. Well I found him something else, he liked just a well but I always felt guilty over that."

"Why you didn't break it did you?"

"No, No, it was broke during shipment. So, I took the liberty of contacting the artist and told him everything that happened. Plus what it was for. I told him of the relationship between the king and Master Yami and their love for things like this, then he agreed to make this one special."

"So why haven't you given it to him?" Ryo asked.

"Well it only just arrived a few days ago. The artist took so long because he wanted it to be absolutely perfect. I want you to take them. Master Yami never knew I ordered the new ones."

Mokuba looked up at Ryo. "C-Can we?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please, I insist. I want to do this."

"Why not just give it to you himself?"

"I can't do that. It would be inappropriate to give something like that as a gift to either the king or Master Yami. I wouldn't feel right about it. Please I'd love for the little one to give it to him."

Ryo was still a little iffy about it. But one look at Mokuba's face made him cave. "Alright, pack it up and we'll pick it up on the way home."

Yuranzo smiled. "Of course. No problem."

"Come on kiddo, maybe you can help me pick some things out for Bakura for Christmas."

"W-will you help m-me pick something out too? F-for Uncle Bakura and Varon?"

Ryo smiled. "Sure thing kiddo, lets go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Maura thought she'd found the perfect thing for her sisters, she spotted something else.

"Hey, I know I can get this for Diana, this for Ren, this for Jasmine and this one for Nydia! Its perfect! Now I still have to see about something for Seto, Yami and Mokuba. I thought I'd find something by now!" Maura then decided to ask for help. She walked over to Joey.

Joey looked up. "Hey, are you done?"

"No, I was hoping maybe you could help me find the perfect gifts for Seto, Yami and Mokuba."

"Well, I don't know kid."

"I overheard Ryo say you had a sister. Have you gotten her anything yet?"

At that, Joey looked panicked. "No, I almost forgot about that! She'll kill me if I don't get her something decent this year!"

"Perfect, if you help me find something good for my brothers. I promise to help you find the perfect thing for your sister."

"Really? Aw man, I could use the help. She practically kills me every year cause she hates what I pick out!"

"Then it's a deal? You help me, I'll help you; there are also a couple of maids at our castle and my old one I'd like to get gifts for. Once that's done, I promise you your sister will love her present."

Joey thought for a moment. As hard as it was for him to admit, if he didn't have her help Serenity would kill him for sure! "Okay, kid. You've got yourself a deal!"

So, Joey and Maura set off to find the perfect gifts.


	8. Chapter 192

Maura and Joey were looking around and Maura soon discovered why Serenity always hated her gifts.

"Joey tell me you did not get that for Serenity."

"What's wrong with it? It's a nice dress."

"Nice style yes. But if she were to get you an orange shirt would you wear it?"

"Well she likes orange."

"Does she wear it?"

"Actually she told me she tried it on and it accidentally caught on fire."

'This guys brain dead! No wonder she hates what he picks out. He'd been better off just giving her the money and staying out of it. Accidental my foot, more like accidentally on purpose; I wanted to do that with that ugly big bright as the sun yellow dress that my stepmother gave me and papa made me wear it! I felt like that thing would swallow me whole it was so big and fluffy! I was able to finally able to get out of wearing it by putting one small tear in it. It wasn't very big but big enough that my stepmother threw a fit over it. I didn't have to wear it anymore.'

Joey picked up some earrings. "What about these?"

"Does she like big earrings like that?"

"Well I've gotten them for her before."

"That alone should give you a clue. If you're going to get some get these little small ones."

"But they're so small."

"Well I've never been allowed to wear anything other than studs." Then she walked over and picked up a porcelain doll. "What about this?"

"That looks awful expensive."

"Do you want to be a cheapskate?"

Joey walked over and picked up a doll that was said to be an antique but didn't look in the best of shapes. "What about this?"

"You do that. Have Serenity call me afterwards."

Joey frowned. "Why?"

"I'll help her bury you."

Joey knew that she was probably right.

"Why is it she hasn't before?"

"Well her eyes sights always been bad. Well till recently when Yugi healed her."

"I see. Well with perfect sight now do you really want to disappoint her?"

Joey sighed "Are you sure she's going to like it?"

"My mother had one that had been in our family for generations."

"Where is it now?"

"Probably destroyed."

"Why would you think that?"

"My stepmother hated anything to do with my mother. I haven't seen it in years. So, are we going with the doll?

Joey really hadn't planned to spend so much but agreed to get the doll. Then they were off to see if they could find anything else. Joey had a feeling he'd be broke before the day was through or be in hock up to his eyes!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Maura continually tried to figure out how brain dead Joey really was Yami walking through an unused part of the castle. He'd had a strange sense of someone in or near the castle all day.

"Greetings Yami."

Yami turned around to see who would be so formal with him. He was surprised at who he saw. "Koi?"

The man bowed. "Koi, the Master of Shadows at your service."

"What are you doing here? Dartz hasn't returned has he?"

"No, no he won't have the power to return here for centuries."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to visit and offer help."

Yami was confused. "Help with what?"

"Well I remember your telling me about your little brother."

"I'm sorry Mokuba's not in the castle right now. I'd love for you to meet him though."

"Yes, that's where I can be of help."

"Why is something wrong?"

"Yes, the young man he was with, he has a strong bond with him."

"Ryo, yes I know." Yami said a little sad.

"That's how I can help you, by eliminating him!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Why not? His bond with him is stronger than yours. With him out of the way your bond could grow."

"No."

"What? You just let this man take him away from you?"

"He already did once."

"Then how can you let him live!"

"He also brought him back and made us learn what the boy means to us. Whether or not Ryo leaves again we wont stop Mokuba from going with him. The best we can do is hope that he won't, that our love for him will be enough to make him want to stay. Killing Ryo will not bring him closer to us; it will only drive him away. I appreciate the offer Koi, but you don't understand Mokuba. I do."

"I see, I apologize then, I was wanting to help."

"I appreciate the offer of help. But helping to run this castle takes up a lot more time than I'd like. It takes time away from us spending more time with him. Ryo has the time we don't. As much as I hate the fact, that he has a stronger hold over the kid, in a way it for the best. The kid gets the love and attention he needs and deserves."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Yami as Koi continued to talk Riva hadn't seen or heard from Brenne or Wolfgang in days, she'd heard they had plans but hadn't heard of success or failure; since there wasn't anything in the papers about a couple of dead kids or even one and no activity from the castle that would show a heightened since of danger.

She went to their home, which was an old abandoned caboose. She started to bang on the door. After a few minutes, she tried the door and it opened. She found them passed out and soon discovered the reason for it. "Opium, it figures. I knew they were druggies. They're just lucky it was me that found them rather that Ita and Malka. They wouldn't be so kind. They probably would kill them on the spot. You're just lucky they're out of town on that job for a few more weeks!"

The more she thought about them just passed out not doing their job irritated her! "Wake up now!" Riva said shaking Brenne violently.

"What?" Brenne questioned looking around. Then looked up at Riva and smiled. "Oh hey, Riva. What are you doing here so early?"

"Early! Its 4 o'clock in the afternoon! What happened to your great plans of killing those brats?"

"W-we'll do it when before they leave the fair."

Riva wasn't so sure she'd asked around and though people remembered them, no one had seen them since either Sunday or Monday no one could agree on which.

"Really and what day is this?"

"Saturday? No wait it's Sunday, I think."

"It's Wednesday!"

Brenne smiled. "No, It can't be we only smoked a little didn't we Wolfgang?"

Wolfgang didn't move.

"You sure he's not dead?" Riva asked.

"No, he's just a sound sleeper." Brenne said and he grunted as she pounded his chest.

"Well at least he's alive. You know how dangerous that stuff is!"

At that Brenne smiled, "Sex is even more dangerous don't you know anything?"

Riva was even more furious at that. "Fine! You want to kill yourselves be my guest!" She said and stormed out.

"What does she know?" Brenne questioned before kissing Wolfgang and laying back down and going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 193

After a long day Ryo and the others who'd met up and ate lunch and walked around more together soon decided it was time to headed home.

"So, um what do we do with this crate?" Joey asked.

"There's a small room I saw we could put it in." Ryo said.

"What's in it anyway?" Maura asked.

"A s-statue for Yami."

"Wow I can't wait to see it!" Maura said.

Ryo and Joey took the crate with Mokuba's statue and place in a small spare room.

"W-why are we putting it in here, big brother?"

"Well it'd be to hard on us to carry it up stairs. Why he put it in such a large crate is beyond me. It wasn't that big of a statue."

"Yeah, well from the looks of this here box I'd say it was huge." Joey said.

"I know but I'm telling you it wasn't that big."

"How am I suppose to g-give it to Yami?"

Ryo bit his lip. "I'll see about helping you with it tomorrow. Now go on upstairs I'm sure it's close to supper."

"I can't wait till Christmas." Maura said.

As Mokuba looked between the three of them discussing it, he could only wish he was as excited. But to him it was more frightening than scary. How can you get that excited over something you don't ever remember being a part of; something that you were forbidden to be a part of. A small part of him was excited but he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Seto did explain a little. He had wanted to ask Ryo what you're supposed to do at Christmas. Maybe he'd go into more details than Seto did. But he chose not too. Mostly cause Maura was usually talking. He could tell she wasn't happy at the fact that he wasn't excited. He tried to be but it was hard. The way Seto had described it sounded like his birthday but everyone gets a present.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Koi and Yami were talking when suddenly Koi's ears perked up and he smiled. "He's here."

Yami blinked in surprise. "Who's here?"

"Your little one of course." Koi said then turned into a shadow and left.

Yami quickly realized what he was going to do. "No, Koi wait! Mokuba's not good with strangers!" Yami quickly ran after him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Koi however either didn't hear him or ignored him. He reappeared in front of Mokuba and Maura.

Mokuba quickly moved behind Maura.

"Who are you? How did you get here? What do want?" Maura demanded to know.

"My you're a feisty one aren't you?"

Maura didn't say anything just glared at him.

Koi reached out his hand towards Mokuba. "So, you must be Mokuba."

Maura however bit his hand. Koi pulled it back crying out just as Yami showed up.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"That brat bit me!"

"Well it was your own fault! That will teach you to try to touch my brother!"

"Koi I tried to warn you that Mokuba's shy and spooked easily by strangers."

"Yeah well you didn't warn me he had a vicious guard dog!"

At that Mokuba giggled. Maura however wasn't amused.

"Sorry, I didn't realize Maura was with him. But even so, you shouldn't have tried to talk to him without me." Yami said. Then he bent down. "Come here kiddo."

Mokuba didn't move from behind Maura and just looked between him and Koi.

Yami sighed realizing Mokuba was frightened. "It's okay kid, he's a friend of mine. Come here." As he held out his arms Mokuba still a little weary about Koi quickly ran into Yami's awaiting arms. Yami hugged him tight and rubbed his back. "It's all right kid, I've got you." Then he picked him up and looked at Maura. "Where have you guys been anyway? When you didn't show at lunch, we were told Ryo took you to town."

"Oh um, well…"

"Well what?" Yami asked having a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Maura gave a brief explanation on what happened between Ren and Nydia's cousin and Mokuba.

"Honestly big brother, I didn't know the doll was Mokuba's!"

"But you knew it came from his room right?" When she didn't answer and was staring at the ground he knew the answer but wanted her to say it. "Maura I asked you a question."

"Yes, they told me that they found it in his room."

"How would you have liked it if Mokuba's friends started to play with your dog toy and throw it around?" Yami asked.

At that Maura gulped she hadn't thought of it that way. That toy was precious to her. Not only was it one Yami gave to her it was also one of the first toys she'd ever owned. She had a couple when she was real little and her mother was alive. But her stepmother took away those. "I'm sorry, it wont happen again, I promise!"

"Fine, Mokuba."

"Yes, big brother."

"Let's try to keep this from Seto. It will only upset him and that's the last thing we need."

Mokuba nodded. "Okay big brother, I promise."


	10. Chapter 194

"Koi would you care to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure it wont be any trouble?"

"No, not at all. You're more than welcome. I insist, I'd like you to meet my brother anyway."

"Well in that case, I accept."

Yami smiled and set Mokuba down. "Good. Mokuba, Maura run upstairs get cleaned up and change clothes, then come down to the dinning hall."

Mokuba frowned. "W-why there? We n-never eat there?"

Yami looked at him, "You mean to tell me that you didn't eat Thanksgiving in there?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

Yami was annoyed now. "Well we will tonight as we have company and we will eat in there at Christmas. Now run along and get ready."

Mokuba nodded and he and Maura left.

"You don't have to eat some where special for my sake. I'm happy anywhere."

Yami shook his head. "Think nothing of it. The dinning hall is much better suited for company. If you'll wait here I'll have a butler show you where you can clean up and then show you to the dinning hall."

"All right, I'll wait here."

After getting a butler to show Koi where to go, Yami went to get Seto. He walked into his office and cleared his throat to get Seto's attention.

Seto looked up surprised. "Is something wrong?" he asked noticing the glare on his face.

"Yes, we have company for dinner."

"Is this good company or bad company? From the look on your face I'd say bad."

Yami shook his head. "No, actually, the guest is a friend of mine. He helped us in the battle against Pandora."

"Okay, then why are we so upset?"

"When I told the kids that we were going to eat in the dinning hall, Mokuba informed me that you didn't eat in there for Thanksgiving."

"So? Yami it was just the two of us. I didn't feel the need to burden the staff with fixing the room up for us to eat in there."

"Why not? We always ate in there? Did you ever think that maybe it might have made the time even more special for Mokuba?"

"The kid didn't care. He was so thrilled with getting to try turkey for the first time and a few other things that he didn't care where he was."

Yami glared. "You mean to tell me that after forcing the poor kid to slave away and wait on them and their guest hand and foot, she didn't even bother throwing the poor kid a few scrapes! Since they thought of him as nothing more than a dog, I'd have thought she'd at least give him some scrapes!"

"Well I would have so too, but not from what he's told me."

"I still don't understand why you didn't use the dinning hall? We always eat in there on special occasions, didn't you think the kids first Thanksgiving in a real home special enough?"

Seto stood up. "Of course I did! I didn't tell the staff to set it up in there, I forgot! I didn't remind them because I got to thinking that the size of the room and everything would probably frighten him, being just the two of us in such a huge room."

"I guess it might have, but the minute you sat down to eat, I'm sure he'd have relaxed and forgotten where he was. Maybe I should reprimand the staff. They know we always eat in there on major holidays."

"Why do that? It was my fault for forgetting to remind them."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have had to remind them. They knew it was a holiday and knew it was suppose to be set up in the small dinning hall. Where did you eat then?"

"Where we always do, in the dinning room. Look Yami, Mokuba didn't care where we ate. I wish you could have been here though. You should have seen the look on his face. It lit up so much and that was just a small bite. It reminds me of the day I brought him home and we fed him for the first time."

Yami smiled. "I remember, it reminded you a little of the sun. His face just lit up."

"Yeah, it was about like that."

"Well we'd better get ready." Yami said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Maura still felt guilty over what happened with Mokuba earlier, especially with having to tell Yami. She spotted Mokuba in the hall and walked up to him not knowing that Seto was coming up around the corner.

"Mokuba, um…I really am sorry about what happened. I really didn't know the doll was yours."

"I-it's okay."

Seto turned the corner, "What did you do?"

"I-its n-nothing big brother." Mokuba said.

Seto glared at them. "Mokuba tell me what happened."

"I p-promised Yami, I w-wouldn't."

Now Seto was fuming. "All right, go into dinner."

Mokuba was afraid his brother was mad at him but nodded and went into the dinning hall followed by Maura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto waited for Yami.

Yami was surprised to find Seto waiting for him. "Is something wrong, Seto?"

"Yes, I don't appreciate your telling Mokuba to keep secrets from me."

"What are talking about Seto?"

"Just as I was about to turn the corner your little girl was apologizing to Mokuba, saying something about his doll. When I questioned Mokuba he told me that you didn't want me to know."

"Oh, um well…"

"Well?"

"Well I knew it would only upset you, that's why I didn't want you to know."

"Tell me, what happened."

Yami didn't like it but told what happened.

"And you think that it was a good idea to keep this from me! I don't want you telling Mokuba to keep secrets from me!"

"This is why I didn't want you to know, it's upsetting you."

"It upsets me more that Mokuba's learning its okay to keep secrets."

"It was one time Seto. Besides, Maura knows what she did wrong. She wont let it happen again. She's not the only one whose ever screwed up Seto!"

"Fine, you'll have to look after the kids for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"You're not going to start dating again are you?"

"No, as much as I enjoyed my time with them, I think a part of it was to fill the loneliness I felt without you. I also enjoyed their company. No, I don't think I'm going to start dating again just yet. I have business to take care of tomorrow. You're always harping on me that I have to get something for that girl for Christmas. This meeting I have to go to will get that."

"Fine."

After dinner Yami invited Koi to stay the night and the next morning he was gone before breakfast.


	11. Chapter 195

The next morning Mokuba woke up and saw the time was 5:30 in the morning. But for some reason he couldn't get back to sleep. His back still stung a little; lately it seemed to be getting worse. He knew Seto would be mad that he hasn't told him. That was a reason why he liked it when Seto or Yami held him and rocked him. It just made everything okay. Then he heard a noise. He turned and looked at the window and smiled seeing a dove sitting in the window.

"Zariah!" Mokuba said excited. He threw off his covers and quickly got dressed. Then he ran downstairs forgetting his coat and ran out to the garden where the bird was sitting on the maze. He watched it fly away and briefly looked back knowing he might get into trouble but he really wanted to see Zariah again. So he took off into the maze. Honda was supposed to be on guard duty but slept in then decided against going. Mokuba followed the bird till he spotted Zariah sitting on a log.

"Zariah!" Mokuba called and ran over to her and hugged her.

She was slightly taken back by this, but hugged back. "Hey sweetie. Sit down."

Mokuba sat down on the log next to her. "P-please s-say I'll see you again."

Zariah stroked his hair. "You'd like that wouldn't you little one?"

Mokuba nodded and then lowered his head. "I k-know y-you s-said you only go to p-people who need you but…"

"But even though you no longer need me, you'd still like to see me sometimes right?"

Mokuba nodded.

"All right, I promise to try to come by every so often to check on you."

"T-thank you."

"Any time, now as you know I usually bring you food to our meetings and special treats on holidays. But seeing as your new family feeds you anytime you want I decided to go with something different this year." Zariah said and handed him a box.

"C-can I open it now?" Mokuba asked excited to see what she got him.

Zariah laughed. "Of course you can. I know Christmas is tomorrow but I want you to open it now."

Mokuba quickly opened it to find a long flowing cloak. He quickly put it on and it went right to the floor.

"Now little one." Zariah started tying the string. "This cloak is special. First it grows with you. The taller you get the longer it gets. Its also special because if you're in danger. Wrap it around you or put the hood on and call to me and I will be there."

"W-wow t-thanks, Zariah!"

"I'm happy you like it. It will also help to keep you warm." Zariah said pulling the cloak tight. "Doesn't your new family give you any warm clothes or coats?"

"Y-yeah, Seto even bought m-me more n-not long ago. But I w-was in a hurry to see you and f-forgot to g-get another s-sweater or g-get m-my coat."

"I see, well I was worried for a moment they weren't taking care of you."

Mokuba shook his head. "N-no, they l-love me v-very much! S-Seto and Yami always m-make sure I'm happy and f-fed. T-they even comfort m-me during t-treatments and w-when I have n-nightmares."

"Treatments?" Zariah questioned.

Mokuba sighed and sat down. "S-Seto, Y-Yami and R-Ryo don't like the marks m-my stepmother and Noah made on my back. They have stuff they call s-salve and it's suppose to s-someday make all the marks disappear. It hurts l-like f-fire."

"Here." Zariah said putting a small leather band around his wrist. "This is similar to the last one I gave you before you outgrew it. I meant to give you a new different one but the last one I did Noah cut it off. Now this one may be small but it like the last one it will help to curve the pain some. If you remember this has a special mixture of herbs and just a hint of magic to help to dull the pain so it wont be so bad afterwards."

Saying it was magic related got Mokuba to thinking. "B-but w-will it hurt the s-spell Yugi put on my necklace?"

Zariah looked at them. "Their cute and I do sense the magic it is very strong and very powerful. But no, my magic is nowhere near this strength. Besides, mine concentrates only on the releasing the healing properties of the bracelet. I sense this one concerns your safety. I promise they wont bother each other. Now, you know the rules. With your new family I know there will be more questions. So, just stick with the facts. I'm an old friend, who looks out for you. That's all they need to know."

"W-what about your name?"

"Yes, if you wish to tell them my name you may."

Mokuba then started telling Zariah everything that has happened to him since she last saw him. This time in more detail than he did at the fair. At the fair he didn't have a lot of time and just kept it as short and as simple as possible. Now he could go into as little or as much detail as he wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami always the first to wake up got up and knew Seto hated it when he woke him earlier that 7:30. Yami knew he'd prefer it to be later than that but didn't always get his way. It was 6:30 the time he normally got up. He walked out and stretched and then noticed Mokuba's door was open. He thought it was strange but then shrugged it off, thinking the kid went to Seto to sleep with him.

Breakfast came and Seto walked in and found it strange that Mokuba wasn't there. He too noticed the kids door open, but then so was Maura's. So, he thought nothing of it. He walked in and sat down.

"Yami, have you seen Mokuba this morning?"

Yami was a little startled by that. "You mean he wasn't with you?"

"No, why?"

"I got up at 6:30 and his door was open. I didn't bother to look for him because I thought he was with you at the time."

"No, I haven't seen him since last night."

"Maura have you seen Mokuba at all this morning?" Yami asked.

"No, I haven't. I did look in the playroom and in the garden for him and his coat was still in the closet when I got mine but I haven't seen him."

Panic raced through Seto and Yami fearing something happened to him. They got up and organized a search party.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was so happy to finally be able to tell someone he loved and trusted with all his heart everything and had lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was. It felt good to tell and have no fear of them being hurt or mad, someone who also wouldn't have reservations in telling him something if he had a question.

Though Zariah didn't like going into more detail than Ryo did she knew the child had the right to know as much as possible. Especially if Noah, and she was sure from what she'd heard, might try again, he would have a better understanding of what was going on.

Mokuba didn't like what he'd heard but was happy that someone didn't treat him like a baby and told him what he wanted to know. Zariah though she understood their hesitation in not wanting to give the child a lot of detail, she happened to disagree with half-truths. Normally if he or someone else asked, yes she would only tell the basics. However after all Noah put Mokuba through, she felt he had every right to know anything and everything he wanted to know. Even if he didn't understand he, in her opinion, was entitled to know it all!


	12. Chapter 196

5-25-06 I appreciate you guys being so sweet as to keep reviewing. Would you do me a favor and when you get time read my other story? There's only 2 so it's not hard. I keep them seperate for a number of reasons but mostly cause this is my story alone and the other not. I write she rewrites it to make it better. See user name Kagome Mokuba. Thanks and keep reviewing here. Remember each review means a new chapter.

* * *

As Mokuba and Zariah were talking they heard someone calling for Mokuba.

Mokuba immediately stood up and looked up and realized the sun was up. Then he looked to Zariah and asked, "W-what time is it?"

Zariah looked at her watch. "Oh, my its 8:30. I had no idea it was this late."

"I'm l-late for b-breakfast!"

"Well then you'd better scoot, before you get into more trouble."

"P-promise I'll s-see you again."

Zariah smiled and swatted his side. "Yes, now go on."

Mokuba giggle and took off. He spotted several guards. Some looked annoyed at having to be out there and others were just kind of standing around talking; he moved around careful to avoid them, when he spotted Bakura standing there looking very upset.

He walked over to him. "Hi, Uncle B-Bakura."

Bakura looked down as Mokuba ducked his head at the angry look. He then motioned for another guard to sound the all-clear return to base signal. "Where have you been, kid? The king and Master Yami are going mad with worry."

"S-sorry. An old f-friend s-sent me a m-me a message to met her."

"Didn't the maze guard stop you?" Bakura asked knowing it was the only way the kid could have gotten out of the castle unseen.

Mokuba shook his head no. "I d-didn't see one."

Bakura was now in a rage. He knew the king would have his hide when he found this out. "I'm going to have it out with the knights. Come on let's go."

Mokuba simply nodded and followed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They walked into the castle and Mokuba suddenly squeaked in surprise when he was grabbed up.

"I was told you disappeared I was worried about you." Ryo said.

"Put the kid down, Ryo. The king and Master Yami are already about to have a cow. I need to get this kid to them then have it out with the knights."

"I can take him." Ryo said.

"Fine, tell the king and Master Yami I'll be around if they need me for something."

Ryo nodded and put Mokuba down and took his hand and led him inside. "That's a nice cloak, kiddo. Where'd you get it?"

"A f-friend gave it to me. T-that's w-where I w-was. I w-was with her. W-we were talking and I l-lost track of time."

Just then they heard, "Mokuba!"

They looked up in time to see Seto and Yami come running into the room, with Maura walking behind them. Seto scooped the boy up into his arms and hugged him tight with Yami also hugging him.

"Where have you been?" Seto asked.

"We've been so worried!" Yami said.

"S-sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to b-be gone s-so long. I l-lost t-track of time."

Seto finally set him down getting on his knees to be eye level with him and so he could keep hold of him. "Where were you? Maura said your coat was in the closet. What happened?"

"I'm s-sorry, Seto. I w-was in a hurry and I f-forgot it."

"Mokuba I was up at 6:30 this morning. Seto said you weren't with him. Where were you, when did you leave and how did you get there?"

"Don't forget his beautiful cloak." Maura said.

Seto looked just now noticing it, now that he'd calmed down. "That is a nice cloak kiddo. Where did you get it?"

"A f-friend gave it to me. I h-heard a noise at my window. I saw that s-she s-sent a dove to tell me she was waiting for me. I woke up at 5:30 and saw it and I l-left so f-fast I f-forgot m-my coat. She d-did scold me for not getting it. I w-was talking to her and I l-lost track of time. I r-really am s-sorry big brother! I m-meant to be home b-before breakfast."

"Mokuba didn't the guard on duty in the maze stop you or say anything to you?" Yami asked.

"I d-didn't see one. I d-didn't see anyone."

"Bakura told me that he was going to have it out with the knights." Ryo said.

"Well at least he's dealing with the situation." Seto said.

"Mokuba who is this friend of yours to be able to afford such and expensive gift and send bird messengers?" Yami asked.

"S-she's an old f-friend. I t-trust her without f-fear."

Ryo was confused. "I thought I was your only friend."

Mokuba shook his head. "N-no just m-my best friend." Mokuba said hugging him. "Z-Zariah t-told me that she has l-lots of other kids like m-me t-that are f-from bad homes. S-she v-visits and helps us as m-much as s-she can. S-she use to bring me food and candy or something on holidays." Suddenly he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong kid?" Ryo asked.

"I w-wasn't suppose to t-tell that. S-she doesn't w-want anyone to know what she does."

Yami frowned. "Why not? Seems to me she's doing a good thing. Befriending those that have no friends."

"D-don't know that's just w-what she tells me."

"How is it I've never seen her before?" Ryo asked.

"S-she t-travels a lot I d-don't see her but a f-few times a year. I always l-looked forward to when she came. S-she'd always b-bring m-me l-lots of f-food!"

"If that's the case then how did she find you here? And why the cloak?" Seto asked.

"S-she said she w-was worried about me when she returned and couldn't f-find me. I s-saw her at the fair."

'The woman Mokuba was talking to. It must have been her.' Seto thought.

"But why the cloak?" Yami asked.

"S-she said she wanted to give me s-something d-different t-this year. I t-told her a-about how w-well you and Seto t-take care of me and l-love me. S-she said that since you want to feed me, that she wanted to give me s-something d-different and s-special."

"I see. Well next time leave us a message, kiddo. We were going crazy, thinking something happened to you!" Seto said.

"I p-promise, I'll t-tell someone if it happens again."

Yami got to thinking about that. "Mokuba when Seto said leave a message he didn't mean you had to necessarily tell some one. Just leave a note."

At that Mokuba looked away and just nodded.

Seto lifted the kid's chin. "Your spelling will improve in time kid. I know you're in a hurry to get caught up, but it takes time. You're still learning. I know you will make it. You're very bright. You can't think of yourself and Maura as the same. You may be about the same age but she has had a tutor all her life. You've only just begun."

Maura crossed her arms furious now, not only at Mokuba's old family but at Yami as well. 'So, that's what Yami didn't want me to know! He didn't want me to know that the jerks who raised Mokuba not only treated him like dirt but refused to let him have fun or go to school or do anything at all! What makes him think I wouldn't understand what its like to be treated like dirt! Okay so at least I was well cared for, where as he wasn't. To my stepmother I was a prized show dog. She made sure I was well feed and groomed so she could show me off. But that was the extent of her care for me! But that does explain a lot. So, he's upset cause I've been to school and he hasn't. All he had to do was ask. I'd do what I could do help him.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Bakura was about to have it out with the knights. Though Seto wasn't on his case about it yet. He knew that even though Mokuba was only out with a friend and returned and wasn't running away or in any real danger. Bakura knew that Seto would jump his case over the fact that Mokuba had even gotten out of the castle without permission or being noticed.


	13. Chapter 197

"Has anyone seen Honda?" Bakura asked.

All the knights look at each other and kind of shook their heads.

"Fine, Connor, Egan. Find Honda and drag his ass down here! I want to see him now!" Bakura ordered.

Sensing Bakura in a bad mood and not wanting a reprimand they quickly nod and took off. They found him just coming out of his room.

"Honda, Bakura wants to see you." Eagan said.

"Now!" Connor said.

"Yeah, well he can wait. I'm late for duty."

"Sorry, but after what's happened you'll be lucky to get out with your knighthood still intact." Connor said.

"Knighthood, maybe. But Bakura's about to blow his stack, no way he wont come out of this without an official reprimand."

"Why, what happened, now?"

"Master Mokuba went missing for a few hours. Word hasn't come down yet as to whether or not the king knows the kid got out threw the maze or not. But odds are he does but hasn't said anything yet."

"That brat again! I am not taking an official reprimand because of that kid again! Life was simpler before that brat moved in! Since he moved in all he's done is cause trouble!" Honda said.

"Hey, if you want to be suicidal enough to go to the king and tell him you think he should send his kid away, then be my guest." Connor said.

"Come on, don't tell me you guys don't agree with me."

"So, what are you just going to waltz up to the king and say, 'Hey there Seto. Listen about your kid. We all hate him! He's a troublemaker. Has been from day one. So, would you mind sending him back to the hell hole you pulled him out of?'" Egan asked.

"Well not exactly like that. The king would skin me alive if I used his first name!"

"Right. Well you go and do that and we'll right there with you..." Connor said.

"Really? Man thanks a lot! I'll go talk to the king now!" Honda said walking off.

Egan walked over to Connor. "Connor, are you mad! We'll both lose our jobs! After the years of hell we went through to get to be knights! We nearly didn't make it and now you're saying we should commit both occupational and physical suicide by backing Honda!"

"The idiot didn't let me finish what I was going to say." Conner said.

"And that is what, that we'd have his back by standing beside him." Egan said.

"No, we'll have his back, by being right there with him…in spirit that is. I have no intention of incurring the king's wrath by telling him to get rid of Master Mokuba. I may not have any love for that kid. But hey he makes the king happy and keeps him out of our hair and off our backs on something's." Conner said.

"Yeah when that kid disappeared, the king was on the warpath." Egan said.

"Not to mention the long hot boring searches for the king's brother we had to conduct before they were stopped." Conner said.

"Yeah, with the kid here the king hasn't done anymore surprise searches of our barracks to see what we're doing." Egan said.

"Yeah, or just to be sure we're keeping the place clean or doing our jobs properly. That kid has some uses. But you know, maybe we should stop Honda. If he incurs the kings wrath with that, we will be the ones to suffer in the end." Conner said.

Eagan gasped. "You're right! We can't let him near the king! Especially today! With it being Christmas Eve it would really put the king in a foul mood and that's the last thing we need right now!"

Connor nodded and they ran and not only caught up with Honda but started to drag him back to Bakura. They refused to even talk to him or answer his questions as to why they were doing this or where they were taking him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They threw him down in front of Bakura.

"We found him just coming out of his room." Egan said.

"Not to mention he said he wanted to tell the king that he should send Master Mokuba back to where he came from." Conner said.

All the knights gasped not believing he was actually going to have the nerve to tell the king such a thing.

"So, suicidal are we?" Bakura asked.

"Look, before that brat moved in our lives were less stressful! We didn't have to worry about whether or not there was a guard in the maze or assassins at every turn!" Honda said.

"Well like it or not that kid is here to stay!" Bakura said.

"Look, it isn't my fault that little brat keeps getting out!"

"Really? Well according to this schedule you swapped with TJ. You'd take over the last hour of his shift at 5 this morning and he'd would return at 5 tonight and do your last hour." Bakura said looking over the schedule.

"Yeah, he said he has relatives that are coming in early and he wanted to spend time with them." Honda said.

"Which means if the king decides to punish someone then you will be it! If you wish to tell him you don't want Mokuba around then go right ahead." Bakura said. Then looked around. "Anyone here going to join Honda and stand next to him and tell the king you don't want Mokuba here?"

Honda stood up and looked around. "Come on guys, who's with me?"

Everyone looked away.

"Sorry, pal. Not me. I like Mokuba. Besides I want to become a knight! I'm not about to risk it." Joey said.

"Joey's right. We all like our jobs!" JD said.

"Not to mention some of us have a wife and kids to support!" Sands said.

"Yes, so you go right ahead and lose your job, the same way you lost your job as head knight to me." Bakura said.

Honda couldn't believe that no one was planning to back him up! "Come on, you guys! I know the king has a temper but…"

"But what?" Eagan asked. "Just waltz up to the king and announce you wish to remain a part of his army, a knight and wish to remain in this kingdom and this castle but you don't want him to be happy with his kid."

"You do that; we'll be sure to throw you a nice big farewell party afterward." Connor said.

"How many of you agree that that brat should be thrown out of here?" Honda asked.

The guards all kind of shrugged their shoulders. They didn't really care one way or another. Sure there were days like today they wanted to kill Mokuba. But for the most part the kid didn't bother them. They all saw a clear change in Seto and Yami after he came. Plus they couldn't deny that even though they hadn't been allowed to kill the turkey at Thanksgiving they did get a big feast, bigger and better than any year before. Now they had an idea that they may get the same thing if they keep on the king's good side.

"Sorry Honda. You're on your own. We like our jobs and the longer we stay on the king's good side the better we have it." JD said.

"Well Honda what will it be? Take an official reprimand or confront the king and tell him all of this?" Bakura asked.

Now that Honda thought about it, he didn't like either choice. He'd seen what Seto did with the big five. Though he hadn't done anything to warrant jail time. There was that possibility. Then again he could end up like Otogi or worse yet Haga. A drunken bum living where ever he can or with whomever he can. "Fine, I'll take the rip."

"Good. The first person to say anything to anyone about the conversations we've had here today will find their selves on full active duty in the maze! Do I make myself clear?" Bakura asked.

Not wanting a reprimand their selves they all nodded saying yes, sir.

"Good. Now all knights and some of the guards until further notice will take a regular shift in the maze. Honda you will alternate your full duty status at every post!"

"What about me? Do I get off full maze duty?" Joey asked.

"The kings in a good mood knowing Mokuba's safe. He assigned that, so you need to talk to him to get it off." Bakura told him.

"Thanks for nothin." Joey said not believing that Seto would let him off.


	14. Chapter 198

At the same time Mokuba still felt guilty about forgetting the time.

"I r-really am s-sorry, big brother. I r-really meant to be home sooner."

"It's all right. As long as your safe and sound that's all we care about." Seto said.

"Its all right that you have friends Mokuba. We want you to." Yami said.

"Now, after breakfast I'm going into town. I have a meeting. I need you to be good and listen to Yami." Seto said.

"Okay, big brother, I p-promise."

"I thought your appointment was at noon." Yami said.

"It is why?"

Yami glared at him. "Maura you go on back to the breakfast table, Mokuba get cleaned up and go on in to breakfast. Seto and I will be there shortly."

"I c-can keep my c-cloak can't I big brother?"

Yami smiled and leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Of course you can, kiddo. It was a present from a friend; we wouldn't want to take that away from you. Now run along, you too Maura."

"Okay big brother." Maura said as she and Mokuba left.

"Well I best be going too." Ryo said leaving.

"Why do let her call you that?" Seto asked standing up.

"I told her she could. She asked if she could call you that too."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her she'd have to ask you. She only wants to feel like a part of the family Seto. I think you'd make both kids happy if you accepted her."

"I'll think it over. Now what did you want to discuss?"

"If your appointments not till noon why are you going so early?"

"That's the time I told her I'd met her. But she may show sooner, depending on her traveling time. If she's not there I thought I'd do a little more shopping."

"Seto you're not thinking of buying more presents for Mokuba are you?"

"Maybe."

"Seto, the kid will be here all day as it is we got him so much. What are you planning to do spoil him rotten or what?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

Yami blinked "Excuse me?"

"Yami when I first held that kid in my arms feeling him snuggle up wanting the kind of love and affection he's never known and craving more of it. All I thought of was how by the time we got through with him he'd be so spoiled rotten that he'd have an even bigger ego than Noah's!"

"You didn't actually tell him this did you?"

"What do I look like an idiot? Of course not, the kid probably wouldn't understand what I mean and I'm not sure how I'd explain it if he did ask. Now you tell me that you haven't felt like spoiling him with not just love but toys. Why else would you bring him a toy when you brought Maura here."

"I wanted to make up with him over not coming home. Plus I felt that if he saw Maura with a new toy he'd want one."

"No, you didn't. You know as well as I do the kids still slightly afraid of toys. There's no way he would be jealous with all the toys we've already told him he could have. You did it because you want to spoil him too. I know in all your child-raising books they'd probably say we're wrong. But I want him to be at least a touch spoiled. Especially at Christmas and his birthday."

As much as Yami wanted to argue with him he couldn't. Seto was right. That was part of the reason he brought the toy home. He wanted a gift for the kid. "Fine, but I thought you promised not to see your girlfriends again."

"I'm not. I didn't lie to you. I'm not meeting either one."

"Then who are you going to see?"

"That's my business. But I will tell you it concerns your little girl. I'm getting her Christmas present from her, then inviting her back here as another present surprise."

"Who is this person?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out big brother."

Yami didn't like it when Seto did this. But when he wanted to be Seto could be stubborn. He could if he tried hard enough get him to tell. But he decided it wasn't worth taking the time at the moment. "Well if you have time, I'd like you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I'd like you to talk to you martial arts instructor to take on Maura." Then he lowed his voice some and turned away and said. "Mokuba too, if he will."

Yami was half hoping yes and no on whether or not Seto caught it.

"Forget it!"

"Why not? Maura was taking judo before her father died. I haven't found anyone who teaches judo. I'm sure she'd like martial arts just as well as she did judo."

"I don't care about your little girl. If you want me to ask that's fine, you can take her or arrange a ride, it doesn't matter to me. I'm not sure if sensei will take her on but I will ask."

"Then what did you say no for?"

"I wasn't saying no to her, I was saying no to Mokuba going!"

"Why? Seto isn't that the reason you go? So you don't always have to have your guard around you. To give you confidence when you're around people like Noah. I think it would help Mokuba. Besides it would thrill Mokuba to spend more time with you and give him confidence in himself to be able to do something like that. I think it would help him greatly. I don't want him to end up like my vision."

"Why what was wrong?"

"He and Bakura were sparing. But they were doing it in secret. They didn't want you to know."

"I'd kill Bakura if he did! Mokuba's too little for that. It'd probably scare him!"

"No, Seto, you don't understand Mokuba was 15 in my visions."

"Oh, well then someone was defiantly messing with your visions. At that age if Mokuba were to come and ask me if he could learn to spar with a sword. I can't say I'd like it, but if that's what he wanted to do and with someone as skilled as Bakura, I'd allow it."

Yami was surprised. "You would?"

"I'd watch it the first few times, but after that if he wanted to continue and if everything was going okay then yeah, I'd allow it."

"Well we'd better get to breakfast before the kids start to worry."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba had walked into the dinning room for breakfast without his cloak and sat down.

"Where's your cloak?" Maura asked.

"I l-laid it on m-my bed. I d-didn't want it to get dirty."

"I wish I had one, it's so pretty."

"M-Maura, d-do you think Seto and Yami are m-mad at me?"

"What? No, of course not. They were just scared something happened to you. Trust me if they were mad, I think you'd know it. They were just worried."

After breakfast Seto headed off into town.


	15. Chapter 199

After Seto left Yami was still reading his paper and Maura her half of the comics.

Mokuba was scared to even to venture to ask, if he could go out again. But he really wanted to see if Zariah was still around so he could ask her something. "B-big brother?"

Yami looked up. "What is it, kiddo?"

"I'm r-really s-sorry about e-earlier. B-but c-can I go see if Zariah, is still a-around?"

"I don't, Mokuba. It could be dangerous. How about I go with you?"

"S-she won't show up if y-you come."

"I see."

"He came back on his own, big brother. I'm sure he'll be okay." Maura said.

"All right." Yami said reaching into his pocket. "Here, don't lose this. Now you can borrow my pocket watch to keep up with the time. I don't want you out there for more than an hour."

Mokuba smiled, "Okay big brother, I promise!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba got his jacket and his cloak and ran to see if Zariah was still there. He ran through the maze passing behind a very upset Honda, who was still fuming over his reprimand!

Honda wasn't paying attention so Mokuba was able to easily get to the woods without being seen. He quickly ran to the last place he saw Zariah and found her still sitting on the log. She was reading a book.

Mokuba walked up to her, "Hi, Zariah."

Zariah looked up surprised, then smiled. "Hey, sweetie. I hope you didn't get into trouble."

Mokuba shook his head. "T-they just hugged me tightly. T-they s-said they w-were just worried, s-something happened. They w-weren't mad at me at all."

Zariah just smiled, she still couldn't believe the little one went from an abusive unloved home, to a loving caring home. She wished all her charges were as lucky as he was. "So, why did you return?"

"I w-wanted to see if m-maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"M-maybe you'd make a c-cloak for Maura."

"Maura, that's your new sister right?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Well I don't have one finished but I have it started. I happen to have a spare. Now you know how to sew right?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Good, now all you need to do is finish it. If you ask around, I'm sure there's a sewing machine in that castle somewhere. Then all you'd have to do is fix it to your liking."

Mokuba was extremely happy over that. "R-really, I-its okay?"

Zariah smiled brighter, "Yes, of course it is. I guess I had a feeling you might ask."

Mokuba smiled even brighter and hugged her tight. "T-thank you!"

Zariah hugged back slightly surprised.

"C-can you m-make it like mine? S-so that it w-will g-grow with her too?"

"If you'd like me too I can."

"W-will you p-please?"

"Of course." Zariah said. Then silently chanted and the material began to glow. "There you are, all done."

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you run along and get inside where it's warm."

"Okay, t-thanks again!" Mokuba said taking off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba made his way back to the maze and ran into Honda.

Honda glared at him. "What are doing out here kid? Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day? Why are you out of the castle? Do the king and Master Yami know you're out here?"

"Y-Yami s-said I c-could."

Honda still fuming grabbed the kids arm not entirely sure he was telling the truth and dragged him inside. They walked in and Honda spotted Isis. Isis had been in the room when Mokuba asked Yami for permission.

"Isis, where's the king?"

"He's not here. He went into town."

"Fine, what about Master Yami?"

"I'm not sure, why what's wrong?"

Honda jerked Mokuba forward. "I found their brat wandering around outside again! I heard he ran off this morning."

Isis was mad she could clearly see he was not only hurting Mokuba but scaring him too. She pulled his arm away from Mokuba's. "Your scaring him and Master Yami gave him permission to go out for a while."

Honda grumbled. "Yeah, well keep that brat under wraps! I got one reprimand cause he got out I'm not taking another one!"

"Well if you got a reprimand then you obviously screwed up somewhere and deserved everything you got!" Isis said holding Mokuba close. "So, if I were you and you don't want worse happening when Master Yami finds out, then I'd suggest you get back to your post!"

Honda growled not liking this in the least. "Life was a lot better and easier for everyone before that brat got here!"

Mokuba whimpered, not knowing that the people in the castle hated him.

Isis hugged Mokuba tightly. "Unlike you, I like having him here!" Isis said much to Mokuba's surprise.

"How can you say that? You can't tell me your life is better with him around!"

"Well perhaps my jobs better than yours! I've seen how sad and lonely the king and Master Yami have been, how depressed they've been all these years. You and the other knights and guards sit on your fat asses and don't see things around you! Mai and I have seen and dealt with their depression! Some years it was really bad. But since this little one came, its like a veil of sadness has been lifted. This place goes from depressed to bright. You and the others may not want him here, but Mai and I do. I may not know everything that happened to him in his old home, but I know they didn't deserve him!"

"Sentimental woman."

"That's right! I may be sentimental but I want to keep him here!"

With that Honda grumbled and left.

"Isis?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Y-you r-really want me here?"

Isis smiled. "Yes, I do. Whether grouch there wants to admit it or not, you are very good for everyone here."

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I w-want to m-make this c-cloak f-for Maura." Mokuba said holding up a bag. "B-but I n-need a s-sewing m-machine."

"Oh, well would you like me to do it?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "N-no, I w-want to d-do it."

"If you want, I have one in my room you can use."

Mokuba smiled brightly. "T-thanks!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Isis had left Mokuba in her room to work. Lunch came and Yami was slightly worried about whether Mokuba got back all right.

"Isis, have you seen Mokuba? He was supposed to return within an hour this morning I meant to check on him but I got busy and it slipped my mind."

"Oh, he got back fine, I haven't seen him since then. He had a project he wanted to work on so I left him alone."

"Oh, well he's late for lunch, any idea where he is?"

"Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes, please."

Isis nodded and went to get Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was trying his best but he was having problems trying to fix the cloak up.

Isis walked in and over to him. "Hey, sweetie. How's it coming?"

"I-its n-not." Mokuba said and slumped in the chair.

"How about, after lunch I help you and you'll have it done in no time."

At that Mokuba brightened up. "R-really? Y-you'll help m-me!"

"Of course. Now run along to lunch and then come back and we'll finish it together."

Mokuba jumped up hugged her and raced off to lunch.

Isis shook her head. "No, those bastards that raised him don't deserve anything they had. They had him but couldn't see the adorable little kid they had. Its their loss and our gain!" Isis thought walking out of the room to see about helping with lunch.


	16. Chapter 200

6/3/06--Yes, there is at the moment only a part 6, but this could easily change in the future. It may go to 7 or more, at this point I can't predict wheather or not it will go any further than 6.You see I've been slacking off a little. I got into Gravitation and been caught up in reading those fanfics. I've been lazy and haven't been writing much. My Seto's Wish sequel which is making me very mad at no reviews, isn't finished yet. This story I don't really see an end in sight. If not for mediaminder reviewer,Jasmine's wanting me to include her own character Maura and her history I'd had plans to end it. Some have said they'd rather watch the story die than keep Maura, but Maura gives me someone else for Mokuba to have with him and sometimes she becomes important, other times not. At first I wasn't thinking of keeping her long,but now I like her and at least for the time being she's sticking around.

* * *

Seto went into town and when the person he was to meet wasn't there, he shopped around and bought more things for Mokuba and Yami. He even found one or two things for Maura. He knew Yami would yell at him if he only got her the one thing. After shopping for an hour and putting things in his buggy, he saw a royal carriage rolling up to the hotel. He quickly made his way over there.

After the driver helped her out of her carriage Seto approached. "Greetings, Princess Jasmine of Kamilah."

Jasmine looked up. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I apologize, I like to keep a low profile while I'm in town. I am King Kaiba of Draglor."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…."

"It's all right, perfectly understandable. We have only officially met once. Did you find anything that I asked for?"

Jasmine smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It's a doll. It belonged to our great-grandmother and has been in the family ever since."

"I appreciate your allowing me to give it to her."

"Not at all. I am just so happy to see my little sister happy. I'm so glad she's somewhere safe."

"Well you tell anyone this any I will deny it! But as much as I hate admitting it, your sister's been good for my little brother. Yami keeps trying to convince me even though she's a fierce protector I should just accept that she wont end up hurting him. Your sisters welcome to remain as long as she likes and doesn't hurt my brother! My little brother grew up in a hellhole and sometimes that makes him latch on to people who are nice to him easily. I don't want to see him hurt!"

"I can understand that. But what do you mean by protector?"

"It seems your stepmother hired someone to kill Maura."

"W-what? Maura's not hurt is she?" Jasmine asked concerned for her sister's safety.

"No, she was healed quickly. By protector I mean she's been protecting my brother from danger. There are people who use to work for me that want me off the throne and are willing to use my little brother by killing him to do it! They have attempted this more than once and your sister has fought back and protected him from danger. I was informed that a friend of Yami's was visiting and even though he meant no harm Maura defended Mokuba and fought against him. I was also told she took judo lessons."

"My father use to take judo lessons. But I never knew Maura did. Its strange I never knew my father allowed Maura to take lessons."

"All I can tell you is what I have been told. My brother wants me to see about getting her martial arts lessons. I did stop by my sensei's house and he wasn't home."

"I see, I had no idea my little sister could be so brave."

"I would like you to come and stay at the castle. I'm sure Maura would be very happy to see you."

"I don't know."

"Please I insist. I'm sure after what I've told you your worried about her. I'm sure you'll want to see her for yourself to be sure she's okay."

Jasmine thought about it. She couldn't deny that she wanted to see her that she was worried. "Very well I accept. However I'd like to wait till tomorrow if you don't mind to tell Maura."

"I don't mind at all, might I enquire why?"

"I've been on the road no stop since I left and I know Maura will be no stop talking about her new life and asking me questions. Plus, if its all right my sister Diana hopes to be here tomorrow with a surprise of her own for her."

"You are both more than welcome to stay. There's more than enough room. I shall have a maid on hand to help you with anything you may need."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

What Jasmine didn't tell Seto was she wanted to secretly see what her little sister's new life was like.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at the castle and Seto instructed some guards to take Jasmine's bags to a tower suite reserved for important guest.

Seto was showing her to her room when he spotted a maid. "Heather, I'd like you to meet Princess Jasmine of Kamilah."

"Greetings, princess." Heather said bowing.

"She will be staying here for a few days. I'd like you to be her personal maid during her stay."

"Thank you my king. Would you like me to use the new girl as well?"

Seto frowned, "New girl?"

"The one with the guard."

"Oh." Seto said finally clicking that she was referring to Asana.

"You have guards on your maids?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, um well…her brother has been causing problems. The guard was only temporary, a precaution to be sure that she didn't allow him in." Seto said trying his best to cover and hope she wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"Oh, I see."

"So, please rest up. Heather will bring you your dinner and anything else you need."

"Thank you King Kaiba."

"Kaiba, will be fine."

"Kaiba, very well. Would you like to see the doll?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Jasmine smiled. "No, not at all."

Once they got to the room Jasmine took a bag she was carrying and set it on the bed. Then she opened it and handed him a box.

"I hope you don't mind but I got her some presents of my own." Jasmine said.

"Of course not, she's your sister, you have every right to spoil her with gifts if you so chose."

"Thank you."

"No, I thank you. Good day to you too, my lady." Seto said with a bow.

"Good day to you too" Jasmine said with a bow of her head.

Seto left to allow her time to settle in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner Seto decided to show Yami what he got for Maura and the new things he got for Mokuba.

"Seto I thought we discussed getting more presents for Mokuba."

"I also told you I don't care. I want to spoil him as much as possible."

Yami just shook his head. He couldn't believe after their discussion over the fact that they'd already gotten more for Mokuba than they should have that Seto would go and get more. "So what is it you got Maura?"

"This." Seto said holding up a doll in a pretty pink dress. The dolls eyes were a blue-green.

"Seto this doll is porcelain, this thing must have cost a fortune. It looks old and valuable. Seto we can't afford anything this expensive."

"I never said I bought it."

"But if you didn't buy it, where did you get?"

"Well I was going to wait till tomorrow and let you find out when everyone else does but…"

"Does this have anything to do with the person you went into town to meet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does."

"Now will you tell me who you met?"

"Maura's sister, Jasmine."

"Jasmine? What's she doing here?"

"I called and asked her if she could find something special that belonged to one of her parents that perhaps I could give to Maura as a Christmas gift. She told me she had the perfect thing in mind and would meet with me on Christmas Eve."

"Why didn't you invite her to stay here?"

"I did, she said she was traveling non-stop from her kingdom to get here. She just wanted to rest. She didn't want Maura to wear her out even more. I gave her one of the tower suites."

Yami smiled, "I can't wait till Maura see her. She'll be so happy."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow too. It'll be our first real Christmas. Mokuba's first."

"Yes, and I still have a promise to keep. I've not had the chance to keep it just yet."

"What is that?"

"That, I'd teach him what hot chocolate is. I'm sure once he sees it he'll probably know it."

"I'm not so sure on that."

"Why, I mean I know they probably didn't give him any but he should at least remember seeing it."

"Maybe not, when we were at Ryo's, Mokuba told me that Noah's allergic to ice cream."

"Then if he's allergic to ice cream then they probably didn't have any then. But that just makes it better for us. To show him something new."

Seto smiled and nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Mokuba went looking for Ryo, to see if he could help him with the statue he got.


	17. Chapter 201

Thanks, I did finally, finally got 1 review for my sequal! Makes me wonder if I should leave it only at meadiaminer I've gotten 3 reviews from them. I think all the pairing for the story are scaring everyone off. It's not like the whole story revolves around those pairings.

* * *

Mokuba looked all over but couldn't find Ryo anywhere. Finally he saw Joey. He walked over to him and tugged on his jacket. Joey looked down surprised.

"H-have you seen Ryo?"

"Can't say that I have, kid. Hey wait you know I think I over heard Bakura saying they were going home for a while but would be back later today or was that tomorrow."

Mokuba sighed; Ryo must have forgotten he'd help.

Seeing the kid depressed Joey started to rack his brain. Then he suddenly remembered something and started to dig into his pocket. "Sorry, kid, I almost forgot Ryo left this for you."

Mokuba took it and read it. /Mokuba, sorry kiddo, I know I promised I'd help you today but something came up. If you don't want to wait, ask Joey. I did leave a box for you to use. If you want to wait I'll help when I get back. Love Ryo./

Mokuba smiled. He could tell Ryo put a lot of effort into making it where he could read it. He saw a few crossed out words where obviously he intended to use another word or phrase but changed his mind so that with luck Mokuba could read it on his own. He was happy that Ryo hadn't forgotten about him or his promise to him.

Mokuba looked at Joey, "Joey, w-will you help me?"

"With what?"

"W-with t-the s-s-statueI g-got for Yami. W-will you help m-me to w-wrap it?"

Joey wanted to say no, but looking at Mokuba reminded him of Serenity. And like with Serenity he caved in. "Yeah, sure kid, I'll help you."

Mokuba smiled and grabbed his hand. When they got to the crate Mokuba was confused.

"What's wrong kid?" Joey asked.

"R-Ryo's n-note said he left m-me a box."

"Well one of the other knights probably thought someone else just laid it there and didn't want to put it up so they did. How about I just open it and put it and you in the storage room with the other boxes. This way you can find just the right box for it. I'll even put some newspapers so all you'll have to do is wrap it up and put it in the box. I'll get you some paper to wrap up the box, and then let you do it. I wont go too far and when that's done tell me and I'll carry it upstairs for you."

Mokuba wasn't crazy about it but nodded his head in agreement.

Joey got a crow bar and was able to pry to crate open and what they found surprised them both!

"I guess this explains, why it was so heavy. Did you know about this?" Joey asked Mokuba.

Mokuba shook his head; he was as surprised as Joey was. Joey then did just as he said and dragged the crate into the spare room and without realizing it he shut the door. Mokuba whimpered slightly. He didn't like being in small rooms. Noah once locked him in the chest they now use to store souvenirs and things in. He knew he'd never know for sure if Noah would have ever let him out or not. Asana had found him by accident when she decided to put some things in the chest. Mokuba shook his head and decided that maybe if he focused on what he was looking for then he would forget about how small the room was.

Joey had gotten into a poker game and forgot all about Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A half-hour later Seto came looking for Mokuba. He'd asked around and several people had said that they last saw him with Joey. So he walked over to him.

"Katsuya."

Joey looked up and was surprised to see Seto standing there. He immediately stood up. "C-can I help you with something, my king?"

"Yes, you can tell me where Mokuba is. All the reports I've been getting say he was last seen with you!"

Joey frowned then gasped remembering what he did and took off. Seto was confused but now majorly concerned over Mokuba's safety and followed him.

Joey tried the door and cursed slightly realizing the door was locked.

"What's going on Katsuya?"

"Um, well the kid needed boxes for a present, he got for Master Yami. I put the crate it came in along with him in this room. But I swear to you my king I didn't lock it!"

Seto glared at him. "Let me guess, you did shut it though."

"Well yes, but…"

"But nothing! You know that people have been locked into certain rooms within the castle in the past due to some having an automatic locking system. If you didn't know then you should study up! I need to have all the doors replaced but that's going to have to wait. In the mean time if you're telling me Mokuba is in there then you'd better get that door open!"

Joey found the keys and opened the door.

The surprise Mokuba and Joey got was that there were two statues. Mokuba had found the perfect box for one, but was still having trouble finding one for the second one.

Seto walked in and smiled seeing the little boy safe and sound digging though the boxes. Seto glared at Joey and he took that as his cue to leave. Seto was curious as to what Mokuba got but decided against it. "Mokuba."

Mokuba was throwing boxes and digging with his back to Seto so he didn't hear him. Seto was slightly concerned. This was the second time he'd called to the boy in a normal to low voice when he was doing something like that and he didn't hear him. He was slightly concerned. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen about getting the kid a complete physical. He realized that he should have done that to begin with and especially after his stepmother stated that she never allowed him to see a doctor before. Now he knew he'd have to get the kid checked out.

"Mokuba." Seto said louder.

Mokuba looked up and then looked around and smiled seeing Seto. He started to climb down when he tripped. Seto gasped and ran up and caught him.

"Are you okay, kid?"

Mokuba had been afraid Seto would be mad at him but as he looked up and could clearly see the love and concern in Seto's eyes, he hugged him tightly.

Seto was slightly confused but gladly hugged back. "What's wrong, Mokuba? You're not hurt are you?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Mokuba sighed. "N-Noah once l-lost a b-ball in a t-tree and m-made me go get it."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"On m-my way down I fell."

Seto gasped and pulled the boy away and bent down. "Were you okay, you didn't break anything did you?"

Mokuba shook his head. "N-no f-for some reason Noah caught me. I guess it was only b-because I was under him at the time."

Seto was happy to hear the kid didn't break anything. "Let me guess he beat you because of it."

"F-first he d-dropped me s-saying I should have watched what I was doing. That he could have gotten hurt."

Seto glared. The more he heard of the boys life the more he had to restrain himself to keep from going off and killing Noah. Seto then hugged the boy tightly. "Even if I had gotten hurt from it, you still would have been my first concern."

Mokuba smiled and hugged back. Then as he looked up he spotted the perfect box. "S-Seto?"

"What?"

"I w-want to finish your present. I j-just saw the perfect box."

Seto frowned. "Katsuya said it was for Yami."

Mokuba smiled. "I have Y-Yami's r-ready. I have o-one for you too."

"You want me to wait outside while you fix it."

"W-will you, please?"

Seto kissed his forehead. "Okay, I'll wait outside for you."

"T-then will you and Joey help me take it upstairs and w-will you help m-me wrap the boxes?"

"Sure thing kid." Seto said going outside. He was now dieing to see what it is the kid had. But this was his Christmas and he wasn't going to spoil it.

After Mokuba finished Seto got Joey to carry one box while he carried another.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Asana was struggling to keep up with her chores. It soon became apparent that either the other maids knew who she was related to or were just picking on her cause she was new or because of the guard Seto assigned. He'd actually assigned two so they could trade off shifts. She felt like this due to the fact that she mostly spent all her time doing laundry, laundry and more laundry. That's all she ever did and sometimes it didn't seem like there was any end in sight. Heather did help some but she also had other things to do. Now she was all alone doing it with her being temporarily reassigned to a princess that was staying in the castle. It was sad; it would be her first Christmas away from home. She had thought a lot about what her mother had said. She wanted to find out if there was anyway to prove or disprove she was adopted. But then she also got to thinking about Noah. Though their mother treated him like royalty she was now starting to look at resemblances. She'd seen a picture of Seto's mother in one of the hallways and Heather had told her who it was. She could see now Mokuba looked a lot her and she could see some of Seto in Mokuba, now that she was really paying attention. She realized now that she didn't look like her mother. Marine did, but she also realized that Noah doesn't look like their mother either. She knew there were other possibilities. But it still begged a question she'd love to know the answers to. If she was adopted then could it be that perhaps Noah was too. She hoped with Christmas tomorrow maybe she could see and talk with Noah on this. See what he thinks. It always did seem strange that at family gatherings Noah was always brought up but their mother always avoided the issue surrounding his birth. But as she look at the new pile of clothes that were just added to her growing pile she had a feeling that would happen.


	18. Chapter 202

Yami and Maura walked into the family room just as Joey was leaving.

"What's going on Seto?" Yami asked.

Seto turned around, "Nothing, just helping Mokuba with his presents. I did help him a little with the wrapping but he did pretty good by himself."

"That's great kiddo, I'm having Mai make us some hot chocolate and then we'll go to the downstairs family room and start a fire in the fireplace and we'll cuddle up with a blanket and I'll tell you and Maura the story of Christmas." Yami said.

"R-really?"

"Really, big brother? Papa always just it was a special holiday to celebrate the birth of the land and its people." Maura said.

"Well that is one reason people celebrate. But that's not the main reason." Yami said. "Let's go down and get started."

"Mokuba, you and Maura go on down. Once downstairs find a seat and wait. We'll be down in a moment."

"Okay, big brother."

After the kids left Yami turned to Seto. "What's wrong Seto?"

"We need to clear a day within the next week."

"For what?"

"For something we should have already done."

"And that is?"

"Giving Mokuba a complete physical."

"Okay, I won't argue that he probably needs one but why now?"

"Because this is the second time I have called to him in my normal voice when he's doing something and he hasn't heard me. The first time he was sorting clothes, this time he was sorting boxes."

"Why was he sorting boxes or clothes either?"

"He was sorting clothes when we were at his old home. As for boxes, he was looking for the right ones for our presents."

"Really, so what did he get us?"

"I didn't peek."

Yami glared at him. "Since when?"

Seto shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt the kids feelings by looking. It's his first Christmas. I felt it'd be wrong to ruin the surprise of what he got us. If he knew that we knew what it was I think it would hurt the poor kid feelings and since we do want to keep him happy, I chose to resist the urge to peek."

"Well that's unusual for you."

"Whatever, do you want to clear the calendar and come with us?"

"We've got a couple of conference calls with other advisors from other kingdoms so, I can handle those and you can take care of Mokuba. I'd like to be there but I've been putting off this conference for a while. Besides you know the doctor would only shoo one of us away. He'd probably shoo both of us away if not for the fact that Mokuba would never sit still long enough for him to do it or be so terrified that it'd take us a week to calm him down afterwards."

Seto sighed, "That's true, I'm almost afraid to have him go through it." Then he smirked and said, "So, in this Christmas story are you going back over Santa Claus and pray they don't fall asleep on you."

Yami glared at him, "Its not my fault they end up going to sleep during my stories."

"Perhaps you should make your stories more entertaining."

"I am not going to dance around while telling them a story!"

"You're right, besides it'd only end up scaring them."

Yami glared at him. Seto just smiled.

"What's with the goofy smile?"

"You know we've been fighting more and more since becoming parents."

"What's your point?"

"No point. I just was thinking how strange it is…" Seto started then walked over to the window and looked out. "Every year we always would look out there and wonder about our brother or we go out there and goof around. Now we're fighting over how we tell a story to our kids."

Yami smiled. "Yeah, its strange. We always just had dreams and thoughts. It's so strange to have two kids here. Its almost scary."

"How's that?"

"They're looking up to us, not wanting us to screw up."

"Oh, well in that case they're in trouble."

"Seto!"

"I still find it strange and a little exciting. Look Yami, it's snowing!"

"I guess this means you'll be up before I am and have Mokuba dragged down there."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because I know you. You love it when it snows. Now with Mokuba to play with, you'll be even more anxious to go out there. Instead of dragging me out of bed and down there you'll be dragging Mokuba. I'd feel sorry for the kid if not for the fact that I think he'd enjoy it."

"It wouldn't kill you to get up and drag Maura down too."

"I hadn't thought of that. Knowing you though you'd want to start a snowball fight!"

"Like you wouldn't enjoy it. Besides we have no way to know how much it's going to snow."

"Well we'd better get downstairs before the kids think we forgot about them."

Seto nodded and they went downstairs to find the kids sitting on the couch half frozen. They walked in and were surprised that for some reason that room didn't have any heat to it at all. They didn't question why the kids were still in the room. They told them to go to that room and despite the fact that the room was an icicle that's where they were. That was the only down side they had found to their kids. They seem to take things literally.

"You two do know you could have waited outside for us instead of freezing in here, don't you?" Yami asked.

"But you said to wait in here, big brother." Maura said.

"Well next time wait where its not cold." Yami said.

"It's snowing." Seto said.

Maura smiled. "Really?"

Seto nodded but noticed Mokuba didn't seem all that excited.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

Mokuba shook his head.

Seto lifted his head. "I wouldn't have thought they'd made you work in the snow, but you should try to forget them. You're our little one now. I'll even teach you how to build a snowman."

"What's a snowman?" Maura said.

Yami blinked. "Your family didn't let you play in the snow?"

"Not really."

"W-why d-do you w-want to b-build something in the snow? I-its s-so cold." Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed. "You'll like the snow better when you get to play in it and not walk through it or work in it. Besides this time you wont be as frozen as you were then. Then I'm sure you didn't have very many warm clothes. Now I hope we did a good enough job of getting you enough warm clothes."

Yami then noticed there were no drinks in the room. "I guess Mai either forgot the hot chocolate or took it upstairs."

"When did you tell her to set it up?"

Yami looked at the grandfather clock in the room. "8:00."

"Then where's the surprise it's only 7:15. Why so late?"

"Well I didn't think we'd get to it before then."

"Since, we got to it early might as well give them time off. I can handle it. You start the fire and get set up. Are you going to tell the story or read it?"

"I think it'd be better if I used the story book your mother gave you. If you don't mind?"

Seto shook his head. "No, I think it'd make her happy to know we were reading from it and sharing its story with our kids."

"Yes, I'm positive she would."

"Well get that fire started or we won't be able to do this at all. We'll have to have the technician in soon to figure out what's wrong with the central heating unit."

"I'll call after Christmas to get him out here."

"Good, Mokuba, would you like to help me make some hot chocolate?"

Mokuba brightened up and got up and ran over to him. But then remembered what Seto said and was confused and looked at Yami. "I t-thought w-we were going to have hot coco?"

Yami smiled and bent down next to him. "Coco is short for chocolate."

"R-really? B-but how d-do you m-melt the chocolate?"

"You know what chocolate is, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"As-sana liked the w-way I c-could draw and w-wanted m-me to do it. If I d-did g-good and she was happy she'd g-give me a candy bar."

Seto and Yami then remembered that Asana had said something about that.

"Well come with me and I'll show you how we make it." Seto said.

Mokuba smiled and nodded taking Seto's hand.

"You shouldn't have stayed in there so long, kiddo. Your hands are like ice." Seto said taking Mokuba and leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Maura why didn't you two wait outside? Mokuba I could understand, but you have a lot me sense than he does when it comes to being told where to stay."

"It wasn't that bad and we didn't think you'd be gone so long."

Yami put the back of his fingers to Maura's face. "Seto said Mokuba was ice cold, so are you. Next time, wait for us out in the hall or on the stairs or something. Come on you can help me start the fire."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was thrilled at learning something new. Especially with Seto letting him help and talking to him. They finished making it and Seto had spotted Isis and told her that she and Mai had the night and next day off. Then they took the drinks back to the room they left Yami and Maura in.


	19. Chapter 203

Seto and Mokuba returned with the drinks and some popcorn. Yami was sitting at the end of the couch and Maura was cuddled up against him. Mokuba was depressed seeing that and just sat down in the loveseat next to the couch.

Seto noticed Mokuba was depressed. He wanted to ask but as he looked over at Yami it became clear to him what the problem was. So he walked over to Yami and in an angry whisper he asked, "Did you ever stop to think how this looks to your little brother?"

Yami looked over and noticed Mokuba didn't look happy.

Seto then said, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he might want to cuddle up next to you too, while you tell the story. This was something you wanted to do with him wasn't it? And show him hot coco?"

Yami sighed. He realized Seto was right. He had promised Mokuba and seeing the kid wasn't happy, he figured that Seto was right. "Maura switch places with me or scoot all the way down to the other end."

Maura looked up confused. She was comfortable. "Why?"

He leaned over and whispered. "I think Mokuba wants to cuddle too, but can't with me sitting on the end." Yami wanted to kick himself now, he hadn't even thought about it. He could only assume that maybe he thought he'd cuddle up with Seto.

Maura didn't like it but wasn't going to argue. After all she knew that Yami would do the same thing if Mokuba were in her place. So she stood up and moved to the end of the couch.

Yami then sat down next to her. "Mokuba, why don't you and Seto sit over here next to me." Yami said patting the couch next to him.

Seto sat down on the end and patted the space next to him. "Come on kiddo, there's plenty of space."

Mokuba smiled and ran over and sat down.

Yami then spread the blanket out. Then he bent down and picked up a couple of cups of coco and handed one to Maura, then he handed the other to Mokuba. "Here you go kiddo, this is hot coco."

Mokuba tried it and the smile told Yami that he liked it.

"Now, would you guys like me to start the story?" Yami asked.

Mokuba set his cup down and snuggled into Yami as Maura did the same. Yami smiled and opened the book.

"Long ago in the Kingdom of Lor."

"I thought the this kingdoms name was Draglor." Maura said.

"It is now, but not at this time." Yami said.

"It'd been two years, since the defeat of the Chaos Sorcerer and his loyal servant the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, and the people of the kingdom lived in peace. The Blue Eyes White Dragon that was once sad and lonely was no longer sad and lonely. For now he had not only he friend the Dark Magician but together they were raising the baby dragon together.

Not long after the death of their friends the Dark Magician had been going to the homes of their friends to pay his respects to their family. He soon discovered that Magician's Valkyra had a daughter a young Dark Magician girl. It seemed that early on when the Chaos Sorcerer first rose to power he husband the Sorcerer of Dark Magic had tried to stop him. However he was defeated. Magician's Valkyra took over where her husband left off. She had not wanted to use all her power but she wanted to protect her daughter and the land. If he had not been stopped then everyone would have been in danger. Knowing this child had no one else the Dark Magician took her home to raise with the baby dragon. Though the Blue Eyes wasn't pleased with this he did nothing about it.

Well now two years later they live happily as a family. The baby dragon was a mischief-maker and liked to place outside the mountain. The mythical kingdom of Redray, was not far from Lor. One day the baby dragon was playing outside Redray, even though he had been scolded and told time and time again not to do it he often did it anyway. Well some men were walking through and saw the baby dragon and furious the men felt he was to blame. You see over the past month a terrible plague had been sweeping across the land."

"W-what's a plague?" Mokuba asked.

"Its where lots of people get sick from an often fatal disease. Fatal means they don't live though it usually. Many diseases back then the doctors only had herbs and things of that nature to help. They didn't have medicine like they do now." Seto said.

"W-what's medicine?"

"It's something you take when you're sick. We'll discuss this more later, I promise."

"Now, where was I…" Yami started. "Well the people were scared and frightened not knowing what was happening. Then on the same day as the baby dragon was taken a young man by the name of Christoff Leon. Some say he came from the land across the sea. To this day no one has successfully crossed that river and returned to tell the tale. No one knows how many made it and how many didn't. No one knows why the sea is so rough, some say a great tragedy happened and the sea will be forever angry over it. Well Christoff saw a mother crying over the child in her arms. It was her only child.

The disease now known to be Rumpella. Christoff's heart went out to the woman. He had been shunned from his own homeland due to the fact that he had the ability to heal others. Though for years he'd kept this a secret until one day a boy from his land had fallen in the lake and everyone wrote him off for dead since he wasn't breathing and was blue. Christoff hadn't wanted anyone to know. His family didn't even know. If they were hurt he'd offer to put a bandage on it and have them close their eyes or look away and while putting the bandage on would heal them. He'd learned he had the ability when his dog had been hurt in a fight against another dog. He wished he could make it better and it became better.

Christoff approached the frozen child and healed him. He was alive. Every one was shocked; he was shunned by all but the family of the saved boy. Who moved shortly after to avoid anyone thinking that he should be dead trying to even the score for fate by sending him to the heavens. Christoff soon after too moved. Now seeing the pain and suffering of the people of this land. Unaware that the people of this land knew and accepted magic. After all they had been through it was hard not to believe. Christoff approached the woman. And told the woman he might be able to help. The woman was desperate and agreed. Christoff looked over the child then went in search of some herbs that he could use. He could have just healed the child but the mother had told him of the plague and he realized that his magic would not hold out and wouldn't prevent it from reoccurring.

He had studied lots of books in his travels, and was confident he could make a cure. He found the campers with the baby dragon tied to a tree and in the distance you could hear a mighty roar. The Blue Eyes was in a rage that the baby dragon was missing. Christoff was outraged at the way the way they were treating him. One of the books he read was a spell book. He had thought of lots of things to do to these men. Kill them, maim them and lots of things came to mind. Then he smiled thinking of the perfect punishment. He turned them all into animals. Then freed the baby dragon and with his help he was able to find all the herbs needed. He then returned the baby dragon and together they were able to make the cure with the flame of both the blue eyes white dragon and the baby dragon together. Christoff took the cure into town and told his tale.

Soon the town was celebrating. The town was then officially renamed Draglor in honor of the blue eyes white dragon and from that day forward everyone celebrated. The day just happened to coincide with the defeat of The Legendary Mythic Dragon. The cure and the story as well as all the stories of everything that had happened over he years, Draglor was once all the land on this side of the ocean. People soon chose Christoff to lead their people. A little reluctant he did so. He teamed up to lead the people with Trey Myers. Trey had helped to save many, many people even risking his own life to save them during the war. The Dark Magician had been impressed at his sacrifice and chose him to hold the millennium rod.

So now together Christoff, Trey and his family formed a strong bond and friendship. Soon Christoff, Trey and Trey's family had grown to love and care for each other as if he was always a family. Soon Christoff met a young lady and told Trey he was leaving to start a new life. Though heartbroken Trey understood. He chose to divide the kingdom in half. Soon Trey's family and the family Christoff and his wife's children all grew up. The kingdom soon started to be divided even more and over time there were lots and lots of different kingdoms. Thanksgiving is always celebrated on November 26, no matter what. Christmas Eve marks the downfall of the Chaos Sorcerer. Christmas Day is celebrated on December 26, the day that Christoff saved the world from extinction by a terrible disease that by a strange twist of fate happened to be destruction of the Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End and the Legendary Mythic Dragon. Everyone found it strange that the two days happened to coincide but then they felt it was fate telling them that this day was special, this day was something important and should be observed. So from that day forward Christmas was always celebrated. Though the town was named after the dragons Christmas was named for Christoff. Mas is short for a massive party." Yami said. "Well did you two enjoy the story?"

Mokuba nodded and yawned, and cuddled closer to Yami.

"Maybe I should just leave you. From the looks of things you wont be going anywhere for a while." Seto teased.

"Oh like you can, with Mokuba's feet in your lap."

Seto only glared at him.

Yami was happy that the kids were still awaked if only slightly. "Would you guys like me to tell you another story?"

"W-would you?" Mokuba asked.

"Please big brother."

Yami smiled, "Okay."


	20. Chapter 204

A/N: For those who know and those that don't. Yes, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are celebrated on the 24 & 25. But as this was my own Christmas story to fit this story I changed the dates to the 25 & 26.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay now, what story should I tell now?" Yami asked.

Maura took the book and skimmed through it. Then handed it back to Yami. "I know you told us about Santa Claus but lets hear the story book version."

Seto just smiled and tried to keep from laughing but a snicker escaped his lips. Yami hit his arm. Seto gave a pout like he was really upset by it but was trying to keep from smiling at the same time.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems that they didn't like your version. They want the book version."

"Please tell it anyway big brother." Maura said.

As much as Yami didn't really want to with Seto harping on him, he didn't want to disappoint the kids so he agreed.

"There once was a young man named Claude. He was a simple man who at a very early age lost his parents to a fire and was then past from relative to friend and back again till he came to an aunt who was more of a recluse. She chose to keep him and make him work for what she gives him."

Mokuba wrinkled his nose hating this version all ready, he like Yami's version better. This story reminded him way too much of his old life for his taste.

"Over the years Claude was very sad and lonely. Then soon after his aunt died he felt that he should do something with his life. Give his life meaning. Sadly though for the first couple of years he was more like a beggar on the streets. Then one day he saw some children playing with some items. He questioned the children on these and they told that they were toys made by their father. They were simple wooden toys but nonetheless they intrigued the man.

Between begging and odd jobs he was able to keep his aunts house. So he rushed home with an idea in his mind. He cleaned himself up and confronted the children's father with an idea. If he made more and gave them to him that he would sell them and split the profits with him. The father was a little reluctant but agreed. He had 10 more made that he had planned on giving to the neighborhood children. He was now thankful he didn't tell those kids that he was going to give them to him. So he reluctantly gave them to him.

He soon was thankful he did. Claude took the toys and sold them in front of his aunt's house. It didn't take long to sell out. Soon the two men started a business together. It was soon a booming business. It became so good that they bought a store and then the business really started to take off. One day Claude was sweeping up outside when he saw a young girl dragging her baby brother along behind looking in the window. Claude smiled and asked the children if there was anything they liked. The girl said yes. The man offered her to come in and look around. Her brother was tugging on her shirt begging her to go in but she shook her head no saying that they would only be more tempted to buy something and that they were very poor and their parents would be very mad if they were to buy anything but food with the money. Claude then started to notice other children like that too. He felt every child should have toys of their own so he started to hold two or three toys here and there in the back. Then on Christmas he'd sneak around and placed toys on the doorsteps of all the poor children. Along with food and clothing."

Mokuba glared at the book hating this story more and more. He'd met a beggar once and he was anything but nice and he didn't believe they could go from penniless beggars on the street to being kind generous people willingly to give away food, toys and clothes.

"Claude continued this way every year on Christmas Eve with people wondering who their mysterious saint was. Several people had reported seeing and old man with white hair and a white and a red coat. Claude had black hair and beard but due to the snow it appeared white. It continued for years till one day Claude suddenly died of a heart attack. The people mourned the loss of such a kind generous man. One day some people were inventorying the house and they found Claude's red coat. The pieces all started to fit together. Its said that Claude's body may have died but not his spirit lived on. Rumor has it that on Christmas Eve things still showed up at their doors and continues to this day. Over the years the name Claude slowly changed to Clause and saint to Santa."

Mokuba had loved the Christmas story but hated the Santa Claus story all the way around. But he wasn't about to say anything about it cause Yami was being nice enough to read to him and he didn't want to risk hurting Yami's feelings. He feared that if he spoke up and said he didn't like it that Yami wouldn't read to him anymore and that was the last thing he wanted.

Maura however was the opposite. "That was great big brother!" then she lowered her voice and said, "It reminds me of my father. He use to read me that story all the time."

Jasmine had wanted to sneak a peak and see what Maura's new life was like without anyone knowing it. This way she'd know if it was real or just a show for her benefit. She was shocked to see both Maura and Mokuba cuddled up against Yami while he told the story. She smiled, yes she too remembered their father telling them that story all huddled around the fireplace. But she knew now that her parents are smiling down on her and happy she has found a very loving home. Jasmine then turned and returned to her room.

Yami hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Maura shook her head and said, "No, it's just going to be my first Christmas without my father. It's just a little sad. But I am happy to be here and have Christmas with you."

Yami hugged her tight. "Well I'm happy your here. Well now, it's late. You run on upstairs and get ready for bed then I'll be up to tuck you in."

"Okay, big brother." Maura said getting up and going upstairs.

Yami then turned to Mokuba. "Did you like the story kiddo?"

Mokuba wasn't sure of a safe way to answer that question. "I-it w-was okay."

"You didn't like it?"

Mokuba was scared he didn't want to hurt Yami's feelings. "I-it w-was nice."

Yami got the impression that the kid didn't want him to know the truth. He just shook his head.

"What's with you?" Seto asked.

"What? Nothing why?"

"The look on your face."

"Mokuba why don't you run along upstairs too and get ready for bed and Seto and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in."

Mokuba hugged him tight. Yami smiled and hugged back.

"T-thank you for r-reading to us big brother."

Yami smiled brighter and hugged him tighter kissing his head. "You're very welcome kiddo."

Mokuba then turned and hugged Seto tight. Seto gladly hugged back and kissed his head. Mokuba then got up and ran upstairs.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"It just surprises me how much that kid is like you."

Seto frowned, "How so?"

Yami sighed, "He hated the story."

"How do you know that?"

Yami smiled, "That's because he's exactly like you. You hate something with a passion but don't want to admit to it you have that same look on your face and say it the exact same way. Little emotion in his voice."

"I wouldn't have thought you could tell."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Seto shook his head. "Well we'd better get the kids settled into bed before something goes wrong."

They tucked the kids in and then Seto went to bed but Yami decided to stay up for a while.


	21. Chapter 205

A/N: Sorry about the story being in such a long paragraph in 203. I guess I wasn't thinking when I did it. I went back and reedited 203 as well as the story in this one. I made it into easier to read paragraphs.

* * *

Yami was practicing in the family room. He for some reason couldn't sleep. He created shadows to attack him and he'd block it with an invisible shield.

Mokuba couldn't understand why he couldn't sleep but for some reason he couldn't. He decided that maybe if he slept with Seto then he could get back to sleep. Once in the hallway he saw something moving in the family room. He shook his head. It was just a stupid story. There's no such thing as a mysterious ghost leaving gifts and things. But his curiosity got the best of him and went to check it out. He saw a bunch of shadows swirling around near Yami and saw one charge towards him. He gasped and ran towards him and threw his arms around his waist. Yami was stunned by this, not expecting anyone to be up. He couldn't stop the attacking shadow, so he quickly covered Mokuba with the shield. Once the attacking shadow hit the shield and dispersed he waved his arm and banished the shadows.

"What are doing up kiddo? Its late."

Mokuba only nuzzled his head into Yami that much more.

Yami sighed and moved them over to the couch and then gently pulled the little boy away enough to sit down, then pick him up and set in his lap. Mokuba smiled and snuggled closer.

"Now why are you up?"

"I c-couldn't sleep."

"I know you didn't like the story, but you could have just told me that kiddo."

"B-but I d-didn't want to ups-set you into n-not reading to me anymore."

"Oh no, sweetheart. Just because you don't like a story doesn't mean I'll stop reading to you!" Yami said hugging him. "I'll still read to you anytime you want."

"Y-Yami are t-there such things as ghost?"

Yami smiled, "No, kiddo there's not." Yami sighed. 'It figures of all the things to frighten him its that.' "Besides the ghost what didn't you like about the story?"

"T-the first half r-reminded m-me of my old life. T-then I d-don't think a b-beggar could ever be that nice."

"Why do you think that?"

"T-the one I m-met t-tried to s-steal half the house and h-hurt Asana."

"How did he hurt her and why was there even a beggar there?"

"I d-don't know, I w-wasn't there. I heard Noah and Asana telling my stepmother. She was saying he wanted her to be his bride. What's a bride?"

"Well when two people are deeply in love. They want to bind that bond by getting married. The woman is the bride the man is the groom. Now answer my other question. Why was there a beggar even there?"

"H-he came around begging my stepmother for work. S-she was reluctant at f-first, but t-then she d-decided he c-could do several things that I was too little to do. After what he tried to do my stepmother had him thrown out."

"I see. Well let's get you back to bed."

"W-will you tell me your version of Santa Claus again?"

Yami blinked in surprise. "You liked my version?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Then now, I suppose you're going to ask to sleep with me."

Mokuba looked up surprised, "C-can I?"

Yami kissed his forehead. "Go get your baby dragon, since you forgot him. I'm going to do a little clean up in here and I'll meet you in my room, all right?"

"Okay big brother!" Mokuba got up and ran to get his baby dragon that was still in his bed and ran and jumped into Yami's bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami had made a slight mess with all his practicing and cleaned that up and then put out the presents marked from Santa to Mokuba and Maura. Then went to his room and found Mokuba sitting up with his baby dragon waiting for him.

Yami still couldn't believe it was Christmas already and that they had their little brother with them! "Okay, kid. Let me get ready for bed then I'll tell you a story."

After getting ready for bed Yami climbed in next to Mokuba. Yami was about to reach up and turn out the light when Mokuba said, "B-but I t-thought you s-said you'd tell me a s-story."

"I keep my promises kiddo. But we don't need the light on for me to tell it." So he turned out the light and scrunched down halfway and pulled Mokuba close. Mokuba snuggled closer. "Okay, now are you sure my Santa Claus version is the story you want to hear?"

"Yes, big brother, p-please."

"All right, I'll give just a shorten version since its so late and little boys need to be asleep."

Mokuba giggled and cuddled closer. Yami wrapped his arms around him.

"Well long ago a young angel found a faerie holding a tiny baby. She said that the baby's father was Neptune, the king of the sea. But that his birth was very difficult for her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. The other faeries hated her for having such an affair. She never understood why they didn't after all Neptune wasn't married. But none the less both she and her child were thrown out of the faerie kingdom. So she begged the angel to care for her child and give her a blessing into heaven. The angel did more than just a blessing she took the woman and child to heaven. The woman was extremely sad that she could not raise her child but the angel promised to find it a happy home.

That's what she did. She found him a very loving caring home. He grew up with everything a child could ever want or need. It didn't take him long to discover his powers. His family was understanding and thrilled that their child was so special. They kept his powers secret for fear others would not be as understanding. A terrible disease swept through the land and took the boy's father and some say that years later his mother died, of a broken heart.

After the boy's parents died he set out to find his place in the world. He soon ran into the same angel that gave him to his family and learn of his real family. He was grateful to the angel and told her of the hardships of some of the children he met on his journey. She told him that perhaps he should talk to some gnomes and troll and elves that live high up in the north poll. He did that. Soon they started talking and before long with a little bit of magic and luck they made enough toys for the poor children of the world. The elves and reindeer were already friends so it didn't take much to convince them to help. Before long they were using magic to see all good and bad children, and judging who was and wasn't worthy, who was good and who was bad. And its said to this day that he continues with this mission to make children happy." Yami looked down and wasn't sure if the boy was awake or asleep.

"I-is t-that t-the e-end big b-brother?" Mokuba asked with a yawn.

Yami knew so much stuttering meant he was really tired, "Yes, it is. Now go to sleep." He gently started to rock the boy till he was sure he was asleep. Then went to sleep himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Yami thought of all nights especially with Mokuba snuggled against him he'd have nice wonderful dreams of what the next day would be like. How wrong he was.

Yami stretched and smiled feeling someone snuggled against him. He looked down expecting to see little Mokuba. What he saw was a young woman instead. He freaked and backed away. "Who-who are you?"

The young woman chuckled. "Come now Yami, I know we've only been engaged for six-months. But you can't tell me you forgot who I am already."

"N-no I don't know you."

"This isn't funny Yami, it me, its Tess."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"This is revenge for telling you I think Mokuba and Maura are fooling around isn't it?"

"W-what?" Yami asked stunned.

"I think they are now, in tower c. you keep yelling at me I'm wrong because their siblings. Well look at reality Yami. They are not siblings! They are just two teenage kids!"

"I don't believe that!"

"You keep telling yourself that when Maura turns up pregnant. But what other explanation do you have for their staying in that tower so much lately?"

Yami didn't have an answer but was determined to find out! He left her and went upstairs and found Mokuba alone in the tower. Yami swallowed afraid that what Tess said was true. He found Mokuba, much like his other visions at 15. "M-Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up and ran over and hugged him, which made him extremely happy after all the other visions at this age where he either didn't know him or hated him. He gladly hugged him back. Then he remembered why he was here and pulled the boy up. "Mokuba, um…"

"What's wrong Yami?"

"This woman she told me she was my fiancé and that you and Maura were…" Yami couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Mokuba glared at him. "Yami, why do you continually listen to her? She's only sucking up to y-you. I k-know you love her and I t-think she loves you. Maura's not so sure."

"Yeah, well Tess, said you and Maura were up here…"

"She knows?"

Yami gasped and grabbed the boys shoulders, "Mokuba please tell me that you and Maura aren't…"

"Aren't w-what big brother?"

"Having…sex…" Yami finally said in a low voice.

Mokuba on the other hand was shocked. "Is that was she's saying about us?"

Yami simply nodded and looked up at him, "Mokuba, why?"

"Why what?" Mokuba asked confused then gasped. "You believe her! You'd b-believe her over m-me! Yami how could you!"

Mokuba tried to leave but Yami grabbed his arm. "Then tell me your side."

Mokuba walked over and grabbed a blanket and showed him a picture of what looked like a blue eyes white dragon with cotton balls and other things to make the picture stand out.

Yami frowned. "What is that?"

"This is what Maura and I are doing. Have you forg-gotten that Seto's b-birthday is in a few weeks? Maura and I wanted to make him something special from the both of us."

Yami smiled he was so happy, "So, you and Maura aren't…"

Mokuba glared at him then with a disgusted look on his face said, "Look big b-brother. I may have dated several girls but I have never done that with anyone. Why would you think I'd do something like that with Maura?"

"Well Tess…"

"Yeah, well I don't think Tess much likes me. She really thinks I'd do that with Maura?"

"Well she had a point I mean technically she's not really your sister."

"That's not true! I would never touch Maura like that. I love her, she my big sister! I don't care what anyone says she is my sister. You always told me that! Blood or not, you once were willing to accept me even before you knew we were blood related. You always told us that it doesn't matter if we're related by blood, all that matters is how we feel! I would never lay a hand on Maura and would protect and defend her, as much as she protected and defended me when I was younger." Mokuba said leaving.

Yami was surprised. So different from the little boy he knew. This one is so strong so passionate in his beliefs. So willing to stand up to for what he believes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami woke with a start shaking his head and looked down to see little Mokuba still cuddled up on his chest. He pulled the boy tight. He shivered not understanding what's happening. Now he was sure someone was screwing around with his vision. The only question is who and why?


	22. Chapter 206

The next morning it was only 6 am and Seto was rarely ever known for willingly getting up on his own, so early but Seto had a restless nights sleep. He was too excited. He looked around and saw the first breaks of daylight. He smiled he couldn't wait to get out there! He through the covers off and ran to the window to see about an inch and a half of snow had fallen and it was still snowing! He quickly got dressed. He threw open his door expecting to just run across the hall and grab up Mokuba and go down there. He was shocked when he saw Mokuba's door open. He was stunned remembering the last time it was open. But he calmed himself surely Mokuba wouldn't run off again without letting them know. He walked into the room and noticed Mokuba's cloak was still there and his bed had been quickly made. It wasn't perfect but it was still made. He didn't see a note or anything but then he noticed that all the toys the boy treasures most seemed to be in the room. But his baby dragon toy was nowhere to be had. He felt this must mean he's either already up or possibly with Yami. He decided to check with Yami first. He carefully opened the door. He didn't want to wake Yami yet if Mokuba wasn't there. He smiled seeing the little boy cuddled close to Yami. He wanted to resist the urge to go over there and wake them cause they looked so peaceful but he was too excited to go back to bed.

He walked over and shook Yami. "Yami, come on wake up."

Yami yawned and stretched and looked up at Seto. "Seto, what are doing up? What time is it?"

Seto didn't really know he looked at Yami's clock. "Its 6am why?"

Yami glared up at him and whispered, "Why are you up so early? I've never known you to be up before 9am, when you don't have to be up."

"It's snowed a lot more! There's more than enough snow to build a snowman and just play in."

"Then why are you bugging me?"

"I wanted to play with Mokuba. He wasn't in his room so, I hoped that meant he was in here with you."

"Go back to bed Seto. Let the poor kid sleep. You'll have all day and all weekend to play with him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled but when he's awake and not falling asleep."

"You could come too, I'm sure he'd like to play with you too." Seto said in a small pout.

Yami groaned. It figures Seto would use a guilt trip to get him to do what he wanted. He looked down at the sleeping child and hated to wake him. But he knew his little brother well enough to know he'd sit there and pout till he got his way. He wouldn't go back to bed or crawl in with them he'd sit there and whine till he gave in. He sighed, "Come on kiddo, time to get up."

Mokuba woke up and rubbed his eyes. Then he got out of bed and started towards the door.

"Don't forget your baby dragon." Yami said sitting up and holding it out for the boy.

When Mokuba ignored him Yami and Seto were concerned. They were both surprised that he was having an episode. He hadn't had one for the longest.

Seto bent down and caught him. "You're not a worker anymore kiddo, your just a little kid, with a lot of free time." Then he pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back as the boy collapsed. Then he picked him up and walked around and laid him back down and covered him up and kissed his head and started to leave.

Yami was confused. "Where are you going?"

Seto sighed. "I guess the kid needs more sleep, I'll wait." Then he left.

Yami knew Seto would be depressed for the rest of the day till they get to go outside and even then he'd be down. So he decided that Mokuba could always take a nap later. So, he leaned over and lightly shook him. "Mokuba, time to get up, kiddo."

Mokuba sat up again and rubbed his eyes. This time Yami was going to make sure he woke him.

"Come on, kid. I know you're probably still sleepy but Seto wants us to go outside and play in the snow. He's waiting for you to tell him if you want to."

Mokuba looked at him, "R-really?"

"Really." Yami said handing him his baby dragon, "Now, scoot."

Mokuba took his dragon and ran into Seto's room to see him looking out the window at all the snow. He ran over and threw his arms around his neck.

Seto looked up slightly surprised. "Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up?" Seto asked, confused, since he'd put the kid back to bed.

"Y-Yami said you wanted to go outside and play. C-can we?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Y-yes, please big brother!"

Seto smiled, "All right go get dressed and dress warmly. We don't need you catching cold on us."

"Okay, big brother."

Mokuba ran to get dressed as Yami woke up Maura asking her if she wanted to go outside to play too. Of course she was more than thrilled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Jasmine was woken my squealing. She looked out to see Seto, Yami, Mokuba and Maura all throwing snowballs and laughing. She smiled but was also a little sad. She couldn't remember a time, even before their father's death ever just going out to play like that. Now she was certain that Maura was in a well loved home. She got dressed and went to arrange a ride into town. She wasn't sure if Diana actually would show up after she learns its snowing here, but she went anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami called a halt to the snowball fight. "Okay lets teach these kids how to build a snowman."

"W-what's a snowman?"

"I guess you really were isolated kiddo. I find it hard to believe the Noah and them never made one."

"Who knows Seto maybe they did and Mokuba just doesn't know what they call it."

"Then let's get to teaching." Seto said.

They soon all began to build snowmen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Jasmine was in town, she had her carriage just drop her off and if she failed to return by lunch send one for her. She would just eat lunch in town and by the time she was finished one would be there. But if Diana did show, she could just get a ride back with her. An hour later she saw a royal carriage appear. She couldn't believe she really came.

As the carriage pulled up a man on top of the carriage jumped down and opened the door. When Diana stepped out, Jasmine gasped at what was in her arms.

"Oh, I can't believe you brought him. Can I hold him?" Jasmine asked as she saw her carrying her a tiny baby. Diana smiled "Let's go inside where it's warm and then you may." Once inside they sat down and Diana handed her the baby. "He's so small. I thought he'd be bigger."

"I know, he's almost 6-months old and yet you wouldn't know it by looking at him. But the doctors assure me that he's fine now. They kept thinking he had all these different things wrong with him. They just kept listing them."

"Are you sure its safe to bring him out? What if someone finds out?"

"It's already been announced. Mahaado and I discussed it and we felt that the people of the Star Kingdom might get a little scared into thinking their was something wrong with their king if his first born child is dieing. They might start to question me next and wonder if I'm right for him. I know when we first got married neither of us could stand to look at our husbands much less think that someday we wouldn't want to be away from them."

Jasmine smiled, "Yes, I know. When I was first told I was going to marry Prince Nitesh of Kamilah, I was shocked. I mean here this gorgeous guy is looking at me and deciding I should be his bride. No questions asked. I was also appalled. He never said one nice thing to me till we were in the carriage ride to his kingdom. But even then it wasn't till about six-months into our marriage that he saw I was unhappy and demanded to know why. I told him I didn't want to be here. I was 10 and he was 17. But it didn't take him long to romance me into loving him."

"Yes, when Mahaado was announced as my husband I was shocked too. But my case was different. Mahaado was king and I was to be his queen. He was 21 I was 10. I couldn't understand why he had chosen me. After all I never once saw him before the wedding. Even after I didn't see him much. I remember our first night together. I couldn't believe I had to do this with a total stranger. But seeing how frightened I was he chose not to take me that night. Instead he started to spend more time with me and well it didn't take long for me to fall madly in love with him."

"I wonder how Maura will react to being an aunt."

"I can't wait to see her, how is she? Have you seen her?"

"Seen, yes, talk to no. No I wanted to wait first on you and second I wanted to try to see her new life without the, you know putting on an act for my sake. Also I had traveled no-stop from my kingdom and I didn't want Maura's constant talking to drain the little energy I was recovering."

"Yes, I can understand that. She's a regular chatterbox once you find her subject. So what about her new life."

"She very well loved and as much a part of the family as you can get. You'll see once we get there."

"Are you sure it'll be all right?"

"The king insisted. I'm sure he'll have a room all ready for you. Trust me, Maura couldn't be happier."


	23. Chapter 207

When 8oclock rolled around and no one was up yet Mai asked if anyone had seen them and she learned they were outside. She walked outside and smiled seeing them make snow angels in the snow. She walked out, "My King, Master Yami breakfast will be served shortly."

"Tell the cook to hold off for a while, we'll eat later." Seto said.

"Never mind Mai. We shall be in shortly." Yami said.

"What but Yami…"

Yami shook his head. "Mokuba, Maura run along inside, Mai will show you where to put your things to dry. Then go upstairs and change clothes. Then get cleaned up for breakfast and we'll meet you at the table. Then after breakfast we'll open presents."

"Okay, big brother." Mokuba said.

After Mai and the kids left Seto looked at Yami.

"What you doing? It's time to open presents, now!"

"Seto, I understand your being excited, so am I. But we are parents now. Its our responsibility to make sure our kids are well cared for."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Seto look your anxious to get to the presents. You always were. But there will be plenty of time for presents after breakfast."

"When did you become the all high and mighty parent?"

"Because someone has to be the adult around here and obviously it's not going to be you!"

"Well excuse me for being excited. Its Mokuba's first Christmas and our first Christmas with him. Why do we have to eat first?"

"Seto have you taken a good long look at the family room? This was the first year you ever wanted to even decorate the tree; sometimes you'd only help me when I force you. Otherwise you'd just get the servants to do it. I'll admit it was fun teaching Mokuba how to decorate the tree. But after all the present we bought and all the new ones you bought and the ones the kids got for us. The whole sidewall is covered in presents just for Mokuba! It'll take at least an hour if not more to get through them. It'd be better to eat first rather than do presents first and starve. I've already hired a couple of people who agreed to come in tomorrow and expand the playroom. Seto the playroom is going to be bigger than the family room at this rate! It's already made up two rooms. I'm adding two more."

"Not, that I mind, but why two?"

"Well when it was made it was made just for Mokuba, to help him feel safe and free and not confined. Plus he's a growing boy who loves to run and jump and play. Now with the addition of Maura, she's learning to become as free as he is. It took a while to get him to adjust as well as he has. If the room was larger it would give them both more room to spread out."

Seto sighed, "Fine, your right, one or both kids would start asking if they could get something to eat if we don't eat first. Though I'd bet more on Maura speaking up before Mokuba."

"Unfortunately your probably right."

"I just wish he'd open up and tell us he's hungry."

"I know, I'm sure he will someday. But we just have to understand that he's always been told he's not allowed to eat."

"Yeah, I guess we can only hope that as he gets older he'll be more open when it come to things like that."

"Who knows he may turn out like you, when you were hungry even if it was close to dinner you'd sneak food."

Seto glared at him, then said, "Lets just go eat so we can hurry and get to presents." Seto said going inside.

Yami shook his head and followed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Jasmine and Diana arrived while Seto and the others were playing. As they heading upstairs to Jasmine's room they heard screaming and laughing.

"What is all that noise?" Diana asked.

Jasmine smiled. "You shall see."

Once they got to the top of the stairs Diana placed the basket with the baby in it on the bed and followed Jasmine to the window.

"What's are they doing?" Diana asked.

"They're playing. From what I can tell the one in the dark blue coat is Maura."

"I can't believe our little Maura is so happy."

"Why do you look so sad about that? I think it's wonderful! She's in a loving caring home. Their treating her as if she'd always been a part of the family. What wrong with that?"

Diana moved and sat down on the bed. Jasmine followed sitting next to her and grabbing her hand.

"When we found out for sure David here would be alright, I was thrilled. I was scared to even venture to ask Mahaado, but I did."

"Ask him what?"

"Well, I didn't believe Maura would be accepted into this home as well as it seems she has."

"Diana, your beating around the bush and you know that I hate it when you do that!"

Diana sighed, "Fine, I told Mahaado about where Maura's currently living. He's arriving next week because he realized that we have no treaty with the country and wants to make a new alliance. He wants to meet with Maura then. I asked him if we could adopt Maura as a part of our family. She could help me care for little David and hopefully someday any other children I may be blessed with. Now I'm afraid that Mahaado will be angry with me for suggesting it when he sees how well Maura has adjusted. I never dreamed that she would adjust so well and be accepted so quickly."

"Well despite this, you should still at least give Maura the option. If she says no at least you wouldn't have to worry about her."

"Well that's true. How are we going to tell her we're here?"

"Well I hate to spoil their Christmas. Obviously if she's this adjusted they've got plans and presents. We'll wait and I have a maid assigned to me. I'll send her to let them know you're here and then let them decided when the best time to tell her would be. This way they can enjoy their Christmas."

"Yes, you're right that is the best way."

"I gave the king our mothers doll."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"He wanted something special that he could give to Maura from our family. I thought that would be perfect. I know Maura probably thinks Hera destroyed it."

"She would have if father hadn't given it to you before he married that witch."

"I never knew what father say in her. I mean when they first started dating I could see she attraction. I couldn't believe how father just allowed her to marry us off like that!" Jasmine said.

"I was going to be 11 in another month. When she found out that father was ignoring the marriage age law she had a hissy fit!" Diana said.

"Yeah and two weeks later you and I were told it was to be a joint marriage."

"Yeah, I'm happy for Maura though. I know it was tough on her when we were only allowed to come home for a moth or two at a time."

"Yes, I'm still surprised our husbands just allowed us away like that. But I am happy that Maura didn't have to go through the same pain and heartache we did. I sorta wish papa had fought harder for us. Not that I don't love Nitesh, but I'd been nice to had a childhood."

"Me, too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Upstairs Maura grabbed Mokuba's arm as they got to her room.

"Come here, I've got something for you."

Mokuba was confused but let her pull him into the room.

Maura quickly went to a draw and pulled out a present. Then she walked back over and handed it to him.

Mokuba looked at her even more confused.

"Go on, open it. I want you to open it now." Maura encouraged.

Mokuba thought it strange since Yami had said they were going to do it after breakfast but Maura seemed so insistent that he opened it and was shocked at what he found. It had a sleek pair of black pants and long white shirt and a gold colored vest."

"Now, while I get changed, I want you to put that on." Maura said pushing him out the door and shutting it.

Mokuba still was slightly confused as to why she wanted him to wear it now, but didn't argue with her and went and changed clothes. Maura finished and knocked on Mokuba's door. Mokuba opened it and Maura gasped seeing the outfit. He wore his new boots the man he met at Thanksgiving made for him.

"Oh it looks perfect!" Maura said.

"B-but the shirt is too long and too l-loose." Mokuba said. The shirt was a hands length above his knee.

"It's supposed to be a little long. You'll get use to it. As for being too loose, that I have a solution for. Now, did you finish your belt like I told you to?"

Mokuba nodded. He hadn't wanted to but he figured Maura would only yell at him till he finished it. Though at the time had no idea why she cared.

"Good now get it for me."

Mokuba couldn't understand what she wanted it for but got out the bracelet belt and a small ribbon with two small seashells on it he'd made for Maura. He walked over and handed her the bracelet.

Maura took it and checked it over till she was satisfied that he had finished it. Then she took his wrist and dragged him in front of a mirror and then turned him to face the mirror and the put the belt around him and checked the mirror to be sure it was okay before tying it. Then she turned him to face her so she could be sure. "There we go perfect. What do think?"

Mokuba gave a shy smile. "I d-don't know Maura. W-what if Seto and Yami are m-mad I never told them about the b-bracelet."

"Why didn't you?"

"I w-was afraid they'd take it away."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that. I don't believe they will be upset. Now do you like the outfit?"

Mokuba nodded, "I l-love it." Then he walked over and picked up the ribbon. "I m-made this f-for your hair."

"Really? Thanks. Now go sit down and when I finish with my hair I'll brush yours. You really need to do that more often. It'll take at least 10 minutes just to get out the tangles."

Mokuba whimpered at that. Remembering all the times Ryo brushed his hair and how long it too.

"It won't be that bad!" Maura said and then left as Mokuba sat down on the bed.

Maura returned with a brush and a ponytail holder. She gathered just a small bunch of hair in a small ponytail and put the holder around it then put the ribbon around it. Then when she was satisfied she walked over and sat down on the bed behind Mokuba and proceeded to try to get his hair straight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami had changed and were both surprised that the kids weren't already in the room for breakfast. They thought it was strange but decided just to wait for them.


	24. Chapter 208

Sorry, I never even gave decorating the tree a thought. I did give one vauge refernece to it earlier. I'll go back and try to see if I can fit in in somewhere. It was just one of the things that never crossed my mind. But I should have done something with it. I've still got to do a new chapter andthen I'll let find a place for the tree and let you know what chapter. Between this and Seto's Wish2 I need to get to work but its hard not to be lazy and just read Gravitation!

* * *

Seto and Yami were trying to figure out why the kids weren't there yet, when Heather walked in.

"My king, Princess Jasmine wished me to inform you that her sister Queen Diana is here."

Seto had almost forgotten about her. Due to the holidays most of the staff was off. Which meant he had few choices. He didn't like the one choice that was popping out at him.

"Seto while you see to that I'll check to see what's taking the kids so long."

"Fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami walked up the stairs and then froze hearing Mokuba's yelps and Maura yelling at him it only hurts the more he fights her. Remembering his last vision he shuddered. He shook his head. No! They were way too young for that. But the more noises he heard the more nervous he was. Finally he gets the courage and turns to look in Mokuba's room. He was shocked and relived that Maura was only brushing Mokuba's hair.

Maura looked up, "Oh hi big brother. Is something wrong?"

Mokuba pulled the vest to cover the belt.

"I was just worried, we've been waiting for you downstairs for breakfast." Yami said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got Mokuba this cool outfit and wanted to see him in it. Then he gave me this ribbon." Maura said holding it up. "Then I decided his hair needed some serious brushing. I didn't realize we were that late."

"It's alright."

Maura then remembered the belt, "Oh, I insisted that he finish his belt and I got this outfit just for it."

Yami frowned then looked at Mokuba. "You never told us that you were making a belt. Can I see it?"

Mokuba shook his head no, surprising Yami.

Maura shook her head and got up and walked in front of Mokuba. "Don't feel bad, big brother. He's just scared you'll be mad and take it away from him."

Yami smiled, "We wouldn't take it away from you, Mokuba. It's yours."

Before Mokuba could respond or try to take off the belt Maura grabbed his hand and pulled him up and turned him to face Yami.

Yami's eyes went wide seeing the bracelet. He smiled and was shaking slightly, confusing the kids as to what was wrong. He dropped to his knees and looked at the bracelet and now he knew for sure it was the real thing. "Why didn't you tell us? Where was it?"

"I k-kept it w-with Anzu."

"I thought you kept seashells in there."

"I d-do. B-but I k-keep other things there too."

"He was afraid to tell you." Maura said. "He was afraid you'd be mad he never told you."

Yami smiled. "No, kiddo. I'm not mad. I'm surprised. When Seto showed me you had his necklace we both thought that…"

Mokuba couldn't understand what this had to do with Anzu's necklace. He remembered Seto telling him that he gave that to him when he was taken away. "W-what are you t-talking about big brother?"

"We never told you this because we didn't want to upset you if you didn't have it or your sisters took it."

"T-tell me what?"

"Well when we first learned that our father was going to take you away, I wanted to give you something, something that hopefully someday would help us to find you again. I had a bracelet that belonged to my mother. I put it in the bottom of your baby bag, then Seto chose to put in his necklace."

"Why didn't you just ask him if he had it and explained this? I'm sure he would have told you." Maura said.

"We were afraid. After everything we went through. After losing him twice and screwing up it seemed at every turn, we were afraid that if he didn't have it, it'd upset him. The last thing in this world we wanted was to upset him."

"S-so y-you gave me this?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess we should have told you."

Mokuba smiled and threw his arms around Yami's neck. Now he felt closer to Yami, knowing this bracelet belong to him.

Yami was slightly taken back by this but just hugged back, tightly.

"So, you forgive me then?"

Mokuba only hugged tighter.

"I'm glad now, that I insisted that he finish the belt and made him wear it." Maura said.

Yami kept one arm tightly around Mokuba and held out his other for Maura who ran over and hugged him too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto meanwhile had decided to give Asana a chance. He didn't have a lot of options at this point. He walked up to her assigned door and the guard, Connor jumped up.

"M-my king? Is something wrong?"

"At ease, everything's fine. Find another guard that needs the overtime. For the moment you and he will be reassigned to a couple of visiting princesses."

"Yes, sir." Connor said going off to find another guard.

Seto knocked on the door.

Asana answered and was surprised. "May I ask as to what I owe the honor? Has Noah returned or something?" Asana asked, assuming that'd be the only reason for Seto's being there.

"No, as a matter of fact I need you. With it being the holidays most of the staff is out. That leaves very few. So I'm going to trust you. Heather?"

Heather had been hiding and watching to see what Seto would do. She didn't think he knew she was there. She quickly moved over to him dragging another maid with her. "Yes, my king?"

"I need you to help Asana here, learn what is expected of her when caring for visiting royalty."

"Yes, sir. Sir, one had a small baby with her. This is Melissa she like Asana is still fairly new. She's only been here since just after Thanksgiving. I was hoping that perhaps you would allow me to let her help and it would help by training both together."

"Fine, just do it. I don't want to hear any complaints or the lot of you are fired. Do I make myself clear?"

They all bowed and nodded. "Yes, my king." Heather said.

"Good, be sure she has all she needs in the room directly across from Princess Jasmine's, in the north tower. You're dismissed." Seto said leaving.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Heather? What do I know of caring for a baby?" Melissa asked.

"About the same as I do." Heather said. "Next to nothing."

"In that case, let me handle it. I remember a little from when JJ, was small." Asana said. "Plus I have done some babysitting and caring for other peoples children in the past. I think I can handle it."

Heather was a little weary about it, since Seto didn't seem to trust her. But she felt there wasn't another choice. She knew more about babies than either of them.

"All right, but please don't screw this up for us. The kings been in such good spirits lately that we don't want to rock the boat." Heather said.

"Don't worry about anything. I promise everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Heather said.

"Perhaps we should hurry and get the room fixed up before the king finds out we're standing here talking instead of doing our jobs." Melissa said.

"Yes, let's do it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto walked into the dinning room for breakfast to find Yami standing there, looking a lot more happy and excited than he had when he left him. "Okay who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

"Ha, Ha very funny Seto. I have a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"You'll love this one." Yami said and moved and pushed Mokuba forward.

Seto smiled. "That's a nice outfit kid."

"T-thanks, M-Maura gave it to me."

"Look closely at the belt he made." Yami said.

Seto looked and his eyes went wide. "Yami, is that?"

Yami smiled. "Yes, its my bracelet. The one I gave to him. He was afraid we'd take it away from him so he never told us."

"Well at least we no longer have any loose ends. We officially have everything in place. "He has my necklace and your bracelet. Even if the millennium rod hadn't told us for a fact, I'd say this would have been proof that he's our brother."

Yami hugged the boy tight. "Yes, now lets eat, so this little one can spend the rest of the day opening presents."

Mokuba giggled, figuring they were joking, not realizing that it was probably true.

Soon they were sitting down to eat. Though it was tough not to just scarf it down.


	25. Chapter 209

After breakfast they couldn't wait any longer and rushed upstairs to the family room.

As they walked into the family room both kids gasped at all the presents. Seto and Yami didn't put all the presents out until now.

Maura was surprised that Yami had put them in order. She assumed hers were on the left side of the tree. The reason she assumed that was simply because she could tell which ones she wrapped up for Seto and Yami in the middle and Mokuba's was against the wall where the whole wall was covered.

Both kids were shocked, neither one had seen so many presents. Maura had never seen so many all for one person. She could tell by the look on Mokuba's face he had no idea that that whole wall was all presents for him. She was also confused as to why her presents for her sisters weren't anywhere to be seen. What could have happened to them?

Seto and Yami were sitting on the couch. They had brought a couple of trash sacks to take up the wrapping paper. They could wait and let the staff do it but they didn't want piles of paper in their way while doing more presents or allowing them to enjoy the presents they opened.

"Oh wow, look Mokuba, Santa came! He left us presents!" Maura said.

Seto caught the odd look on Mokuba's face and leaned over next to Yami and whispered, "What's wrong with Mokuba?"

Yami leaned over and whispered back, "You remember the fairy tale version of Santa Claus your mother always used to tell us?"

"What about it?"

"That's the first story I told the kids. Well you remember how Mokuba didn't seem to like the book version?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well the part about him being a ghost scared Mokuba and a few other things I'll tell you about later that he didn't like about it."

"Can we open them now big brother?" Maura asked.

Yami smiled, "Sure go ahead. You may both open them."

As the kids began to open those presents, Seto whispered, "Is that why he was sleeping with you this morning?"

"Yeah, he woke up and told me he didn't like the story. He was still spooked by the other story and wanted me to tell him the fairy tale version again, I offered to let him sleep with me, so that after the story he'd be able to sleep."

Maura jumped up and said, "Look big brother! Santa got me this pretty new dress." It was a very light almost white pink.

"What did you get, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Mokuba held up a small pouch.

Seto smiled, "Bring it here."

Mokuba walked over and Seto pulled him close and opened the sack. "Hold out your hands."

Mokuba did as he was told.

Seto started to empty the sack out into Mokuba's hand. It wasn't easy trying to pretend like he didn't know what was in the pouch. "They look like coins." As they went through them Seto held up one or two he'd gotten by luck when he bought a few of Mokuba's presents with cash. He didn't have them in his collection and even though he wanted them, he wanted Mokuba to have them more. "I don't have some of these yet. You're very lucky to have them kiddo."

"T-Then you s-should have them big brother."

Seto smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, kiddo. But these are yours, you should keep them."

"W-what do I p-put them in?"

Seto hadn't head about the fall out he and Ryo had that day Seto told him to ask to go into town and see about a coin book. He wanted to ask but decided against it. He figured Ryo was busy or something and couldn't do it. "We'll see about getting you a book for them later. For now you can keep them in this pouch."

"Okay, big brother."

"All right, now we'll start by each of you choosing a present to open. Mokuba since this is your first Christmas you start. Chose any present."

Mokuba thought for a moment then he couldn't wait any longer on his. So he ran over to one of the boxes and pushed it next to Seto.

"Did you want me to help you open it kiddo?" Seto asked not noticing who it was too.

Mokuba shook his head. "I-it's yours big brother."

Seto blinked in surprise. But then as he looked at the gift again he realized it was one of the two he and Joey had brought up to the room and he helped Mokuba to wrap.

"Go ahead and open it Seto and see what you got." Yami said.

Seto opened it and he and Yami were both shocked at what they saw. It was a beautiful crystal sculpture with a blue tint to it of the blue eyes ultimate dragon. "Mokuba, how, how did you find this? This has to be very expensive."

Mokuba was depressed now. He thought Seto would be happy.

"It is beautiful though." Yami said.

Seto looked down and could see Mokuba was upset. So he handed the statue to Yami. "Here, hold it."

Yami wasn't sure why but took it.

Seto pulled the little boy up into lap. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad. Its just such an expensive gift that I'm surprised is all."

"Its not like it matters now, Seto. We could never return it. We'd always see his sad face if we did. I don't think either of us could ever bear to look at him again if we did. Besides, it reminds me of one I was going to get for you once." Yami said getting up and making a space in the curio cabinet and put it on the top shelf before coming back and sitting back down.

When Yami mentioned getting one like it and then putting that one in the cabinet he brightened up. The minute he sat back down Mokuba jumped up and ran over and pushed the other one towards Yami.

"It's Maura's turn to chose one, Mokuba."

Maura smiled at how happy Mokuba seemed. She couldn't believe his old family never let him have Christmas with them. Then she heard Yami say it was her turn. "It's all right, big brother. I'll just go twice after this. Mokuba seems excited about wanting you to open that one. So go ahead, I don't mind."

Yami smiled, then he turned to Mokuba. "So, this ones mine?"

Mokuba nodded.

Seto and Yami couldn't help but laugh a little at how excited he seemed.

Yami couldn't resist seeing how excited Mokuba was. He opened it and he and Seto both gasped at this statue.


	26. Chapter 210

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for the last chapter to be reviewed then I got caught up in reading. Not to mention still depressed that only a friend I had asked to read the story has reviewed and it's getting quite a few hits but no one cares enough to review it! Meanies:( Though Clarity who helps write that story thinks she must havea yami of her own or something, cause the stories also on mediaminer and she reviews there and here, which I find very strange.

* * *

Yami then held up the statue. It too was crystal. It was the dark magician holding up what looked like a glowing ball of magic. The blue eyes white dragon was lying next to him and a unicorn was standing next to him on the other side. Yami and Seto were both at a loss for words. Mokuba walked over and climbed into Seto's lap.

"Mokuba, where did you find these?" Yami asked.

"T-the m-man at the an-ant-t…" Mokuba growled in frustration. Life was easier when he didn't have to talk.

Seto squeezed him tight. "It's all right kiddo."

"I think he's trying to say antiques store." Maura said.

"Why would you think that?" Yami asked.

"Well the crate Ryo and Joey unloaded, Ryo said it had a statue in it. I think he said it was from an antiques store."

"Mokuba, did Ryo let you buy these?" Seto asked, surprised that he'd allow it.

Mokuba shook his head no. Which surprised both Seto and Yami.

"What do mean no?" Yami asked.

Mokuba sighed. He was going to have to talk to Talana about working on bigger words and see if she can work overtime with him. He could tell he'd improved some but not a lot. "T-the m-man s-said you paid f-for one for Seto. B-but it was broken. H-he had new one made. He s-said he wanted me to give it to you."

"But what about the second one?" Yami asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "D-don't know. I d-didn't know there w-was a s-second one till Joey opened t-the box for me."

"That's strange. Next time I go into town I'll talk to Yuranzo." Yami said. Then he got up and put the new statue up. He sat back down and looked at Maura. "Okay, Maura you may chose two presents."

Maura picked out three. Gave one Seto, one to Mokuba and one to Yami. "I know you said two but I wanted you each to open one from me. I'd like you to go first Seto."

Seto thought it a bit strange but proceeded to open it. What he found was a small silver statue that is in the shape of a Blue eyes white dragon. "It looks like we're going to have to have a bigger cabinet made. I love it, thank you."

Maura was pleased that Seto liked it so well. She wanted to ask if she could call him big brother but since she could still sense resistance from him she decided against it. "Mokuba you open yours now."

Mokuba opened it and was surprised to find a small silver statue of baby dragon.

"You're right Seto, we are defiantly going to have to have a new cabinet built to hold all of this."

"Its your turn now, big brother." Maura said.

Yami opened his up and found a small silver statue that is in the shape of Dark Magician. "These are great Maura, thank you. We'll put them on the fireplace mantel for now and have a new curio cabinet made just for them." Then he took Mokuba's and Seto's and put all three on the mantel. Then he walked over to a long present and pulled it forward and stood there with it leaning against his legs. "Mokuba this ones for you."

Mokuba hoped out of Seto's lap and sat on the floor in front of Yami and the present and looked at Yami.

Yami smiled, "Go ahead and open it."

Mokuba opened it and was shocked to see the same painting he and Varon had seen in the store that time.

Seto was shocked at the painting as well.

Once again Mokuba was entranced by it. He reached out to touch it but then again pulls back. Yami remembered Yuranzo had said he did the same thing. So he held the painting and walked around bent down next to him and as he place his hand on his shoulder he jumped but then relaxed.

Yami squeezed his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, kiddo? Why do pull away like someone hit you?"

Mokuba sighed. "M-my stepmother brought home a p-painting, it w-was the f-first time I'd ever s-seen one. I w-wanted to touch it."

"She beat you for it?" Yami questioned.

"N-no s-she w-was helping m-me cook, s-she had c-company coming and w-wanted more done. S-she had a w-wooden s-spoon in her hand and s-smacked m-my hand w-with it. S-she s-said she'd do that every t-time I try to touch it."

Yami understood now why Yuranzo said that Mokuba had been rubbing his hand. In his mind Mokuba was being hit for trying to touch. "Here." Yami took his hand and though Mokuba whimpered closing his eyes. Yami placed his hand on the painting. "Open your eyes kiddo, see your touching it. You're not going to get into trouble just for touching it. Besides it's yours now. I got it just for you. Do you like it?"

Mokuba opened his eyes and was surprised that he was touching it and wasn't in trouble for it. "I-its r-really mine?"

Yami smiled. "Yes it is. What would you think about us putting it above the mantel in here? That way you can see it all the time."

"B-but w-what about the one t-that's there?"

"Well we never much cared for that picture anyway but never took it down since it would leave a big space with nothing to put in it." Yami said.

The picture was of a man riding on a house trying to rope a cow. Seto and Yami always hated it. Mostly cause it was Gozaburo's favorite. But with the big five and everything it had been difficult to get rid of.


	27. Chapter 211

Thank you soo much for reviewing my other storySteve, Daimond!

* * *

Seto walked over to the fireplace and removed the fireplace shield and threw in a couple of logs and started the fire. Then he put the shield back in place.

Yami heard a tearing sound and noticed Seto was tearing the picture out of the frame. He laid Mokuba's picture on the ground. "Now you may touch it all you like, kiddo. But be very careful. If you push too hard it'll push a hole threw it."

At that Mokuba pulled away all the way around.

"It's okay, just be careful." Yami said, then got up walked over to Seto and whispered. "Seto what are you doing?"

Seto whispered back, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm destroying this thing once and for all. It still gives me nightmares sometimes."

"What about the big fives saying that it's important?"

"They wouldn't have known important if it bit them in the butt. You don't really believe our father hid anything of any real importance in or behind this painting do you? Give me a break. If there had been anything important the big five would have snatched it up the moment they heard father was killed."

Yami was at a loss for words. He had to admit Seto was right. If the big five really suspected anything of any importance about the painting they'd have stolen or tried to steal it. "So, what are you going to do with it?"

"Burn it of course."

"Well let's wait and I'll check it out with my magic later just to be certain. Besides if Mokuba sees you burning it, it might upset him."

Seto didn't like it but finished taking the picture out of the frame and handed it to Yami. "Fine, here." Then he took the frame over and put Mokuba's picture in it.

Mokuba was surprised at how nice the painting looked in the frame.

Yami laid the old painting down and he and Seto put Mokuba's painting where the old one had been.

Mokuba was so happy he couldn't believe that not only was that painting his, but it was where he can see it anytime he wants.

Seto then walked over and picked up two presents, one for Mokuba and one for Maura. "Go ahead open them."

Maura quickly opened it to find a bonnet that matched her new dress. "Wow, this is great! It even matches my new dress!"

Mokuba opened his and found a hat.

"What do think kiddo? Do you like it?" Seto asked.

Mokuba put it on and Seto hadn't counted on it being too big.

Just to tease him a little he pulled it all the way down. Mokuba pulled it all the way off and shook his head then glared up at Seto who had to laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Seto that wasn't nice." Yami said with a smile.

Seto stood up and sat back down on the couch. "I don't know the look on his face was worth it."

Yami shook his head and sat down. "Okay kids, you may each chose one."

Mokuba picked up one and handed it to Maura, she was surprised by this. "For me? Thanks! Here this ones for you."

Mokuba quickly opened his.

"Its a vest Isis helped me to make it. I hope you like it." Maura said.

Mokuba smiled, "Open y-yours."

Maura quickly opened hers to find a dark magician girl plushy. "Oh, I love it! Thank you!" She then much to Mokuba's surprise hugged him. Then she hugged her new doll.

"Okay, pick out another one." Yami said.

Mokuba walked over and picked up two more and handed one to each Seto and Yami. They opened them and found small picture frames with seashells glued around them and inside were pictures Mokuba drew of Seto and Yami together holding his dark magician and blue eyes plushies.

"How did you do this kiddo?" Yami asked.

Mokuba smiled. "R-Ryo helped me to make it."

"Its very good Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled, he loved it when they praised him.

Maura picked up a couple of packages and handed one to both Seto and Yami. They opened it and found small paintings of them. "I know they're not very good, but I did the best I could with them."

"Don't be silly their great." Yami told her.

Maura smiled, she wasn't sure if they'd like them.

Mokuba picked up one and handed it to Maura. "T-this ones yours big sister."

Maura opened it up and was shocked at what she saw. She held up the cloak and put it on. She twirled it around. She was thrilled.

However Seto and Yami weren't. They remembered when Mokuba came home with his cloak how much Maura had said she loved it. They knew Mokuba was still in a lot of ways sensitive and feared that since Maura had said she loved it that he just gave her his. Seto did find it strange though. He could have sworn he'd seen Mokuba's cloak in his room this morning. But then he could have always wrapped it after they got in and he was upstairs getting ready and just placed it in here before breakfast.

Maura had loved Mokuba's and could tell it was different. She got a good look at his.

"Mokuba, why did you give your cloak to Maura?" Yami asked.

"How did you wrap it so fast? I thought I saw it in your room this morning." Seto said.

"This isn't his. I studied his, cause it was so pretty. This one has gold colored strips with red and blue strips in-between." Maura said. She could tell by the looks on their faces they weren't convinced. She walked over to Mokuba and whispered in his ear, "Go get your cloak and show them you still have yours."

Mokuba nodded and got up and ran off to his room to get his cloak.

Mokuba came back a minute later with his on. Seto and Yami were relived to see that he still had his and that he didn't give it up. "Z-Zariah g-gave me the s-stuff to make it. But I had t-trouble making it."

"Then how did you get it to look so nice?" Maura asked.

Mokuba smiled. "Isis helped me. I t-tied but I c-couldn't do it. S-she helped me make it perfect."

Seto and Yami were greatly surprised at how much Isis had helped the kids to make things.

"I love it! It'll be great for when we're outside."

That got Yami to thinking about the renovation of the playroom. Now that he thought about it Maura was right. Right now with so much snow they couldn't play outside for very long. The same went for the summer. It will be too hot to play outside. He decided that he'd let the kids have that whole wing of the castle. There was no reason not too. He could go ahead and expand the main playroom area to six rooms with one swing. Then fix up six rooms across the hall with more playground things. He'd have to discuss it with Seto; to be sure it was all right which he knew it would be but also to discuss what kinds of things to put in the new play area.


	28. Chapter 212

Maura walked over and picked up three more presents and handed one to Seto, Mokuba and Yami.

They opened them to find small little charms. "I know they're not much. But they had all these neat beads and things and I made these little bracelets."

"They're very nice, Maura thank you." Yami said.

Charms reminded Yami of the two charms that he got from the man at the jewelry store had said that Varon refused to let Mokuba get. He knows Seto's going to throw a fit when he finds out. They want to spoil the kid as much as possible. If he wants something let him get it. They knew they couldn't keep that rule forever but for now that's the way they wanted it.

"Mokuba you chose some now." Yami said.

Mokuba ran over and got two and handed one to Seto and one to Yami.

Seto opened his to find, a small charm of a sleeping dragon. Yami opened his to find a small wand.

"I w-wanted to f-fix them on c-charms but I c-couldn't f-find any t-thing s-strong enough to hold them. M-maybe they'll fit onto Maura's b-bracelets."

Maura smiled, "Hey yeah, I bet they will. You should try it. I bet it would work. This way you can hook them to something."

"That's a good idea. Now, over there on your side and Mokuba's you'll see two small packages. Those are from me to the two of you. Could you get them for me?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing big brother."

Maura walked over and get them and handed Mokuba his. They were surprised. Especially Mokuba. They were two more charms like Seto and Yami's. Mokuba's was a cat and Maura's was a dog.

"How d-did you get these big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Well the man at the jewelry store told me about the three you got and was forced to leave those two behind. I went ahead and got those two."

"What do you mean he was forced to leave them behind?" Seto asked.

"V-Varon s-said I d-didn't need them. S-since I had w-we have our necklaces. B-but I b-begged him to let me at l-least get one for you, Yami and Ryo. He d-didn't want to but finally agreed."

"Calm down Seto, Varon was doing what he thought was best for Mokuba." Yami said.

"Even still, I told him that Mokuba could get what he wanted. He didn't have the right to tell him no."

"Well he saw that painting I'm assuming since he was with Varon, it had to be the same day. But according to Yuranzo, Mokuba never asked to get that."

Seto looked at him. "Why didn't you ask for the painting kiddo?"

"I k-knew Varon w-wouldn't let me and…"

"And you were still frightened about touching painting, right?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"I see, well why don't you go chose another present."

Mokuba nodded and walked over and picked up one but couldn't tell who it was too. So he took it and handed it to Seto. "I c-cant tell who its to."

"Well let's see. It's to me from Yami. This should be interesting."

"Yeah, it's not anything but paper." Yami said with a smile.

Seto glared at him and opened the package and was really surprised at what he found. "Where-where did you find this?"

Yami smiled, "I had it repaired."

Mokuba sat down on Seto's knee. "W-what is it big b-brother?"

"This is an old toy from our childhood. It was important to me our grandmother gave me this. Our father broke it in a rage one day. Yami had it repaired; see it's a miniature knight. It's made of pewter, a gray stone."

"I-its cool l-looking."

Seto smiled. "Yeah it is isn't it."

Maura handed one to Yami. "This ones to you big brother. From Seto."

Yami looked at him, "Let me guess it's an empty box."

"Well what else would be in that?" Seto asked with a smile.

Mokuba didn't say anything but could only assume that this was their way of teasing each other.

Yami opened up the package and was shocked. It was a rare book of spells. "Seto where did you get this?"

"Yugi, I told him I wanted to get you something special, to make up for your not being able to train with Dartz. He found that and gave it to me."

Yami smiled, "I don't really miss the training, it was exhausting. I miss learning new things and the way he was able to help me reach my potential. But then there was a downside to it all."

"W-what's that big brother?" Mokuba asked.

Yami smiled and reached over and started to pinch at his stomach making him laugh and squirm. "You. You are the downside to staying there. By staying there I miss you. I miss seeing you laugh and seeing you get bigger and learning new things."

Maura smiled, seeing them and it made her happy and sad at the same time. She couldn't remember the last time her father tickled her and played with her like that. She never thought about it till now. She loved her father dearly and missed him. Now she wished that he'd been more affectionate like she sees from Seto and Yami. She wondered if her stepmother had something to do with his not being that affectionate.

Seto looked over at her. "You can open your last present."

Maura quickly opened it to find an antique doll. It had a pink dress. Her eyes were blue-green. It was made out of porcelain. It looked very old and valuable. As Maura examined it she gasped when she saw a small burn mark on it.

"What's wrong Maura? Don't you like it?" Yami asked.

Maura shook her head trying to keep from crying, but not succeeding. Her voice cracked and she said, "T-this belonged to my mother, I remember she said that belonged to her great grandmother." This only made her miss her family more than she had been.

"How do you know it was hers?" Yami asked.

"When I was little, I always wanted to play with it. My mother always said no. Well one night my parents had a party and I knew I wasn't allowed in their room without them there. But I was a little kid. I took a candle and when I reached for the doll my nightshirt caught fire, I screamed and my sister Jasmine came running in and put the fire on my arm out and then she noticed fire and we both gasped seeing my mothers doll, her dress was on fire. She picked it up and threw it in a water basin then poured water on the doll. Then my mother came in, she had heard me too. She spanked me and scolded me. The dolls dress was ruined and there was a small burn mark on it."

Yami smiled. "Well I guess all the work Seto did in getting it for you then, was a good thing."

Maura smiled and walked over and hugged Seto. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Well I have one more present for you but Ryo and I both got the same thing. So that you and Mokuba would both have one. We'll do it together later and show you both." Yami said.

"But for now, Yami why not show her, her main present. I'm sure their anxious."

Maura was confused.

Yami was confused at first too then he smiled, he finally caught on to what Seto was getting at. "All right, well just wait for me to return before letting Mokuba open the rest of his presents. We'll open the rest of ours too."

Mokuba blinked and looked around and was surprised. Almost all of them were his. This surprised him. He didn't know almost all of those presents were his. Now he understood what Yami meant when he said that he'd spend the rest of the day opening presents.

Yami grabbed Maura's hand and led her out of the room towards where her sisters were.

"Where are we going big brother?"

Yami just smiled, "You'll see."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba meanwhile stood up and stretched and then curled up on Seto's chest.

Seto smiled and wrapped his arms around the little boy. Then he stretched out a little himself then put his arms back around the little boy tightly. Yeah a little nap wouldn't hurt, just till Yami got back. He'd woken Mokuba up really early and he'd been so excited he hardly slept. So a nap would be very good. When Yami returned he could always wake them to finish up with the presents.


	29. Chapter 213

Yami took Maura to the tower where her sisters were waiting.

"Okay go to the top of this tower and you'll find two rooms. There you'll find your present." Then he thought for a moment and snapped his fingers and a sack appeared. "I almost forgot this."

Maura took it and looked inside and was shocked to see the presents for her sisters there. Then Seto's words stuck. 'I'm sure they're anxious.'

"Now go ahead." Yami said pushing her up the stairs before turning and leaving.

Maura looked back and saw him leaving. She was scared and nervous as she started up the stairs. She was still trying to think who it could be. Who would want to see her? She had thought of her sisters. Especially with Yami giving her their presents. She couldn't believe they'd come. They live so far away, surely not. But a part of her hoped. It'd be nice to see them again. She finally decided to run upstairs and see if her hoping was real. She got to a closed door and knocked.

Suddenly it was opened and she was shocked to see her sister Jasmine standing there. She didn't say a word she just threw her arms around her crying.

Jasmine hugged back. Then pulled her up and said, "There's someone else to see you too." Then she turns and Maura was shocked to see Diana sitting on the bed. She ran and threw her arms around her neck.

Diana hugged back gladly. "Oh, we've missed you too, little sister. Now sit up I have something to show you."

Maura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe they were really here!

Diana stood up and pulled Maura close and then pulled back the cover to reveal a sleeping baby.

"Oh he's so cute." Maura said.

"You're an aunt now, Maura."

"What?"

"This is your nephew, his name is David."

"Wow, I never thought of being an aunt before. What am I suppose to do and why didn't you ever tell me before?"

Diana sat down and pulled Maura close and she started to explain things to her. She even decided to go into a few more details as she did with Jasmine. The three of them continued to talk and tell about their lives.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Ryo and Bakura had finished opening the presents their parents had brought home for them.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to get me a new cape every year. You always chose the fanciest ones and it gets old having to deal with peoples stares." Bakura said.

"But I think it looks cute on you. And you never care what people think anyway so why should it bother you now?" mom asked.

"Because now I am head of the knights. My image is important." Bakura said.

However he had failed to mention his promotion in any of his letters.

"What! You've been promoted! Oh, that's wonderful, Bakura!" Mom said hugging him.

"Mom, get off me!" Bakura yelled.

Of course his mother just ignored him. Finally she let up only to kiss him on the cheek. Causing Bakura's shoulder to go up and try to wipe it off.

Ryo couldn't help but try to hide his laugh.

Their mother turned to him. "So, how are things going since you returned from your vacation?"

Ryo frowned, "What vacation?"

"Bakura wrote and told us that you stayed with him for a few weeks after you graduated from Master Pegasus' academy. We were so proud to hear it was with honors too. He said that you decided on a small vacation to try to get more training in before settling down and working your way up to being a knight."

Ryo glared at Bakura realizing that when he and Mokuba left, that Bakura told everyone it was simply a vacation. Ryo actually had no intention of coming back to this town, except when their parents were home and he could get the time off. After Nosaka's death and everyone accusing him of beating on Mokuba he chose to return. If anything it was really to just see about returning Mokuba. He did love the kid and would have loved to have kept him. But he knew the kid really belonged with Seto and Yami. They could do more for him and would be able to do all that he couldn't. He had planned to stay for a month or two or until he was sure the kid would be welcomed and happy. Then he'd go to another kingdom and try to start again there and become a guard and eventually a knight there. He could have never predicted that someone inside the castle would try to kill Mokuba. Nor could he have guessed that that fight would finally prove to Bakura he wasn't a child anymore. He realizes it all worked out for the best. He would have been sad and lonely without Mokuba around. Even knowing he was where he belonged. Though he had a feeling he'd have never survived away from the kid. Knowing now that he even ran away and didn't come to him. Then just after Maura came, he felt pushed out. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to him if he hadn't been there.

"Ryo?" His mother asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. It wasn't exactly a vacation, but it was fine."

"Oh, I see." His mother said, quickly getting the impression he wasn't going to go into more detail. "Well now it's time for you two to exchange presents."

Ryo and Bakura handed each other their presents.

Ryo opened one to find a hat with one flap tied to the top part. "What's wrong with my hat?"

"Nothing, but if you wish to be a true knight then you should at least start to look like one with an official hat. It's nothing real fancy but…"

Ryo shook his head. "No, I like it, a lot. Thank you."

Bakura opened his and found some weird looking stuff. "What is this?"

"Oh, Yugi was trying some new spells and gave me that to try. It's a special solution for your sword. When you sharpen it and polish it, Yugi says it will make it shinier and sharper and harder to break."

Bakura looked at it but wasn't really impressed but was willing to give it a shot. He opened the other and was surprised to find a new sheath for his sword.

"Your old one looked a lilt wore out. I thought you were due for a new one."

Bakura looked it over in fascination. He would never admit it out loud but he loved it. It was solid black with gold trim and golden strings going to the center of it.

Ryo opened his next one and was shocked at what he found, it was the same fancy bigger version change of heart necklace that Mokuba had once looked at but had been too expensive for him. "W-what? It-it looks like the one Mokuba gave me but this version is a lot fancier than the one I'm wearing."

Bakura shrugged, "I saw how much the necklaces seemed to mean to the two of you, so I thought since we're working on getting closer. I thought this would be a way to start."

Ryo smiled and held up the necklace to Bakura. "So, which do you chose? Light or Dark?"

"Dark."

"Mokuba did the same thing, why do I get light?"

"That's just the way it is. I guess the kid saw you as the light and he was darkness. Me, its only natural I'd be dark. Talk to the kid and switch with him. You be dark and let him be light. I can't see why he'd think he was darkness anyway."

"That is an interesting question."

"Who are you talking about?" Their dad asked.

Ryo smiled, "My little brother."

"Ryo, honey, you don't have a little brother." Their mother said.

"Yeah, he does." Bakura said.

"Well, I do want you to met him."

"That doesn't tell us who he is?" Their mother said.

Ryo figured he might as well start from the beginning.


	30. Chapter 214

A/N: Okay by request, I went back and finally got off my lazy tail and made the christmas tree scene! I looked and looked and the only place I found room to put it was part 4 chapters 149-150. I modified 150-151 by cutting 150 in half and putting half of it in 151. I did a small modification on 180 but nothing major, just one small paragraph.

* * *

After Diana finished they decided to exchange presents.

Maura gave Jasmine hers.

She opened it to find a gold bracelet that with a red emerald gem. "Oh, Maura, its beautiful. I love it thank you." Jasmine said.

Maura smiled, "I'm happy you like it. It took me forever to find the perfect thing." Then she handed Diana hers. She opened it to find a gold bracelet just like Jasmine's. But hers had a blue-green emerald gem.

"Oh, Maura. It's beautiful. It connects us."

Maura smiled even brighter. "Yeah I wasn't sure what to get at first but then I saw those."

Jasmine handed Maura hers. She opened it and gasped. "I guess we were in sync." It was a gold bracelet almost exactly like the one she gave to her sisters but her gem was a light blue.

Diana handed Maura her first gift. Maura opened it and found a small gold heart shaped locket. She gasped when she opened it. For inside the locket it had a picture of their parents; Maura was speechless, she hugged her sister.

Maura then sat up, wiped away her tears and handed Jasmine her next present.

Jasmine opened it to find an 8-sided faceted or octagon shaped perfume bottle. It was small and you pour just a small amount of perfume in it. Then when you lift the lid you can easily just use the bottom of the lid to lightly dab a small amount of perfume on each side of your neck. It was a clear crystal. Jasmine smiled and said, "Thank you, I love it."

Maura gave Diana hers. She opened it and was surprised to find the same type of perfume bottle that Maura had given to Jasmine, but her crystal had a light tint of blue to it.

Diana smiled, "I love it, thank you." Then handed her, her next one. She opened to find a beautiful silk white gown with gold details.

"Sorry to say little sister, but you'll have to wait until you grow up and out some before you can wear it." Jasmine teased.

Maura did love it. But she still glared at her sister for that comment.

"Our mother wore that at her coming out party. Now as you know we go through it at age 6; there prospective parents or prince's may chose us. But mother wore this at hers. She was 16. Her country of Avalbane, your coming out party is at 16 and most find their husbands there. She found dad there and married him six-months later." Diana explained.

"Avalbane?" Maura questioned. It'd been the first she'd hear of her mothers coming from another country. But then again now that she thought about it she never really knew much about her mother.

"Yes, it means White Orchard." Diana said.

Jasmine handed Maura her next gift. "This one is special. It's been passed down to every princess to wear."

Maura opened it to find a small gold crown with diamonds.

"You could wear it now, but it'll probably be a little big. But its important it is given to you at your coming out ceremony, when you turn 12. This is when your husband is suppose to officially crown you as his bride and princess or queen depending on the grooms status."

"I still don't understand. Why do we have to be married so young? I mean I barely even like boys yet." Maura said.

"I bet you like the kings brother though, don't ya?" Jasmine teased.

Maura really glared at her for that comment. "Just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Hey, it's all right. I'm happy my little sister has found a nice boy her own age to marry."

"You mean, Mokuba? Jasmine he is my 'little brother' nothing more! Do I love him? Yes, I do. But not the way you're implying. I love him as I do you and Diana and Yami. Even Seto." 'Though I still think he hates me.'

"Well the answer to your question is. Well from what I've learned most countries your coming out party is at 14 or 16 and if you wish to marry your sweetheart then fine. But few of those require by law you be married by that age. Some, where your coming out party is at 12 or 14, quite a few of those I've found require marriage by 16-17. Others I've seen look down at you if you're not married by 17. A lot of those countries though were shocked and a few horrified when they learned I was married to Mahaado at 12, a lot of them felt that Mahaado was a cradle robber." Diana said with a giggle.

"I know when Nitesh's family learned he had married me behind their back, they were furious. Then when they learned I was only 11 and he married me anyway. Well it caused a major uproar. They wanted to annul the marriage. But when they learned our stepmother intended to literally have me killed if I was returned, they still didn't like it but no longer contested the marriage."

"As I got older, it bugged me too as to why so young. I did some research and it seems it was once 16. But from what I've been able to determine centuries ago a king and his wife had a daughter. She failed to produce him a son. Later she died from unknown causes. Many suspected foul play as soon after he remarried. She was able to bare him a son. But that left him with the problem of what to do with his daughter. As the oldest she would inherit his thrown rather than his son. Neither he nor his new wife wanted that. They couldn't determine what to do till one day a young prince from a far away land came riding through. He said he was traveling looking for a bride. He had made a comment on how lovely their daughter was. This gave then an idea. The girl had just turned 11. They told him that their country had a rule that she must be married by age 10. But that they had violated the rules by allowing her to live beyond that, it was of course a lie, as there was no such law in place at that time. The prince was skeptical at first, but after more talks and them telling him that she could be trained to be what he wanted he agreed to take her. They were soon much to her dismay married. She couldn't believe she was being married so young. After talking with their advisors at the time it was soon made a rule that all the girls would have to be married by 10. This would leave room for the boys to grow up and take over; they must be married by 13, with the exception of the two oldest; they would have their choice of who and when to marry, except that they must marry either before or shortly before they take over. The second oldest baring the oldest is capable of ruling will be given a small partial of the country to rule. I've also discovered that not every ruler has followed that rule. Some have and sadly enough one or two kids were even killed defying the rule."

"That's terrible."

"We went through it and were later crowned queens of our counties at 14. Both of our husbands kingdoms it seems wont allow you be officially crowed until your coronation to announce you. Though we were already married it didn't matter. Its also said your not suppose to be married till you're at least 16. But they broke tradition on that one. It wasn't a law, just a tradition." Jasmine said.

Diana then pulled Maura close. "Well, I'm glad you're happy here. But…"

"But what?"

"But I've talked to Mahaado and he's agreed that if you want you can come live with us."

"What?" Maura asked stunned. Her sisters didn't want her to live with them before why now?

"I just felt that well it's not right that you should be raised by strangers. Besides this way you can help us take care of David." Diana said.

Maura broke away and looked at her. "Why? Why now? Because I'm happy here or cause you need a babysitter?"

"Maura that's not what I meant."

"No? Then what? When Hera was ready to marry me off, neither one of you were willing to help me when I told you Mako hit me and the fact that I didn't want to be married. Even when father told everyone that he was fighting the marriage law. Neither of you said or did anything."

"Maura please, at least think about it." Diana said.

Maura gathered her presents and said. "Fine, I'll think about it." Then she left.

'What do I do now? I do love my sisters. It might be fun helping to raise little David, but I don't know. I like my life here. Ryo said I was Mokuba's protector. What's he to do without his protector? He also seems happier since I first met him. I wonder if that's due to me?'


	31. Chapter 215

As Yami was returning to where Seto and Mokuba were he wondered slightly if maybe her sisters might ask Maura to return with one of them. He stopped and looked outside and smiled remembering how much fun it was this morning. Then he shook his head. He shouldn't worry about it. All but one of his vision of Mokuba as a teenager had Maura in them. Different situations but she was there. This relived him. Why would she continue to be in his visions of the future if she were going to leave with her sisters? He knew that meant even if she told him she was asked he knew that something obviously happens to make her want to stay. He was relived at that. He wouldn't say anything to influence her. But there was no fear in his heart of her leaving. His visions maybe on the fritz at times and they may all give different things but Mokuba and Maura have both been consistent in all but the one. That one was just after arriving at Master Dartz's place. That one he was certain was placed there by either Dartz or his suspicion was Krystyn. He felt Krystyn more cause of his saying how much he missed the boy and she was showing him what would happen if he continued to listen to Dartz. He knew there were a few people in town that didn't think he should be raising Maura. But he didn't care. There were probably some that don't think they should be raising Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As he continued to stare out the window, he raised his hand and touched the window frame and suddenly it felt like he'd been hit by lightning. Then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Master Yami, Master Yami."

Yami shook his head and turned to see a maid he didn't ever remember seeing before. But then he reasoned with himself that it was a big castle he might not have seen her before.

"Master Yami why are you still standing here? You're going to be late?"

Yami frowned, "Late for what?"

"For Miss Maura's wedding."

"Her WHAT!" Yami asked shocked.

The maid giggled. "Come now, Master Yami. Everyone knows its been hard on you this past year or so with Miss Maura dating. These past few months have only been that much harder since she announce that she's getting married."

"But she's only 11! She always said she didn't want to be married so young! What do you mean by she's been dating?"

The maid shook her head. "Master Yami, I can only imagine that it's hard to see Miss Maura as anything but the little 11-year-old you've been raising. But you must let go. She is 17 and soon will be married too…" as she continued to talk bells started ringing. "You'd better hurry if you wish to make the wedding. You do not have to hide your emotions for my sake sir. It's me remember. Miss Erin, you personally assigned me as Miss Maura's aid last year. I will too miss her, but she's going to follow her dream to take over her father's kingdom. I must go, make sure Miss Maura is ready." Erin said and started to leave.

"Wait, what about Mokuba?"

The maid turned and smiled, "You shouldn't worry about him, I'm sure the kings making sure he's ready. I know he's been depressed since Miss Maura announced her wedding. He's really going to miss his big sister. Well I must be going."

Yami sighed in relief. "Well at least she's not marring Mokuba. I guess I can be thankful for that." So he used his magic and changed. He made it to just outside the church doors. He was shocked when he saw how beautiful she'd grown up to be.

"Yami, there you are. I was afraid you weren't coming to walk me down the isle big brother."

Yami shook his head, "I'll never let you down."

"I know." Maura said with a smile.

After the wedding Yami was just standing around still unsure of everything. Then he was shocked when Mokuba walked up.

"W-will we ever see Maura again, big brother?"

Yami smiled and reached over and rubbed and squeezed his arm. "Yes, Mokuba. We will see her again, I promise. Even if we have to go there and visit."

Mokuba hugged him tight.

Just then Seto walked up, "Let's go Mokuba. And Yami, you shouldn't make promised you can't keep."

Yami looked at him, "What do you mean, I can't keep?"

"Have you forgotten about the invasion attempts already?"

"Invasion?"

"Are you feeling alright? You have been using a lot more magic than normal keeping them at bay. But I have noticed you haven't been yourself, lately."

"M-Maybe it cause of Maura's w-wedding."

"It's because, your royal speech tutor wouldn't be happy with slang." Seto said.

"S-sorry."

Seto shook his head, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I guess I'm a little stressed out too."

"It's okay, big brother."

Seto took his hand, and then looked at Yami. "Are you coming?"

"What? No, I'm going to wait here a few minutes."

"All right, just don't spend all day."

As Yami watched them leave he couldn't help but sense that Seto was treating Mokuba the same way he always has. 'I guess Seto's not willing to let him grown up.'

Just then he was jarred out of his thoughts as Maura came running in and hugged him.

"I'm scared, big brother. I mean I do love him and this is what I've always dreamed of but I'm scared. This has been my home for almost 7 years. How do I know I can do this? How do I know I'm ready to take over my father's kingdom and rule it as he would?"

Yami hugged back. "You will be an excellent ruler, Maura. We will miss you, but it is time now for you to face your future and your destiny. You can do it, I have faith in you."

Maura looked up and smiled then squeezed him tight, "Thank you, big brother!" then she sat up kissed his cheek and ran off.

He was taken back by this and as he touched a chair again it was once again as if lightning had stuck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As he turned he was shocked to see Krystyn.

"Krystyn, what are doing here? Can you tell me what's happening, can you tell me this is the future?"

"Yes, it is your future, people places and certain events may change before now. As in the invasion, who the girl marries, her age and other factors may be different or never occur. But beyond that, this will be your future."

"What of my other visions?"

"Some are real, some are not. This was one of the few that were real. Grandfather feels you should return to the volcano so that he can train you to handle these visions."

"But I don't understand if some of these visions are false then are they going nuts, is someone messing with them what?" Yami wanted to know.

Krystyn tried to answer but she started fading and frizzling out. So Yami could only hear a few words here and there, nothing solid. Soon she disappeared altogether. "No, wait Krystyn come back."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Master Yami, Master Yami?"

Yami was shaken from his vision and turned to see Asana standing there. He turned and looked out to see it was still snowing.

"Are you all right?" Asana asked.

"Fine, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, um well since its Christmas, I was wanting to know if I could find someone to take my place if I could see about visiting with my brother." Asana asked. She feared asking knowing how they felt about Noah.

"Fine just go." Yami said. Now more confused than ever as he continued on to where Mokuba and Seto were sleeping.

Asana was surprised but also a little concerned seeing how pale Yami was. But wasn't going to argue and headed out to find a temporary replacement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo meanwhile was determining where to begin. The best he could come up with was start at the beginning. The day he and Mokuba met.


	32. Chapter 216

Ryo felt his parents would better understand if he just started from the beginning.

"Well After Aunt Jane died, I moved in here. After about a year or so of trying to live here and farm, I chose to start at Master Pegasus'."

"You never told us that you tried to farm." Their mother said.

"There are lots of things that I've never told you." Ryo said. "As I was saying, I don't know for some reason I couldn't focus when I'm at home and I'm suppose to be training. I just never seem to be able to get up and do it. So I decided to find someplace quite and open to train in. I found a nice clearing. Well I continued to train there for about a month or so when one day the wind was exceptionally strong. Suddenly out of nowhere this shirt comes flying at me. I catch it and then notice there are several others lying on the ground. I started to pick them up and then see if I can find out where they came from when a little boy comes running up. I was surprised I didn't know I was that close to a house. I asked if they were his and he nodded yes. Then he thanked me. I found it odd that he stuttered, I'd never met any that stuttered, but something about the kid. I don't know what it was but something about him made it hard not to like. When he told me his family hated him well its not that I didn't want to believe him, but I couldn't believe that the family could hate such a sweet kid. I decided to stop training and help him. After that I came by everyday. One day I had a picnic basket and was going to see if he wanted to share. I didn't have any classes that day so I was real early. I left the basket on my horse and went towards the house to see if he was around."

"But why would you do that?" Dad asked.

"Well, I noticed that the poor kid was skinny. I felt that perhaps his family was poor and couldn't afford much."

"So, what happened?" Mom asked.

"Well, I heard yelling and screaming. I got closer to see that there was a family. I was shocked when I saw them. They all looked healthy. Not to mention that the fact that they had a picnic table full of food! I couldn't understand it. How was it they all appeared healthy and well fed but yet the kid I met didn't."

"Well perhaps you were mistaken and the kid didn't live there after all." Dad said.

"No, I watched and waited and I saw him. He reminded me of the slaves we use to have, when I was his age."

"Now, why on earth would this kid remind you of them? It was such a waste when the present king took over and demanded that all slaves be released or at least paid for their services. I couldn't believe that we had to release all our slaves!"

"Mother, would you let him finish." Bakura interrupted.

One he wanted to know a little more about Mokuba. Other than what he's heard through rumors. Second the last time they let their mother continue with her rants like this they were there all night. The last thing any of them wanted was to listen to her rant more.

Ryo then continued. "Anyway as I was saying, the poor kid was waiting on them hand and foot. I couldn't believe it. Then when everyone was finished the older lady, I learned later to be the boy's stepmother told him to put everything up. There would be plenty for dinner."

"Wait, what about the kid? You just said he slaved away. Doesn't he get anything?" Dad asked.

Ryo shook his head. "No. As a matter of fact she yelled at him that she'd know if he snitched a piece."

"That's impossible unless she stood there and watched." Mom said.

"I thought so too, later I asked him on it and he said about a year or so ago they had something like this and he snitched just one small slice of ham. Well his stepmother had forgotten something and came back to tell him when she caught him eating."

"So, she want. Did like you mother here did? Yell, scream and throw fits and then lock them away?"

Ryo looked away, "Yes, but they also beat him."

"Well I suppose disobeying an order, no matter how cruel deserves punishment."

"So what you think he deserved to be beaten with a whip designed to keep cattle and things in place!" Ryo yelled.

Their parents were taken back by this.

"You can't be serious?" Mom asked.

"Unfortunately I am." Ryo said. "I personally witnessed her doing this."

"Well why didn't you do something?"

"Like what?" Ryo demanded to know. "After wards I comforted him and fed him. I promised we'd meet everyday at that time. I did all I could for him! I did my best to bring him food, if I had time I'd pack enough so that he could save some and eat it when he got hungry later."

"You should have taken him away from there, taken him with you."

"How would I have done that? I couldn't leave him here alone all day. I wouldn't have felt right about it. I'd never been able to concentrate on my studies knowing he was here all alone. Plus there was not guarantee that his family or especially his stepbrother wouldn't have gone looking for him. He might not have found him here but then again he might have. I would have been in a constant state of worry."

"Did you think to just move to Master Pegasus' place and take the kid with you?" Dad asked.

"Of course I did! I thought of everything! I went to Master Pegasus and pretended Mokuba was my cousin and told him that he was being abused in his home, that I'd like to bring him here. I gave him my word that the kid would never leave the room without me. That he would very quite and well behaved."

"What did he say?" Bakura asked, not knowing he'd done that.

"He said, he'd heard it all before. That a couple of students in the past had siblings that they wanted to come and visit for a few weeks and they promised the same things; but they were total terrors, practically running everywhere. Making all kinds of noises and getting on the roof, disrupting classes everything. I all but got on my hands and knees and begged him to reconsider. I'd have even done that if I'd thought it'd done any good. But sadly in the end it remained unchanged."

Mom was about to question something he'd said that she thought odd, when dad asked, "Well when you graduated, you were going to move in with Bakura and live in the castle. I'm sure then there'd been no problems."

Ryo huffed, "Yeah, I thought of that too and quickly shot it down."

Bakura blinked in surprise staring at Ryo now. He'd considered bringing Mokuba?

"Why didn't you?" Dad asked.

"Quite simple. As much as you'd like to believe Bakura and I were not exactly the best of friends. It's only now starting to improve. Mokuba was an extremely shy and scared little kid. I know that Bakura's temper over his being there would have only frightened him and made him feel in the way and unwanted. He probably would have returned to the hell he knew. At least there, they may hate him but they wanted him around. If as nothing more than a slave dog."

Dad was about to say something to Bakura on it when mom asked, "You said that his stepbrother would be the one to look for him. Why? Why not everyone? Did he secretly like the kid?"

"I can't say for sure none of the others would have looked for him. Yes, Noah liked him, but not in the way you mean. His sister Asana did, in the manner you mean."

"What do you mean by not by what I mean?" Mom asked.

Ryo sighed. "I was running late. I showed up to find the poor kid crying and sitting against a tree. I thought they'd beat him again. He-He told me that Noah had taken him into his room and kissed him and put his hand inside his pants and touched him. He wasn't sure what else would have happened but their stepmother called for them at that moment. The stepmother told him he could do what he wanted so he went to our meeting spot."

Mom blinked, "He tried to rape him?"

"Not only tried but from what I was told did this many more times. Sometimes the boy felt that Noah was afraid his mother or sister would find out and come barging in. even though he had a chair, in front of the door, it seemed like he couldn't risk removing and clothing or touching there physically without fear of getting caught. From what I've heard before he left that place he came this close to actually being raped."

"How old were they?" Mom asked.

"Mokuba I later learned was 9 at the time and Noah was one to two months shy of being 15."

"So, how did he get out?" Dad asked.

"A month or so later he came running to me and told me he'd found a man hurt. Well we cared for him and the two just seemed to have a bond. It was hard to explain. I helped the kid care for him the best I could. Well I told him he could rename him since the name he had was tainted."

"How can you taint a name?" Dad asked.

"His name was JJ and his family especially his stepbrother told him it meant jinks. Well Seto, he renamed the kid and after Noah tried to really go through with raping him, Seto got him out of there. I was shocked when Seto told me. I was even more shocked when I learned the next day that he was the king."

Both parents gasped. "He was the king!" they asked at the same time.

Ryo nodded. He could have told his parents what he learned from Seto later how Noah orally raped Mokuba, after running away from him. But he didn't cause well first his parents were already shocked at what they'd heard so far and second it'd take a lot of explaining and probably go into a lot of details he didn't want to get into.

"Yes, Seto took Mokuba home to raise him. Though at the time he and his brother were looking for their real little brother. Well they started to neglect the poor kid. Bakura and I had had a major fall out and I also broke up with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Ryo gave a very brief summery on how he and Shizuka met and why they broke up the first time. Then gave another short summery on his and Mokuba's leaving, not real details just skipping to the major highlights so as to not be hounded by them on certain things, like how far he'd took his relationship with Nosaka. He made her out to be as just a good friend and she died in a tragic fire. Nothing else. He felt that too much information would only serve to traumatize his parents more than they had been. He felt like if they truly knew everything then they would probably lock him and Bakura in their rooms and never let them out again. He then gave another brief and no details and parts skipping summery of why they returned.

"So, how is it if you and Bakura weren't getting along, then why are you now?"

"Well one of the people who tried to kill Seto thought Mokuba saw him, so he wanted him killed." Ryo said, again not giving all the facts. "Bakura happened to be riding by on patrol and saw the fight. I won and Bakura, I guess realized I'd grown up. I wasn't a child anymore. I could take care of myself. Soon after Seto and his brother who had realized their mistake in neglecting the kid and had pledged not to let it happen again. They took him back and have done all they can to keep him safe and happy. That's their goal in life is to keep him happy. I only learned much later that it seems the brother Seto had been looking for was little Mokuba all along."

Though his parents got the strong impression Ryo was making something's up as he went along and other things happened at the moment they chose not to pressure him for details.

"We would like to meet him, if we can." Dad said.

"Yes, I can see you care a great deal for this boy. We defiantly have to meet him." Mom said.

Ryo smiled brightly that was what he wanted. "I'll talk to Seto tomorrow and see when I can arrange it!"


	33. Chapter 217

Yami finally made his way back to where Mokuba and Seto were. He walked in expecting to see them waiting for him. He was surprised to find them asleep.

It was still hard to believe that is was Christmas. Seto and Yami were thrilled about this being a true Christmas. Every year before the late King died, Seto and Yami would sneak presents to each other. Even when Seto's mother was alive they had to do the same. Though Seto's mother did her best to arrange time for them to 'study' together. This way they could have time to exchange presents and things. Gozaburo never liked it and felt that it wouldn't be healthy for a future king to have any form of attachment and didn't want them to get that close to each other. Seto's mother felt the exact opposite she felt it would be more of an asset that a hindrance. After Gozaburo's death they freely exchanged gifts when they wanted to. Even though the big five often criticized them for it. They just ignored them they no longer had to fear so they never again hide it. They often would reflect and think on their little brother wondering if he was okay. Like his birthday they'd sometimes buy gifts and as usual fight over what to get. They'd usually end up realizing they were just wasting energy and only get one. Now that they had two kids to care for, well when they shop for things they'd still argue. Though this time they didn't hold back. Especially when it came to Mokuba.

Yami smiled seeing them sound to sleep like that and Mokuba curled up in Seto's arms like, well the only thing Yami could describe it as was a little kitten. He got a blanket and gently placed it around them. However in doing so he woke Mokuba.

Feeling the blanket Mokuba yawned and looked up and smiled. "Hi b-big brother."

Yami gently stroked his hair. "Shhh…its alright, just go back to sleep."

Mokuba grabbed his hand and started to snuggle up with it.

Yami shook his head. "Look if I promise to let you hold my hand would you let me sit down and get settled in first then gave you my other hand?"

Mokuba giggled but nodded and released him.

"Shh… let's not wake Seto." Yami whispered as Seto stirred. Yami had decided it best just to let them sleep. He figured knowing Seto that he didn't get any sleep last night and he knew how much the kid got.

So he settled in and slid his hand underneath Seto's. It was the only comfortable way he could give his hand to Mokuba, since Seto had his arms wrapped around the kid. After fixing the blanket up he fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Outside Yugi and Joey were about to exchange presents.

"Here you go Yugi, it aint much but…"

"No, it's great Joey. But what is it?"

"Well you sometimes carry around a lot of scrolls and that satchel you use isn't very strong and well I aint no master craftsman or nothing but I made that there box myself. See it's long enough but small enough to carry. I made it deep and put small handles and a strap so you can carry it."

"Wow, I don't know what to say Joey. My presents not all that great."

"Don't think like that Yugi. I know what ever you got is great." Joey said unwrapping it. He held up a feather.

"Its from a peacock, its said to bring good luck. A lot of the knights wear them in their hats."

"But Yug, I don't even have an official hat yet."

Yugi smiled, "Don't worry about it Joey, I know someday you will make it as a knight."

"Thanks, but everyone knows that Ryo will get it before I ever will. I'm lucky just to even be here. If not for Master Yami, I know for a fact that I wouldn't. The king would have never given me anything. I'm really surprised that he did that."

"Well maybe you're just wearing him down. Now with Mokuba around he's easier to get along with than he use to be." Yugi said.

"Yeah, speaking of which I need to get home. Serenity is waiting to open up presents. I have to say I'm a little excited myself. I mean you did it, you really did it, you saved my sister from going blind. Now she can see as if she never had a problem. I can never thank you enough for that Yugi."

"Hey that's what friends are for Joey. I hope Serenity likes what you got her. Oh here I got this bracelet for her. I put a small spell on it so that it will prevent her disease from ever reoccurring. It will also make her sight improve to 150 percent eventually."

"You don't think her disease will ever return do you?"

"Well I hope not, but then again I didn't think that Mokuba's protection spell would ever break either."

"Oh man I forgot all about that."

"Don't worry Joey. I'm sure it'll be fine. You'd better go, before Serenity starts to worry."

"Well I just hope she likes everything. Maura helped me to pick out some things for her."

"Well then I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thanks I hope so." Joey said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Before they started opening presents Joey handed Serenity a present.

"Oh before I forget here, it's from Yugi. He says it'll help improve your eyesight and make sure that it never goes bad again."

"Thank you Joey. I'll be sure to make Yugi something special for it."

"You don't have to do that. He wants to do. We're his friends."

Serenity smiled, "Of course, I know that Joey. But I still want to do something to thank him for everything."

Joey couldn't argue with that and handed Serenity another present. Serenity opened the package and found the doll that Maura had insisted that Joey get.

"Oh, Joey I love it!" Serenity cried hugging him tight. "Thank you so much big brother! I love it."

Joey smiled, "You're welcome sis. I'm just happy you like it."

"Yeah I do. Thank you. Your turn."

Joey opened his next one to find a bright blue jacket. "Serenity this is…"

Serenity smiled, "I got it from a shop in town. It's an official uniform that the knights wear."

"Wow thanks sis. I love it, it's great." 'Well with this much support who knows maybe someday I will make it as a knight.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While Joey and Serenity continued to open presents, Asana found Noah outside brushing his horse down.

"Hi, Noah."

"A, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. It's Christmas."

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"I found someone to cover for me. I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"About mothers claim that I was adopted."

"I've thought of that too. Every time I try to ask mother about my birth she avoids the issue. I've asked around and Shimon's mother suggestion talking to Granny Adler. She said that she was the local midwife. I did ask her."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that after Marine that mother was told she couldn't have anymore kids."

Asana blinked. "So, what she said about me could be true. But then what about you?"

"She said that mother was a twin."

"What? I didn't know we had an aunt."

"I asked her, that. She said that she came here to visit and went into labor early. Then she had a hard labor, soon after I was born she died. Mother took it upon himself to raise me as her own."

"Well at least you know now. I mean even though mothers not really your birthmother she's still a part of your family, unlike me. I don't even know who all my family is."

"Don't feel bad sis. We're outcast. We'll always be together."

Asana hugged him, "Thank you, Noah!"

Noah was taken back by this but resigned himself to hug his sister back.


	34. Chapter 218

Maura walked upstairs but decided to peak into the family room to see what all Mokuba got and was surprised to see all the presents that were there when she left still there. She walked in and smiled seeing them all sound to sleep. She wanted to curl up next to Yami but was afraid she'd wake him up if she did and he looked so peaceful. She figured the way her lucky had been running that if she were to try to that they'd wake up and decide to open the rest of the presents. So she gently laid down her stuff and pulled the blanket back up around Yami's shoulders. Then she moved the blanket up around Mokuba's shoulders. She smiled as she saw him snuggle into Seto's chest more. Then she had to keep from laughing as she noticed that he had a hold of Yami's hand. Then she gathered up her stuff and went to her room.

She gently laid the stuff down on a chair. Then she walked over and sat down in the window seat. 'I do love my sisters and I wouldn't mind helping Diana to raise David. But how do I know that I'll have any freedom? How do I know it won't go back to the way my stepmother treated me. Making me study all-day or worse yet. They get tired of me and decide to marry me off or send me home to my stepmother. I know my sisters mean well but I just have to think. I'm not sure what to do.' She yawned and decided a nap was a good idea. So she took off her shoes and climbed on top of her covered bed and pulled a blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and snuggled up and went to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba started to whimper. Yami squeezed his hand and suddenly he was woken up by noises. He groaned and sat up but was confused.

"Where am I?" as he looked around more he soon realized that he'd seen this place before. It looked like a basement but he couldn't place it.

Then he heard a familiar whimper. He stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over and looked inside what looked like a room. His eyes went wide when he saw Mokuba. But what shocked him was the fact that Mokuba looked to be a little kid. Yami could only guess but he appeared to be maybe 6-7.

'What is going on? If this is a vision then why is it in the past? Not to mention I don't have a clue as to where I am. Seto told me once that he thought he'd been here before. But he told me he never saw Mokuba.'

Just then he heard voices upstairs. He then saw some mean looking shadows coming down the stairs. He noticed when the door opened that they were just mean fierce shadow like creatures, except one that reminded him of Noah. He heard whimpering and crying and looked over at the small boy who was really shaking and crying now. He was obviously terrified of these things. Though Yami didn't have a clue as to what was happening his protective instincts kicked in.

Not knowing how the boy would respond to him he carefully approached. "Hi there." He almost called him Mokuba, but had to be careful not too.

The little boy looked up at him. "W-who are you?"

Yami was surprised. Not so much that he stuttered but that it wasn't as bad and that he spoke to him right away. Yami figured that with him still so young that all the pain and torment he suffered over the years was what caused him to stop talking and be so scared of other people.

"My names Yami, I'm a friend."

Mokuba cocked his head confused, "W-what's a f-friend?"

Yami was surprised, but he didn't know why he should. "A friend is someone who helps you when you need it, someone that's there when you need them or to talk to them. A friend will also help protect you from danger."

At that the boy seemed to brighten up. "R-really?"

Yami nodded.

Then they heard growls and "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU JJ!"

The boy yelped and clung to Yami's arm.

Yami turned and swept his arm across the door, "Cerancough!"

The monsters hit a barrier or some kind, they continued to growl and scratch trying to get in.

Mokuba looked up and then up at Yami. "H-how did you do that?"

Yami smiled, "It's called magic." it reminded him of the time Mokuba first asked him what magic was.

"W-what h-happen to t-them?"

"Well at the moment they can't get in here to hurt you."

"P-promise?"

Yami smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I promise. I'm going to call you Mokuba, if you don't mind?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"I promise, I will protect you." Yami said, then he picked him up.

"W-Where are w-we going?"

"I'm taking you out of here and home with me." Yami said. 'I don't care if this is the past another world or what it is, I am not leaving this kid there!' Yami was able to create a portal that took them outside the house. He started to carry the small boy and they started walking into the woods. They soon came to a cave but after that Yami found it strange that all he could see were more trees. He knew it was still a ways from town but thought for sure he'd be able to see more. "Little one do you know where the castle is?"

Mokuba was a little sleepy but shook his head no.

Yami was still confused but continued to walk. Soon he discovered they were just walking in the woods and getting nowhere.

Suddenly Mokuba whispers, "They're coming back."

Yami's eyes went wide and turned around to see the shadows once again coming.

"GIVE US THE BOY!" One of the shadows demanded.

"HE BELONGS TO US! GIVE HIM TO US!" Another shadow demanded.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, WE SAW HIM FIRST!"

"HE'S OURS, GIVE HIM TO US!"

Yami protectively held the boy close. "No, never!" but as the shadows approached backing Yami into a wall he yelled, "I will never give him to you!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Suddenly Yami woke with a start. As he looked around the room he was confused as to what happened. 'What was that? A vision or what?'

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at Yami and held out his arms whimpering.

Yami looked over and put his hand on his cheek and Mokuba nuzzled it.

"P-Please big brother, I d-don't want t-them to g-get me."

Yami looked at the little boy in surprise. 'How could Mokuba know…'

When Yami refused to take him Mokuba grabbed his hand with both hands snuggled into Seto's chest more, then moved and stretched out his legs and put them in Yami's lap. Seto's arms instinctly tightened around the boy.

As Mokuba held his hand close to his chest tightly it was then that it hit Yami what happened. 'I must have somehow ended up inside of Mokuba's nightmares. Somehow, I must have woke myself up and it left Mokuba alone with those shadow creeps. I'm not sure how, but I have got to find a way to convince Mokuba to let me have control of that dream. It's the only way, I can make sure he remains safe!' Yami thought he then laid back and gently remove his hand from the boys grip moved it underneath Seto's again and let the boy have it. Hoping that he can one again somehow get inside of Mokuba's nightmares.


	35. Chapter 219

Yami tried but was having trouble getting back to sleep. He squeezed Mokuba's hand and cleared his mind. Finally he felt a strange rush. He shook his head it was too weird for him. Then he heard noises he looked over and to his horror the demon shadows were clawing at the boy and his clothing. Then he noticed a new more menacing looking one, but instead of two hands one hand was a long whip that was coming down on the child's back at the same time as the monsters clawing at him. Yami wasn't exactly sure what would happen in the end given this was Mokuba's nightmare. But one thing for sure was he wasn't just going to stand around and find out.

Yami closed his eyes and held out his arms and said, "Cerafin." Suddenly Mokuba landed in his arms. The boy of course not knowing it was Yami started screaming and trying to get out of his grip. Yami held the child close and whispered, "Shh…I've got you. I promised to protect you and I'll keep that promise."

At that the boy went limp in his arms. He looked up and seeing Yami there threw his arms around his chest. "I k-knew y-you'd come back."

Yami held him tightly. "Yes, little one, I don't break my promises. Do you know anywhere we can be safe and talk?" Yami asked noticing that the creatures have just now noticed the child was gone. Yami figured that meant they weren't too bright, which would work in their favor.

Mokuba nodded and looked over at the creatures. "T-the cave, t-they c-can't g-get in at n-night. T-they c-can the b-basement b-but n-not t-the cave."

Yami should have thought as much. Shadows can't go to many places at night. Yami concentrated hard on the cave and suddenly they disappeared only to reappear inside the cave. Yami tried to set the little boy down but he clung to him not wanting him to let him go. Yami sighed but was surprised when he looked up to see Mokuba's doll Anzu in a shelf. Figuring this would be a way to get the boy to let go while he sealed off the cave and made a fire he walked over and got it. "Here, hold Anzu. I promise not to leave you but I need to do a few things, then we can talk."

Mokuba looked at him, "How d-did you k-know her name?"

Yami smiled, "It's not important." Then he set him down with little resistance this time.

The boy walked over to a rock like step and crawled up in the corner of it and waited and hoped Yami wouldn't leave him.

Yami felt that even though the boy said that the shadows couldn't attack at night, his presence might change that. So for safety he sealed the entrance so that they couldn't get in. Then with a little bit of magic created a fire. He was concerned on how to talk to the boy. How was he to convince this little boy who didn't even know him to trust him enough to let him control the dream. Which to him is reality. This explained a lot to Yami as to why when they tried to leave the area of the cave they didn't seem to get anywhere. The boy had obviously never left the area around the cave. So since he never left the area he didn't know anything beyond the woods. He knew there was a town somewhere, but in his dreams he's too frightened to venture beyond what he perceives as a safety zone of what he knows, making it that much more difficult to get the boy to allow him to control what happens and where they go.

He walked over and sat down and leaned against the wall. "Come here, I won't hurt you. You know that, we need to talk." Yami said motioning Mokuba to come closer.

Mokuba was a little more weary of Yami since he somehow knew the name of his doll. No one in his family even knew he had her, much less knew her name. Suddenly he heard a loud howling outside and quickly decided he'd rather trust Yami than the creatures outside. So he started to snuggle closer.

Yami sighed as he held the child to him. How he wished he could give this little one 'his' Mokuba's memories or trade out. Not that he didn't want to protect this one, it would just make things go smoother. "Okay little one, we need to talk."

"Ab-bout what?"

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you forever, we both know I can't."

Mokuba sighed, whimpered a little and scooted closer. Yeah he knew that but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"So, the only thing I can do little one in order to keep you safe is for you to completely trust me. If you put your compete trust in me and relax I think I can get you back to my place where you can live and be safe and happy."

Mokuba thought about this. He had to admit even though he was still confused on how he knew his dolls name; he did feel he could trust him. After all he did save him from the monsters and even returned to help him. He looked up at him, "I t-trust you."

Suddenly Yami felt warmth. He didn't know what it was, but as he looked down the boy was asleep. It looked to Yami like maybe this was the first goodnights rest the child has had in a long time. "Sleep little one sleep."

Yami looked outside and it almost appeared to him that even more shadow creatures were arising. This told him he needed help. If there were more then it'd be hard to keep the boy safe and deal with the creatures at the same time. He'd need to get the boy to bring Seto here. Even if he had control of the dream he was still unsure of how he got here. Though he couldn't help but wonder why the boy even had a nightmare. Whenever he had a nightmare he'd usually sleep with Seto. There had been a time or two he slept with him after one, but why now? If Seto's arms tightened anymore around the kid he'd hurt him. He knew cause getting his arm under his wasn't easy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile as all this was happening Honda, Otogi and several others were moving things out of the playroom to prepare for the renovation that was to start tomorrow. When Yami told them as well as a couple of other probationary guards and even a couple of knights that he and Seto felt needed more discipline, he told them about the renovation and that they were to start moving things tomorrow. Since this was Christmas they weren't forced to do this today. However Honda's family lived far away and Otogi didn't have any family. He was an only child and his parents died years ago. So, since neither one had anything to do and this had to be done, Honda who wasn't in the least bit happy when Yami told them about the renovation and that he had to help out with it, got together with Otogi and a couple of others that didn't have anything to do and decided to just go ahead and get an early start on it. They could at least get the toys and furniture out and moved. This way tomorrow the renovation crew will have an easier time. Every one that was to work on the project was told it wasn't a request!

Honda was looking forward to the renovation he and the other assigned were told that after the move of toys and furniture they could leave or they could stay and help, by knocking out some of the walls. Well of course the moment they heard that they wanted to stay and help. Honda especially was looking forward to it. He had a lot of anger issues to deal with. Knights have levels. Level 1-10. Honda was a 10, but after the past few instances with Mokuba and getting on Bakura's bad side by disobeying orders, he's now been knock down to a 6 ½. Very few knights get top level. Currently only Bakura is a 10. there were a few others that were 9, but usually no one but the leader got that high up.


	36. Chapter 220

Yami looked around and realized he'd dozed off. He panicked when he looked around and didn't see the kid anywhere. Then he noticed that Anzu was back on her shelf. So, he got up and ran outside, wishing now he'd fixed it so that the kid couldn't have gotten out of the cave. He couldn't believe he ran off like that. He ran back towards the house and saw the kid calmly hanging laundry.

He ran over, got down on his knees and turned the kid around, "Why did you do that? Why did you run off?"

Mokuba cocked his head and said, "B-but I have w-work to do. I'll g-get into t-trouble if I don't do this."

"What about the shadow creatures and the other monsters?"

"T-they don't show up till after d-dinner. T-they're gone by m-morning. E-every t-things okay now."

Yami shook his head and picked the kid up.

"W-what are d-doing? I'm going to g-get into trouble!"

"No, you won't. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I plan to keep that promise! Besides you don't listen to well. I told you I was going to take you home with me and find a way to keep you permanently safe!" 'How I plan to do that, at the moment, I don't have a clue. Maybe once I get Seto here he can help me think of a plan.' "Come on, let's go back to the cave. We need to talk and I need your help to bring help in."

"H-how do I do that?"

"That's an interesting question. I'm not sure yet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They got back to the cave and Yami touched the side to prevent the boy from leaving without his permission. Yami set the boy down and got down on his knees in front of him.

"Okay, well the only way I see this is to help you. I can only assume my ability of having visions was a factor in how I ended up here. I'm not even sure if we can bring Seto here. But I want to try. Will you help me bring help here?"

Mokuba nodded.

"I need your complete trust."

Again the boy nodded.

Yami could only hope that was an affirmative answer. "Okay now I want you to close your eyes and relax. Now I know this will sound strange but just feel. You should feel strong arms around you."

The boy closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly his eyes snapped open with a gasp.

"Are you all right?"

"I f-felt s-something and s-saw a f-face. B-but I've n-never seen this person before."

Yami smiled, that was at least a good sign. If the boy saw Seto maybe that meant he could bring him here. "Okay, now concentrate hard on that face. Think of bringing him here." Then he placed his hand on the boy's cheek and concentrated as well.

Suddenly Seto appears lying on the ground.

Yami and Mokuba look up and walk over to him. Seto's eye shot open trying to figure out what happened.

Mokuba leaned over to Yami and said, "He has pretty b-blue eyes."

Yami smiled but was also a little saddened.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish my little brother was as open about what he thinks like that as you do."

Seto focused hearing voices and noticed Yami. "Yami what's going on? What's happening? Where am I?"

"He d-doesn't know?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked to the familiar voice and his eyes went wide. "M-Mokuba?"

Mokuba cocked his head, ever since meeting Yami he'd become more confused. "H-how d-do you know that name?" then he looked at Yami, "H-how d-does he k-know the n-name you gave me?"

Seto sat up, "What is going on Yami? Why does Mokuba…"

Seto didn't finish as Yami put his hand over his mouth.

Yami looked at Mokuba. "You said it was safe to go out." He put his hand on the boys shoulder to allow him to temporarily leave the cave. "Why not go see what you can find to eat."

"Okay." Mokuba said, getting up and leaving.

"Yami, what is going on here and why does Mokuba look like a little kid?" Seto asked.

"Actually I'm not to sure myself. But the best I can figure out is this is Mokuba's dream world."

"Dream world? Then why doesn't he know us and why is he just a little kid?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that one, but I don't. I assume he's only 6 or 7. He's so bright and shinny and not scared of everything, well except the monsters and shadows of this world."

"Then after New Years talk to Dartz about seeing if you can change our history."

"I understand why you want to do that Seto. But think about it. Do you really want to lose the precious little kid we've been raising?"

"Yami, you think about it. You said it yourself. This one is a happy go lucky kid. No worries about Noah or anyone else coming back to hurt him. Not hurt enough to go through the hell of treatments he has to go through everyday. Not knowing the true meaning of being nearly starved to death. Not being afraid to say what he thinks and feels. Not being afraid to say what he wants."

"What about us? What about the lessons we learned from him? Even changing how would that give us our lesson? If he always knew us and knew our love he'd never feel rejected enough to run away and we'd never have learned how much he truly means to us or that the three of us are related by blood."

"Okay, so we'll have to find another way to learn our lessons. Did you get a good look at that kid? Isn't it worth it?"

"And what of Maura? How do I know she'll still be safe if we change?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Seto!"

"No. If she is truly meant to live with us, then changing history won't matter."

Yami sighed, knowing there was no talking Seto out of this now. But he was about to try when they heard screams.


	37. Chapter 221

I don't know that's anyones ever made a comment on wheather or not the past should be changed, before. I've thought about it, but never made any real progress on the do or don't.

* * *

Hearing screams Seto and Yami got up and ran to find the boy.

Seto froze seeing a monster hovering over the boy.

"KEAHI!" Yami yelled.

Suddenly the creature screamed as it was suddenly on fire and disappeared.

Yami ran over to the boy. "Are you all right?"

Mokuba nodded. "I d-don't unders-stand. T-they n-never c-come out in t-the day time."

"I guess our being here has disrupted your world. Let's go on back to the cave." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded and ran on ahead.

Yami walked over to a stunned Seto.

"What just happened?"

"This isn't just Mokuba's dream world. It's also his nightmare world." Yami said pulling Seto back towards the cave where Mokuba was sitting with Anzu on the rock stair.

Seto was still freaked out about the whole thing. "If what you said is true then how did we get here?"

"Well when I came back after dropping Maura off, I found the two of you sound to sleep."

"Why didn't you just wake us? When Mokuba curled up on me and went to sleep I decided to just take a nap till you got back. I thought you'd just wake us when you got back." Seto said.

"Well I thought of it, but Mokuba looked so peaceful. Plus I figured knowing you, when you get super excited about something you get almost no sleep. So, I figured you could use the rest and there'd be plenty of time for the rest of the presents later. I started to put a blanket around Mokuba, when he woke up and I encouraged him to go back to sleep. He grabbed my hand and insisted on sleeping with it. I thought it was strange but didn't question him on it. So I sat down and put my arm under yours and let him sleep with it. A few minutes later, he started to whimper and I squeezed his hand to reassure him. The next thing I know I'm in a basement. Then I see Mokuba as this little kid. Trust me I was as surprised as you were. Then some freaky looking shadow monsters show up and I accidentally woke myself up. I was confused at first not knowing what was happening. I couldn't understand if what happened was a vision or what."

"Then how do you know this isn't that?"

"Because when I woke up Mokuba whimpered and begged me to hold him, and not let the creatures get him. When I didn't he grabbed my hand with both hands. I was confused as to how Mokuba knew about what I thought was a vision. But then it hit, it all made sense; the weird looking creatures, Mokuba's knowing what happened. It had to be Mokuba's dream world."

"Then why and how did I get here?"

"Well I asked Mokuba to help bring you here. I saw several more shadow creatures showing up. I felt that I needed help. This way I can deal with the creatures and you can keep Mokuba safe. So the question is what do we do know? We can't let him live here and we can't return him to his old home."

"Why not just take him back to our place?"

"Well I'm not sure if we can."

"Why?"

"This is his dream world Seto. He's never left beyond this area; I tried to take him to our place I got nowhere. I ask him to trust me and I felt something strange, so I'm not sure if he trusts me enough to let me control what happens."

"Let's find out. We have to get out of here and find someplace safe for him."

"You're right." Yami said. Then he walked over and sat down next to Mokuba. "Mokuba this is my brother Seto. We're going to take you and give you a place to live. But I need you to trust us."

"I'll t-trust you."

Yami smiled and held out his hand. The boy grabbed it. Yami led him over to Seto and he picked him up. Then they left the cave to see if they could get to the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Honda and Otogi though it was Christmas and they knew they didn't have to do this now, they were still trudging along moving toys and furniture. They were moving then to the rooms across the hall, as Yami hadn't had time to talk and discuss with Seto about giving the kids the whole wing yet.

"Can't we take a break?" Otogi asked plopping down. "I didn't realize the king and Master Yami collected so many toys."

"No kidding. I wonder if the brats will miss the ones I threw out?" Honda said.

"Why did you throw them out?"

"I dropped a couple of the board games and the pieces all got mixed together. The stuffed animals well when me and Amiel were moving this shelf a few we missed landed in the floor and well the shelf was set on them and then I got pissed off at a couple and tore them apart."

"You'd better hope the kids don't miss it, or the king and Master Yami will have your hide."

"I doubt the brats are that smart."

"I bet their smart enough to know you broke that rocking chair and that shelf that housed all those toys. If it can still hold toys without the shelf or shelves falling to the ground or the shelf itself even making it back into that room in one piece I'll be surprised."

"They won't notice and the shelf wasn't in that bad of condition. I'm more worried about the hole I punched in the wall with that couch."

"Why, he wanted the walls down anyway."

"Well that was on that side not this side."

"If you're not careful the king and Master Yami are really going to skin you alive. I've heard about your little tizzy in wanting rid of their kid."

"What are you going to go tattle to daddy and tell on me?"

"I could but that wouldn't do me any good. It'd probably only piss the king off. I'd never get anything out of it if he's pissed off. Of course the upside would be to see what he does to you."

Honda glared at him. "So what you're going to blackmail me into helping you do something?"

"Not exactly, I was thinking more along the lines of when you have time off you take over for me a time or two."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Fine, don't. Next time the kid gets out on your watch I'll be sure the king hears all about your little rant."

"I suppose what Bakura said about anyone who tells gets a reprimand doesn't bother you."

"Why should it? There's nothing he can do to me. I lost my knighthood long before that kid ever showed up. I was actually lucky to make it to knighthood, really." Otogi said leaning back.

"How did you get your knighthood?"

"The guy that I was tied got it over me. Well a couple of days later he was on his way in to start his first official day as a knight. He quickly got in and out of the training period."

"Wow, in only a couple of days, he must have been good."

"Yeah, but he was losey when under scrutiny, like you are at the tryouts. He couldn't handle the pressure otherwise he'd had better scores."

"Well what happened? You didn't do anything to him did you?"

"No, it wasn't that important to me. I got that close, so I figured wait till the next tryouts and try again."

"So, how did you end up here?"

"He was on his way in when he horse was spooked by a rattle snake and he fell off his horse. He broke his arms and his horse was so spooked it ran off with his leg still in the stirrup."

"Man that was brutal. He made it out didn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he had some bumps and bruises and a bruised ego, but he made it out fine. However his arm was busted up good. He couldn't return to being a knight cause he couldn't hold a weapon."

Wait that sounds like the butler in the main hall, I think his names Ruben. He can barley hold a tray with his left hand."

"Yep, that's him."

"Man now I feel for him."

"Hey you two lazy bums, get back to work. We got more things to move in the other rooms." Amiel yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming, we're coming." Otogi said getting up and going back to work.


	38. Chapter 222

Seto and Yami were surprised that the boy trusted them enough to allow them control, as they were soon finding their way out of the woods and into town. They could only assume that since they controlled the dream world now that that was the reason why the castle was closer and the town shorter than reality.

Seto was still carrying Mokuba when the boy whispered, "It's getting dark."

"What difference does it make that its getting dark?" Seto asked.

"T-that's w-when the monsters come out." Mokuba said.

"Monsters?" Seto questioned.

"Like the one we saw earlier but there are also shadow like creatures. Though I haven't figured out why according to Mokuba they only start appearing towards dark." Yami explained.

"Well you did say this is a dream world, so maybe it has something to do with that."

Yami couldn't deny that. "I guess your right, this world doesn't have to make since."

'I guess that also explains why it seemed to be early morning not that long ago. I guess time goes extremely fast in this world.'

Just then monsters and evil shadow creatures suddenly surrounded them. Mokuba clung to Seto tightly. Seto and Yami backed up together. They were now back to back.

"Now what?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure." Yami said.

Then the monsters stuck. One knocked Yami down, one pulled at Seto and one pulled Mokuba screaming out of his grip. Then one grabbed Anzu out of Mokuba arms and threw it down and stepped on it causing the boy to scream and cry even harder.

Yami shook his head and stood up. Then he looked around and saw a board. "CHESNA!" the board started to fly towards him and he used his arm to throw it at the monsters. It knocked them down. "TARISAI!"

Then he ran over and helped Seto up. Seto looked over at the struggling monsters. "What did you do to them?"

"Just a little binding spell. They can't get out of that till we're gone."

Suddenly Seto realized he wasn't holding Mokuba anymore. "Where's Mokuba?"

They looked around and saw a couple of shadow creatures leaving with him.

Yami glared at them, "Cerafin." Mokuba dropped into Yami's arms.

Seto blinked not believing Yami's magic had come so far. But then again he wasn't use to Yami using so much magic. It was putting a slight strain on Yami himself as he wasn't use to using so much.

"Here, you take Mokuba and we'll have to be on guard as we head to the castle." Yami said, handing Mokuba to Seto.

Mokuba looked up and started crying harder as he noticed the monsters taking their frustrations out on Anzu.

Seto could feel the little one crying harder. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Yami stopped and walked around and noticed the boy was looking at the creatures. He turned around and he realized why the boy was upset. "BANDLE!" Yami yelled and pushed all of the monsters all the way into the woods.

"What are doing?" Seto asked.

"The monsters are destroying Mokuba's doll to upset him. CHESNA." Yami called and soon Anzu was in his arms. Seeing that the monsters nearly destroyed the doll Yami concentrates and soon the doll glows and is as good as new. Then he held it up to Mokuba. "Here, as good as new."

Mokuba smiled brightly taking it. "T-Thanks!"

"I don't know if we'll ever met again little one, but we'd like you to consider us your brothers."

At that the boy really lit up. "R-really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's get to the castle before something else happens."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They soon arrived at the castle with little resistance.

"Yami."

"What is something wrong?"

"No, actually I think he's asleep."

"Then what's the problem?"

"My problem is, why doesn't he know us?"

"I don't know, I guess its cause he's still so young."

"But that still doesn't make sense. You said that when you woke up he begged you to hold him. Was he still asleep or did he know you?"

"Well considering he called me big brother and then snuggled into your chest with my hand I'd say he knew us, why?"

"Obviously that means he knows what's happening here. So if he knows what happening here…"

"Why doesn't he know us here?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know. I'm guessing that perhaps in his dream world he's still stuck in that hellhole you pulled him out of. Why he knows what's happening here and yet doesn't know us, I can only assume that being this is the dream world and in this world still stuck in his old home is the reasons. Beyond that I wish I knew. But then again as you said this is a dream world, so who knows."


	39. Chapter 223

Soon they were in the castle. Though instead of the living room or hallway they entered Mokuba's playroom.

"Why are we in his playroom?" Seto asked.

"Beats me. I guess this a location Mokuba feels safe in. Even though he's given us control of where to go it's still his dream. I guess once we entered the castle we instantly went to a location he felt safe in. Which makes me wonder if my plan to expand this room, is such a good idea after all."

"What plan might that be? You said you wanted to expand it two rooms, it shouldn't be that bad."

"No, but I wanted to make it even bigger."

"How much bigger?"

"Well I know I said two rooms, but that side of the wing had 8 rooms. We fixed up the playroom so that it was two rooms, I was thinking that we could just take out the rest of the wing on both sides."

Seto blinked, "Why and why both sides?"

"Well think about it Seto. How long can the kids really play outside right now?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I was thinking that with all this snow now and then in the summer it'll be supper hot, they wont get to play outside much. I was thinking about taking out the section across from the playroom and make it into one big playground."

Seto glared at him, "Next I suppose you'll want to make it into a magic play land. Where it looks like their outside but its all a magic world."

Yami's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "I was only thinking of a swing set and maybe a couple of other things, but I like your idea better, I never thought of it."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Ah, come on Seto. It'd be perfect!" Yami said. Then another thought struck him and walked over and put his arms around him and said, "Think of it like this Seto. They'll be inside the castle, and in one sense of the word they'd be outside rain or shine. Plus if Noah, any killers or any of the big five left were to show up to try to hurt him, they wont be able to get to him cause he'd be inside the safety of the castle. You also wouldn't have to worry about him leaving the maze and wondering off. The guards wouldn't have to be up under them. They'd be or at least feel free. I think they'd love it."

The more Seto thought on that that the more he had to admit it wasn't a bad idea after all. Mokuba would still get to run and play but this way he'd be truly safe from harm. As long as he played in there he'd never have to worry about him being in danger. And if Yami made the world big enough his friends could even come over and they'd be able to all play and there wouldn't be any worries.

"Well Seto?"

"All right. You can create your universe. If you're sure you can do it and not hurt yourself. You're looking a little ragged now."

"I'll make a special trip out to Master Dartz's place and talk to him and see if he can help me. I don't suppose you've changed your mind about changing Mokuba's past, have you?"

"No."

"Seto, at least think about it. I understand your point of view but I don't know if I can just change our past."

"Are you still harping on your little girl?"

"This isn't just about Maura. This is about us and about Mokuba!"

Just then the little boy stirred waking up due to the fighting. "W-what's going on?"

Seto set the little boy down and Yami got on his knees next to him.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to wake you." Yami said.

Then Mokuba noticed his necklace. He held it up, "W-who's that?"

Yami smiled, "That's the Dark Magician." Suddenly an idea on how to keep the little boy permanently safe hit. "Listen to me carefully Mokuba. I want you to hold my necklace tight in your hand and concentrate hard."

Mokuba thought it was strange but did as he was told. Yami placed his hands on top of Mokuba's and concentrated. Soon their hands and the necklace glowed.

"ZERLINA" Yami whispered.

Suddenly Mokuba gasped and opened his hand. "T-the necklace it's gone."

"What?" Seto asked looking and was surprised as Yami was.

Then a bright light blinded them. When they opened their eyes there stood the dark magician.

Mokuba yelped and hid behind Yami. Yami stood up was greatly surprised.

"Yami how did you do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure."


	40. Chapter 224

"What do you mean your not sure? Why is he even here?" Seto asked.

"I thought if he were real he could stay and care for Mokuba."

The dark magician approached, "It would be an honor to care for him."

Seto and Yami both blinked not expecting him to speak.

"I will do everything in my power to protect him and keep him safe at the same time." The Dark Magician said.

That got Yami to thinking. The same reason that he brought Seto here was so that he could protect Mokuba and Seto could keep him safe. Now he realized that the Dark Magician wasn't going to be able to do it alone. "Seto I'll need your necklace."

Seto griped his necklace protectively. "No, forget it."

"Seto, the Dark Magician's here to protect Mokuba. The same way I was. I brought you here to help me to protect Mokuba. You know we can't stay. But in another way we can. I can bring your necklace to life the same as I did mine."

"How do we know we'll still have them in reality? This is our link to Mokuba."

Yami sighed, "I know, but we have to do this."

Seto sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He then bent down next to Mokuba still hiding behind Yami.

"Come here, Mokuba. It's all right. No one here will hurt you. Now I want you to take a hold of my necklace and concentrate on it like you did Yami's."

After what happened last time the boy violently shook his head no.

Seto gently stopped his head. "I understand, believe me. But we're doing this for your protection. You don't want to have to worry about those shadows or monsters getting to you… or Anzu again do you?" Seto asked figuring if he included his doll, he'd be more willing to agree.

Mokuba looked up, he wasn't sure what to make of his new friends. They both knew the name of his doll.

"Now, concentrate on my necklace." Seto said.

Mokuba sighed and nodded and did as he was told.

Yami then placed his hands on top of Mokuba's and whispered, "ZERLINA."

Just like Yami's the necklace started to glow then vanished. Then a bright light blinded everyone. Then the blue eyes white dragon appeared. He opened his wings and roared. Mokuba quickly hid behind Seto, holding his hand.

Seto gulped, "Yami, are you sure this is a good idea?" even though Seto was fascinated by how beautiful it was, he couldn't help being a touch frightened too.

Yami moved back too. "I don't think it can hurt us."

"You do not need to fear. He I shall admit he appears frightening but he will not harm you." The Dark Magician said.

At that the blue eyes just stopped and stared at them. Yami then walked over to talk with the magician more. Seto just watched trying to listen in. The blue eyes meanwhile cocked his head at Mokuba. Then laid down and crawled on all fours towards Mokuba. Then when he was close enough he started to nuzzle his head against the boy gently. Mokuba moved his hand up and away from the dragon but seeing his hand he leaned up enough to nuzzle his hand. Feeling the dragons nose and breath on his hand since Mokuba was still clinging to him, Seto looked down and smiled seeing the dragon lightly whimper cause Mokuba wouldn't pet him.

Seto squeezed his hand. "It's all right, kid. He wont hurt you. He wants you to pet him."

Mokuba looked up at Seto with uncertainty, then back at the dragon. Then he carefully reached out his hand and started to pat the dragon on the head. When he only started to nuzzle that much more Mokuba started to giggle. Then he started to pet the dragons head, you could almost hear it purr.

Hearing giggling Yami and the Dark Magician look over and smile seeing the little boy petting the dragon and the dragon craving more.

"Well now, I see it won't take much to hopefully get the boy to trust him more." The Dark Magician said. Then turned to Yami, "What do you think of my idea?"

"Well I like it fine, its Mokuba I'm worried about. He's really attached to that doll and to lose that as a safety net…"

"What does he use in your world? Does he use his doll?"

That got Yami to thinking, "No, actually he keeps his baby dragon toy with him more. I don't think his doll leaves his room."

"So, give this one a baby dragon toy and see if he will give up his doll."

Yami wasn't sure but felt it had to be at least worth a try.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in mansion in the heist mountain region a woman was watching Seto an Yami. Then a young man appeared.

"Mistress Laria?"

Suddenly the young man yelped as he was struck by lightening.

"What have I told you Samuel about addressing me by my first name?"

"M-my apologies Mistress Dice."

"That's better, now what was it you wanted?"

"I was just wondering why you haven't done more? Are you going to allow them to escape the dream world that easily?"

Again he was struck by lightening.

"You do not have the right to question me."

"I'm sorry mistress. I just thought since you like to torture the magician that you'd do something."

"I am doing what I can. I made the monsters in the child's dream more fierce and demanding. Showing up unexpectedly."

"But…why allow them to create those new guardians?"

"I can't control every aspect of the dream world."

"But the visions?"

"Visions and dream worlds are two different things. I can't stop them from doing anything! Now leave me be."

"Yes, mistress." Samuel said leaving the room.

"Perhaps I should pay my old friend Dartz a visit sometime." Laria said with a smile, going back to watching Seto and Yami.


	41. Chapter 225

Yami wasn't sure how he'd convince the boy to give up the doll but he had to try. He turned to the Dark Magician. "Um, no offence but could you maybe get the dragon to leave."

The dark magician smiled, realizing they were still a touch frightened of the creature. "Blue eyes, go outside and see if there's any danger."

The blue eyes whimpered.

"The boy will be here to play with you when you get back. Perhaps we could even convince him to ride you."

Mokuba looked over, "I c-can r-ride him?"

The Dark Magician smiled, "Yes of course you can. I'll show you later."

The blue eyes didn't like it but agreed. He then disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Yami asked.

"He has the ability to go from indoors to outdoors just by thought." The Dark Magician said.

"I see." Yami said. Then he walked over to Mokuba. "Okay, Mokuba put your hand here." Yami said moving the boy's hand to just below his neck about where his necklace should be. "Now concentrate hard till you see a necklace. Don't say anything just feel and feel for it."

Soon the boy's hand started to glow.

"ZERLINA." Yami said with his hand on top of the boys. Suddenly a baby dragon toy appeared on the floor next to them. Yami opened his eyes and picked up the toy. "Mokuba, I know your not going to like this idea much but I'd like to trade you, I'll give you this baby dragon if you'll give me Anzu."

At that the boy's eyes went wide and hugged his doll tighter.

"Please, I promise I wont hurt her. I need her to help you."

The boy didn't like it but after careful consideration he reluctantly made the trade. Yami hadn't lied to him yet. So for now he'll trust him.

Yami walked over and placed the doll on the ground near the dark magician.

The Dark Magician walked over to a wall and created a window. "Seto, Mokuba would you like to watch blue eyes fly?"

Mokuba quickly looked up at Seto, "C-can we?"

Seto squeezed his hand, "Of course."

They made their way over to the window to watch the blue eyes fly. The dark magician walked back over to Yami.

Yami and the Dark Magician both concentrated and at the same time said, "CRESCENT." The doll suddenly grew bigger. Then they said, "ZERLINA." The doll suddenly blinked.

Yami was surprised. He didn't really think it would work.

"I'm real? Why?" Anzu asked.

That really surprised Yami. Being enlarged and brought to life now she speaks was way too weird. He had to keep reminding himself this was a dream world. Things like this don't happen in reality.

Seeing Yami was still in shock, the Dark Magician spoke. "The young boy you comforted as a doll, now has a new source of comfort."

Anzu looked over and was sadden to see the boy hugging the baby dragon toy.

The Dark Magician understood and said, "Do not be sad. The reason you were brought to life was so that you could help me and the Blue Eyes White Dragon to take care of the boy."

Anzu looked at him. "What?"

"You are here to bring comfort to him, but unlike before where only you're being there could comfort him and you could do nothing to make him feel better, now you can." The Dark Magician said.

Yami quickly regained his senses. "If you don't want to do this, we can change you back."

Anzu shook her head, "No, he is correct. I've always wished I could bring him more comfort than just his holding me close. I always wanted to hold him and help spare him pain. Now I can hold him and truly care for him as he has me."

Yami nodded and turned around. "Mokuba, come here. I want to show you what happened to Anzu."

Mokuba wanting to know what happened to her quickly ran over to where Yami was and his eyes went wide seeing Anzu standing there.

Anzu bent down and held out her arms. "I'm real now little one. I'm real and I want to help comfort you."

Mokuba flew into her arms and hugged her tight. Anzu smiled and hugged him back.

Seto walked over. "I guess you did it. You've found a way to keep him safe forever."

"I guess I did." Yami said.

"I can help you get back if you need the help." The Dark Magician offered.

Yami smiled, "Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Then he bent down next to Mokuba. "Well little one, we'll be going now. You're safe. The monsters will never again hurt you."

Mokuba hugged him tight. "T-thank you!"

Yami hugged back. Then kissed the side of his head and released him.

Mokuba then hugged Seto. Seto was surprised but hugged back. Then the boy released him and walked over and stood in front of Anzu.

The dark magician then raised his hand and his staff appeared. Then he pointed it at Yami and Seto and soon they vanished.

"W-will we ever see them again?"

"I don't think so, little one. But they will always be in your heart."

Mokuba smiled he liked that.

"Come on, it's time you learned to fly." The Dark Magician said taking the boys hand.

Soon they were outside and the blue eyes was laying on the ground waiting. The dark magician used his staff to create a chair with a harness to keep the boy strapped in along with a seatbelt as an added safety measure.

He helped the boy get in and strapped him in.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Anzu asked.

The blue eyes turned and glared at her.

The dark magician had to keep from laughing. "He's offended that you think he'd let any harm come to the boy.

"Well, its not that I don't have faith. I'm just worried." Anzu said.

"Don't worry. I also included a magic bubble. The boy will like it cause it will also protect him from the heavy winds when Blue Eyes flies. But its main purpose is that if the straps fail, which they won't, then the bubble will gently bring him safely to the ground."

Anzu didn't like it but didn't argue anymore. She had to have faith in her new friends. They both seemed to want to keep the boy safe.

As the blue eyes took off at first Mokuba was scared terrified, but soon he was enjoying it. He then looked terrified as he saw some monsters yelling at them. The blue eyes fired his white lightening attack at them and Mokuba was shocked and thrilled to see them run off. He hugged the blue eyes tightly. Before the ride was over he'd fallen asleep.

By the time Blue Eyes made it back the Dark Magician and Anzu had fixed the playroom up and the Dark Magician had made it bigger to make it a true home for them all to live in happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

End Part 5


End file.
